To Forgive
by spongebobcrazy1919
Summary: I always knew that I was different. I knew that I wasn't the same as the other kids. I am the Angel of Forgiveness. And when I least expect it, I bump into none other than Peeta Mellark, the kid with a past. As I look up at him I can't help but notice his soul, strong and inviting and bright, as if I should walk in it. (Katniss Everdeen as an Angel: AU)
1. The Revelation

A/N: This is my seventh story, I think, and I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave reviews or comments or suggestions if you want and favorite/follow the story. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy the story!

The Revelation

I always knew that I was different. Ever since I was a little girl, I knew that I wasn't the same as the other kids. They would pretend that I couldn't hear their snickers and their whispers, like I was an animal, but I always knew that they were talking about me. I would always tell my mom that I was different, and that I didn't want to be different. She would always say that I was silly, and that I was special, not different, and that made me unique. I was always referred to her as her "special little gift" and she would never ever trade me for a "normal" child because that I was all that she needed.

I was born with many "special things" which is my mom's nice version of saying birth defects that can possibly kill me. My heart is twice the size for my body, and can give up at any second. I can't participate in any physical or seriously emotional strain, for a fear of a heart attack. When I was a baby, I was on a monitor for 3 months before I could go home, and I was fully equipped with an oxygen tank. As a precaution, my physician used me as a "trial run" for a new project. They placed a chip inside my heart that records and can even sometimes control my hearts beatings if they're not correct or constant. It keeps track of it on the small electrocardiograph that I keep in my back pocket, so that I can keep track of my heart. I was also born with a really serious case of myopia. I can barely see 10 feet in front of me. I wear really thick glasses in a square frame to conceal my eyes from the rest of the world. I am just a piece of work that my mom works double time for. My doctor's appointments, procedures, tests, supplies, and medication are really expensive, and even with the insurance my mother gets as a nurse, it doesn't cover everything. Although I am the complete screw up of a child, my mom still insists that I am the daughter she's always wanted, and she wouldn't trade me for the whole world.

I am the last piece that she has of my father. He left us when I was younger. Mom says that he was a good man, and loved me to death, but he had to leave for a reason that she never told me. I never questioned her about him, and I think that we are just fine the way we are, without my father. My mother says that I look and act exactly the same as he does. My thick, black hair, olive skin, and my gray eyes set me apart from my mother's fair pigmentation, blue eyes, and wispy locks of long blonde hair. I'm stubborn and determined, but my mother always says that my free-spirit and passion matches my father to a tee. She also says that I have a singing voice of an angel, strong and powerful like my father's and ever since I was little, I had the elegance of a gazelle.

Although I put on the façade that I didn't care about what others think, it did hurt me a little to see the way they reacted towards me. I remember on a sunny fall day when I was five. _I was in kindergarten, and everyone was outside playing tag with the whole class. I decided to join the game, when a girl with blonde pig tails and hazel eyes told me that "I was weird and I couldn't play tag with all the unweird kids." Angrily, I stormed off into the field where the big kids played and sat in a lush patch of grass. As a sign of retaliation, I started to sing a song as beautifully as I could so that the other kids could see that I was having fun without them. None of them turned around, so I sat and sang quietly to myself playing with the leaves that the trees shed during this time of year. I organized them into a pattern and made a small carpet out of leaves. As I was perfecting the outer edges, a young pudgy boy with blonde hair and iridescently blue eyes stood before me._

"_I'm sorry about what they said to you," they young boy says. "You can have this." He held out a single beautiful dandelion, the perfect shade of yellow, like the sun. I scowled at him through my glasses, and he ran off thinking that I was mad at him, but it was exactly the opposite. I admired Peeta Mellark for being the only one who had the guts to come apologize to me. I remember bringing the flower home and pressing it into a small book that I kept hidden behind the normal books on my shelf. _From that day on, I never let what the other kids get to me after that. I always kept my head held high and my comebacks ready to fire.

My disabilities made me who I am: a strong, independent person who usually keeps to herself. But my insecurities got the best of me. I couldn't help but blame my estranged father for my problems. Obviously, half of it was his fault, and I was determined to find out the truth. My mother insisted that all she knew was basically what I knew too. She would always tell me, "Katniss you know as much about your father as I do, so let it be." He was beautiful, smart, brave, handsome, free, and most importantly forgiving. Although I seemed content with her answers, I really wasn't. But they were all answered on my sixteenth birthday a few months ago.

_I was walking back home from school. I always take a shortcut through the field, unless it rains, so that I can avoid as many people as possible. Surrounding the field, are great trees that reach so high, you have to squint to see. I walked along the seam of the lush grass, when I see a man leaning against a trunk. It's like I've known him for years, but I've never seen him before. He has dark hair, and steely gray eyes that mimic my own. I rub my eyes, thinking that they're teasing me, but he's still there, but now he's smiling. I try to walk away as fast as I can, when he catches up to me._

_ "Ahh!" I scream trying to get away, but my condition makes it impossible for me to try. The man stands there looking at me with complete awe. _

_ "Hello there," the man says. His clothes are all in a pure white color. I take two steps away from him, creating a safe distance._

_ "Who are you?" I ask. "What are you going to do to me?" I know how all these things end. I either end up alive and escaping his grasp, or dead in a garbage bag at the bottom of a lake. The man laughs, and the little wrinkles around his eyes crinkle._

_ "Oh baby girl," he says. "You don't know me, but I know you all too well. Kaya, it's me. I'm your father." I drop the small book bag I carry, while trying to process the information._

_ "First of all, it's Katniss," I say with a little sassiness. "Second of all, I don't know you, so how am I supposed to believe that you are my father?" He rubs his hands on his forehead._

_ "I know that your name, as in the one on your birth certificate, is Katniss Liliana Everdeen," my "father" says. "I also know that your real name is Kaya Evangeline, which means forgiveness." I start to walk away from him slowly._

_ "No you don't know me," I say and back up. "I don't know you and you don't know me okay?" I slowly retrieve my book bag and keep eye contact with the man._

_ "You are my daughter," he says. "Free like a baby deer and stubborn like a rusty nail in a wall." His smile still stays plastered on his face, which only makes this encounter even creepier._

_ "Fine," I start. "If you say that I'm your daughter, prove it to me." He laughs and accepts my challenge whole-heartedly._

_ "Let me start off with your birthday, which is May 8__th__, your favorite color is green, you have a little birthmark on the side of your stomach, you are allergic to peonies, and I know that I am desperately in love with your mother, Noelle," he says. How does he know about my birthmark? Or my allergy to Peonies? This is definitely weird. I give him an uncertain look, and he starts to take out a small locket. "Also, I have a picture of you when you were born and a little bit of your fuzzy hair."_

_ "So you're telling me that you're my dad who left me when I was little?" I ask him._

_ "Now don't get mad," he says. "I have a reason as to why I left and I'm going to explain everything to you today, because it is your transformation day. First, I'd like to tell you my name. I'm Micah Everdeen." What does he mean by "transformation day?"_

_ "I am confused," I say and Micah continues to talk._

_ "You always wondered why you were different from the others, so I am here to explain today. Kaya," he says but I cut him off._

_ "Katniss," I tell him. "It's Katniss." He seems disappointed, but obliges to call me by my name._

_ "Katniss, you and I are angels," Micah blurts out. Everything hits me like a time bomb. I suddenly can't breathe, and I can hear my electrocardiograph going out of whack._

_ "What?" is all I could manage to say._

_ "You were born the way you were so that you can fulfill your duty as an angel," he says. "Your heart, your eyes, it's all for a reason." I feel the air in my lungs seize up and he continues to talk. "You were born to find forgiveness in people; that is why your heart is twice as large as the others. You are Kaya, Angel of Forgiveness."_

_ "You're crazy, I'm no angel," I tell him. "I'm not pure or whatever." He laughs at my little comment._

_ "Oh but you are the purest girl," he says. "Come let me show you where you are from." Micah summons two clouds for us to take back to heaven. I stand on the cloud, and we are met in a beautiful realm of people. They are so lovely and kind, much like the clouds. My clothes change from my school t-shirt and some shorts, to a beautiful white dress with luscious wings that sprout between my shoulder blades. "Welcome to heaven."_

_ "It's so beautiful," I say. The land is all you could ever imagine. Lovely people of such pure hearts with golden halos that adorn the tops of their heads. I walk around on the fluffly clouds and back to my biological father and angel. He takes me back down to Earth and my angelic garbs, return back to my normal clothing. "So how many angels of forgiveness are there?" _

_ "Only you," he says. "God had a very special plan for you, so you are the only Angel of Forgiveness. You find a bright and enticing soul, and you either forgive the person, or you teach them how to forgive." The weight of the situation hits me._

_ "So you're telling me, on my birthday, that I am an angel who manages forgiveness and I have to carry out my angelic duty?" I ask and he nods more or less._

_ "But you are so much more than that," he says. "You have a very special gift. You are one of the only angels to really see people's souls. Your eyes were made to look for the gentlest and most forgiving souls, not for you to read the board at school." He takes my thick glasses and cracks them in half._

_ "Hey I needed those!" I yell grabbing the broken shards from his hand._

_ "Well not anymore," Micah says and grabs my electrocardiograph. My body tenses as his hands come in contact with the little box._

_ "No no no," I tell him. "I need that. If I don't have it, I will die. Please can I have it back, Micah?" I ask, but he doesn't return my life support._

_ "Katniss, you realize that you are kind of immortal and that you can leave this world whenever you want?" he says. I roll my eyes and try to grab it, but it's too late. He smashes it into bits, and I feel my heart shut down. "Now you can really see people for who they are."_

_ "What if I didn't want this?" I ask angrily. "Micah, all my life, I lived in fear of having a heart attack, and now I don't need to worry. How am I supposed to read at school or do my homework, or projects?" He sighs and pulls me close._

_ "I know it's hard baby girl," he says. "But this is what you were made to do. You can see without the glasses just as great with them on. Just give it a chance. Oh and one last thing." He places a ring on my right hand on my ring finger."This is for you. You can get back to heaven with this." After he places it on my finger, he pulls me into a tight hug. "I have faith in you Kay-Katniss and I'll see you soon."_

_ "Wait!" I call out and he stops._

_ "Yes my dear," he says. I think about it for a second and then I speak again._

_ "Why did you leave?" I ask and he sighs. "Why did you leave my mom and I. I thought that you said you loved us." I was getting angry. He had the nerve to leave me again here._

_ "Katniss, you had to realize, that my duty here, was done," Micah tells me. "You were a complete surprise, my little miracle." He smiles and touches my cheek with his soft hand. "I needed to go back and help others with their miracle, since I already got mine. I never left you, I always watched over you like a hawk." He started to walk away again._

_ "Where are you going?" I ask. He's already starting to float away. _

_ "I have to go back," Micah says. "Tell Noelle that I love her dearly." After he finishes his sentence, Micah vanishes._

_ I stormed through the wood, running away from the revelation that just happened. My mom was already at home and she was sitting in the kitchen. I run inside the house and slam the door. "Katniss, are you alright?" she asks._

_ "Mom, I saw him," I tell her and that's all she needs to know. She comes to my side and helps me sit in a chair._

_ "Are you okay?" she asks. "What did he tell you?" She rubbed her small hand on my back soothingly and she places a small cup of tea in front of me._

_ "He said that I am Kaya Evangeline Angel of forgiveness," I tell my mom. "He broke my glasses and my electrocardiograph. Mom, I'm going to die." I start to cry into my mom's open arms._

_ "No you're not," she says. "You were born for a purpose. You were his little miracle, and now you have a life to live. You will help the people." I look up at her in confusion._

_ "You knew?" I asked her and she nods._

_ "I did, but I promised your father that I would let him tell you when you were ready," my mom says. "I am really sorry sweetheart, I am." I still keep her close to me, even though she kept my identity away from me._

_ "Mom what am I going to do?" I ask her. All my life, I thought that I was just some girl with serious problems that can kill me at any moment of the day, but now my view of the world is so different. I can see my mother's soul, bright and loving, like the way she is. _

_ "What you were born to do Katniss," she says. I hold her close to me and squeeze her tight, trying to feel the comfort. I look up into my mother's kind eyes._

_ "He also said that he loves you Mom," I tell her._

_ "I know," she says. "And I already know that he's aware that I love him back."_

So now, that is where I stand. I stand in the meadow where I first met my father, on the way to school. Everything still looks the same and feels the same, but I never really saw another soul, except my mother's. I don't think that it's weird, but I know that something is a little off. I take the shortcut through the grass field, until I reach the small, rundown sign of Panem High. I live in Panem, a small close knit community, where everyone knows everything about each other. I walk into the drab and dull halls of Panem, dreading the day to come. School hasn't always been a friend of mine. I am quiet and "unapproachable" as some people say, but in reality, I'm just shy. I only have one friend, Madge, who is also known as the mayor's daughter. We met when we were little, because she thought that I was the "coolest" person with the red bow in my braids.

As quickly as I can, I walk to my locker, trying to avoid people on the way. I don't notice the person walking towards me, and I run into something hard and strong. My books and bag fall out of my arms and splat on the floor. I hold my breath and try to pick up my books as fast as I can. I look down picking up the books that have fallen, when a pale hand hands me one of the books that was next to his shoe. I look up at the person, and it's none other than Peeta Mellark. "I'm really s-sorry," I stumble out. His eyes are still the clear blue of the skies. I look up at him, and I notice his soul, strong and inviting and bright, as if I should walk in it. I rub my eyes and stand up clumsily.

"Just," he starts to say rudely. "Just watch where you're going." His voice becomes a little softer and more reasonable after he looks at me. I move away and he walks away with his posse. The brightness of his soul follows him away from where I stand. I haven't talked to Peeta Mellark since 8th grade. His father died the summer of eighth grade, and he wasn't the same since. Mr. Mellark died of a sudden heart attack, and no one knew it was coming. The once sweet boy with the golden eyes with blue beautiful eyes completely closed off from his old friends.

Peeta Mellark, the baker's sweet boy, became Peeta Mellark, the troublemaker of the town. He's been in trouble with the law multiple times, and just returned from his summer sentence at Juvenile Hall. His father's death changed him for the worse. He's been caught stealing, Joy riding, acts of violence, and vandalizing private property with his "art." I remember the kind boy who gave me that dandelion when I was younger, my symbol of hope, in this suffocating town. He plays for the school's football team, as Quarterback, which is the only way he's going to get anywhere with his record. I put a stray hair from my braid behind my ear, and continue onto my locker, where Madge is waiting for me.

"Katniss are you okay?" she asks me checking my face for any blemishes that could've appeared. I put her hands down and open up my locker.

"Madge I'm fine," I tell her. She panics and checks me again for bruises and scars.

"No, I heard that you bumped into Peeta Mellark," she says. I roll my eyes. "He could kill you."

"Madge, he didn't hurt me at all," I tell her. "He picked up one of my books and told me to watch out, that's it I swear." She looks at me with her eyes bugging out of her head.

"So he didn't hurt you?" she asks. I shake my head no and she hugs me. "Thank God you're okay." Sometimes Madge is melodramatic.

"Madge, Peeta isn't that bad," I tell her. "He just…he's just misunderstood and still mourning of his father's death. Some people cry, but he does other things, just leave him alone. God knows that people talk about him all the time, I feel his pain." The whispers haven't stopped from when I was little. Instead of being called "weird" I was now being called "defective" and "illegitimate" because of my parentage.

"Katniss, this is Peeta Mellark we're talking about," she says wildly. "The kid who almost killed the guy on the street." During the summer, Peeta got into a fight with someone and almost nearly killed him. The boy suffered from a brain aneurism and is now paralyzed from the waist down.

"Well Madge, I'm okay," I tell her truthfully. We walk together to our first class to start off my day of torture.

The first few classes go by surprisingly fast, and lunch creeps up on me unexpectedly. Madge and I take our usual seats under the oak tree in the corner of the grass field. No one usually sits on the grass, except Madge and I. I plop down and open up my bag to take out an apple, my favorite fruit in the whole world. I bite into the juicy red one I brought today as Madge takes a bite out of her peanut butter and sugar sandwich. "Sometimes I think that Math should be taken out of our schedule," Madge says and I laugh.

We are complete opposites. Madge likes English and art, where as I like math and biology. She has blonde ringlets and pale blue eyes, and I have straight dark hair and grey eyes. But that's just what makes us friends. "Madge, math makes the world go round," I tell her. "How could you watch TV, or use your phone without math?" She rolls her eyes and eats her sandwich.

"Whatever," she grumbles and I laugh. I survey around the quad area and I notice people's souls again. There are some people with bright souls, like Madge, and others whose souls could blow out like a fuse, like Cato and Glimmer. Still, the brightest soul is none other than Peeta Mellark, as he stands with his back on the walls of the gym. He stands there with a stoic smug look and his stupid hat put on his head backwards, with his golden curls peeking out. I roll my eyes thinking that of all people he's the one whose soul is the brightest, and the one that I must teach to forgive. I go back to Madge, focusing my attention on the apple I'm working on. Just as I'm about to finish the last bit of the apple to the core, Madge smacks it out of my hand.

"Madge!" I yell, angry at her sudden outburst.

"Look," she says averting her eyes to the direction I'm supposed to look at. I turn my head and see what she's talking about. Peeta Mellark stands watching me intently. His blue eyes are searching me, as if for an answer. I copy his stare, just as strong to get him to stop looking at me, and when he notices that I caught him, he turns away, back to his so-called "friends." "Oh my."

"What?" I ask Madge and she smiles.

"He has it bad," Madge says and smiles.

"He has what bad?" I ask. I am really oblivious to half the things Madge says, since half the things don't really make sense. I am so confused to what she's trying to point at.

"You don't see it?" she asks and I shake my head no. She rolls her eyes and grabs my shoulders. "Peeta Mellark likes you. Like he wants to marry and have kids with you like you." I laugh so hard that I snort, and the muscles in my stomach hurt.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard," I choke out from the laughter. "I highly doubt that he likes me. Madge, I ran into him today and that's it." I wipe away the tears that form on the corners of my eyes. I take a second glance to where Peeta was standing, and his soul shines that my eyes start to hurt. He looks at me again, and now it's my turn to look away. I see him in my peripheral vision and there is a smug smirk on his dimpled face.

The bell rings and Madge and I get up to go back for another 2 classes left. Madge and I both take the same courses to be in the same classes. The school is so small, that there are only a few people per class, so we took the most unfilled classes we could think of, and that's how we have every single class together. School ends quickly, and I can't wait to get home and lay down on my fluffy bed. Madge I walk down the hall to get home, when the infamous Peeta Mellark stands at the end. The light from his soul blinds me, so I turn around quickly and get out from the back, which means I'll have to take the long way home, and Madge follows me soon after.

I live all the way across town, in a small house hidden behind a blanket of trees. I adjust the book bag on my shoulder and trudge my way back home, with Madge staring at me with a small smile plastered on her pale face. "What's making you smile?" I ask her. "Did you finally get tickets to Finnick Odair's concert?"

"No," she says angrily. "It's just how you avoided Peeta Mellark. I mean, you did say that he wasn't so bad this morning…" I nudge her with my shoulder.

"Well, that was before you creeped me out," I tell her. "Madge, he was fine before, okay? I just don't like him that much." In reality, I couldn't handle looking at him. His soul was too bright, and I was about to walk into it, and he is just so beautiful, both inside and out. I would've walked in and never come out, so it's in my safety to avoid Peeta Mellark as much as possible.

"I didn't want to creep you out," she says truthfully. "I was telling you what I see, and what I told you, was what I saw. I can't lie to you Katniss." No one can really. I'm just to "pure" now for anyone to lie around me.

We walk together until we have to go our separate ways. "By Madge!" I call out and she waves. I walk through town saying hello to the old lady who walks past and helping the man pick up the apples he dropped on the ground. I continue walking, when I see Peeta Mellark walking the opposite way. He's on the same sidewalk as I am, but he's not alone. His friends are right behind him, and I see him holding something, which I presume is a spray paint can. I hold my books closer to me as I try to walk past them.

"Well if it isn't little miss Katniss Everdeen," Marvel Adams says to me as I try to walk away. He stands in front of me, preventing a way out for me to use. "The little Angel." My heart quickens its pace and I can feel myself get lightheaded. I really wish that my electrocardiograph was working again. Maybe I can ask for a new one?

"Excuse me," I say politely, but he doesn't let me pass.

"Why are you leaving so soon," Marvel says. I try not to look into his green eyes. "We just want to have some fun right?" I turn my head and I catch Peeta's face. His cheeks are an angry red color and his eyes turned from the clear blue, to a dark indigo.

"No, I really need to get home," I tell them, but they push me farther and farther away from my destination. The all laugh, all except for Peeta.

"You don't get it do you?" Marvel asks. "We just want to talk Katniss. Maybe over some tea?" I can tell that he's mocking me. He tries to push me away, but I don't feel any pain. Instead, I see Peeta Mellark holding him back yelling at him.

"Leave her alone!" he screams. I hold in my fear, looking at the two fighting. "Don't you dare touch her!" Marvel and Peeta fight, until one of their members, Blight I think, pulls them apart.

"Calm down Mellark," Blight says and I take this as an escape. I walk around them as quickly as possible and leave the fighting people behind. I turn around and see all their souls at once. Blight's is brighter than some of them, but still isn't the brightest one there, and Marvel's soul could go out if I pour a cup of water on his head. I train my eyes on Peeta, who stands there watching me until blight pulls him back. His hat still is worn backwards, as usual, but he puts on his sunglasses, concealing his eyes from mine.

I almost sprint my way home, feeling my enlarged heart beat crazily. I walk over to the kitchen, ignoring my mother's greeting and take the pills to lower my blood pressure, and one to regulate the beatings of my heart. "Katniss, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say quickly. "I just went for a run." She seems to buy my answer, but she's still angry at me.

"Katniss your heart could give out at any time," she says and holds me close. "And your electrocardiograph is completely smashed. We need to get you a new one." I shake my head no.

"No," I tell her. "Micah said I don't need it. He said that my heart is just normal and I won't die. I'll leave when I want to and when I feel that I need to go." She sighs and still hugs me and pets my hair.

"Well it would give me peace of mind if you did wear one," she says and grabs a new electrocardiograph from her bag. "I saw it broken this morning and I got a new one from Doctor Harland this morning. Even though you don't need it, I guess I've been so used to seeing it and getting feedback from it, that I want you to use it." I take it gladly and turn it on. I hook it up to the side where it used to be placed, and I hear the beautiful noise of its erratic beating when my heart's too overworked.

"Thanks Mom," I say and hold her tight. The medication soon works, and the machine that I'm hooked up to stops beeping. I take a shower, feeling the beads of water wash away the day. I relax finally sinking into my plush bed, and I open my computer to get a bunch of messages from Madge. I video chat her and hear her yells.

"Katniss!" she screams. "I heard what happened." I'm not surprised that she heard. Once something happens in Panem, everyone knows about it.

"I think everyone did," I say and she gives me her angry face.

"Katniss what happened?" she asks. "What did Peeta do?" I play with a damp end of my long hair.

"Marvel was just being a douche, and tried to push me and Peeta stood in front of him and pushed him away," I tell her. "Plain and simple." She shows me a shocked face.

"No way," Madge says. "Peeta protected you? That is so sweet." I roll my eyes as she goes on and on about my future.

"Madge!" I say and she stops talking. "Nothing is going on between us okay? He just helped me." She grumbles to herself angrily. "I'll see you later okay?" and with that, I close my computer.

I walk downstairs, to where my mother is sitting in the living room, watching the news. "How's the new machine?" she asks.

"Just as it was before," I tell her and I sit on the couch with her. I snuggle into her side.

"Is something going on Katniss?" she asks and holds me tight.

"No," I tell her. "I'm just really happy to be home."


	2. The Scare

A/N: This is my seventh story, I think, and I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave reviews or comments or suggestions if you want and favorite/follow the story. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy the story!

The Scare

A few weeks passed from when Marvel tried to hurt me, and when Peeta protected me. Madge never lets me live it down, so I just decided to ignore her when she started to bring it up. As for my "angelic duties", I've been keeping an eye on Peeta. I decided that he was the person I would change for the better. It really seems that he's an understanding person, even though he looks to be a little rough around the edges. Madge still catches him watching me from time to time. He watches me when I eat my apple during and when I walk home, and sometimes when I walk past him in the hall.

I arrive at school on time, as usual, and catch up with Madge who is already at her locker. "Hey Madge," I say tiredly. I woke up today not feeling in the mood to go to school. I put on a sweatshirt and some shorts and braided my hair quickly to get over. Also, my electrocardiograph was beeping erratically, even though I didn't do any physical activity, so I took my medication to maybe to get my heart back to beating normally.

"Hey Kat," she says and closes her locker. "You don't look to well. Are you okay?" I replace the books that I have and grab new ones. Madge ties her curls back into a pony tail and checks my face for a fever. Ever since she knew about my now "condition" she always checks to see if everything is okay and if I'm "working." She grabs the e-graph and looks at it for a second. My blood pressure is a little high, but my heart seems to be beating normally from the medication. "Well you don't look like your sick…"

"Yeah," I say lazily. "I'm just really tired and my e-graph was going really crazy earlier this morning. I took some of my medication to calm it down, so I think it's getting better." I rub my hand across my forehead and yawn.

"Okay," Madge says wearily. "But if you're not feeling well, just tell me so we can get you checked out okay?" Madge is like my sister, and she knows when I don't feel well or when I'm not happy.

"Okay," I say. "But I feel fine, I'm okay." She nods and we walk to first period. The whole morning, I feel nauseous and there is a slow, but steady pain in my head that is creeping toward my chest. I brush it off, thinking that I'm catching the flu or something.

When lunch comes around, I feel like I'm going to die, but I don't want to show Madge that I'm sick so that she won't worry about me. We're eating, well she's eating, and I'm slowly picking at my apple. I feel dizzy and like I'm about to throw up, so I hide it by trying to scan around. I look around the campus and I see the normal kids. Football jocks throwing a football around the field, the anorexic girls pretending that they aren't hungry, and Peeta watching me nonchalantly in this direction. I get up slowly to throw away the apple core when I feel super lightheaded; I take a few more steps when I fall suddenly.

There is a strong pain in my chest and my left arm, and I hear Madge screaming, "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" She's sitting over me and I'm slowly going in and out of consciousness. I look around and I see Madge smiling trying to tell me that everything is okay on my right side, and I look to my other side, and I see him.

Peeta is sitting there grabbing my legs and my back lifting me up. He's looking at me with fear as I tilt my head back. "Katniss you have to stay with me," he says desperately. "You need to stay…" and the last part is cut off. He's moving somewhere because I'm bouncing in his strong arms. I feel the peace spread over my small body, and I immediately relax into his arms. I slowly close my eyes, and I see the white light with clouds all over coming closer to me. My father is standing there waiting for me with open arms.

_"Hey Baby girl," he says and hugs me. "It is so nice to see you." He leads me through the open doors and I walk in with him. My clothes change from my sweatshirt to a beautiful white dress that flows all the way down to my bare feet. Huge wings sprout up, and my hair is adorned with a halo. I glide from cloud to cloud greeted by everyone there waiting for me. I look around the white expanse and fly higher and higher._

_ "It is so nice to be back," I say. I do miss Earth and my friends and Mom, but being back here feels right. I feel like I have a place here. I'm drunk on the peace that flows like a million rivers._

_ "I know," Micah says. "It's nice to see you back."He leads me the way to a small cloud where I sit with my father. "How are you?"_

_ "Now I'm great," I say. "But before, I was miserable." I feel my hair flow gently over my shoulders as I lay back into the fluffy pillow. I look around to notice all the other angels working and saying high to me. Some of them are going back to Earth to do their job while others are sitting on their clouds playing their harps and gliding everywhere._

_ "I could tell," he says and joins me in lying down. "We were all waiting to see you." He was right. When I came, everyone was there to see me._

_ "I could tell," I say. Right now I'm in pure bliss. I don't feel any pain and I don't feel any discomfort, exclusion, or grief. I feel at home and welcomed._

_ "Katniss I see you have found your first lost soul," he says. "Peeta Mellark seems to be a tough nut to crack." As he says this I come back to my senses. I didn't just leave the pain back there; I left my family, Madge, and Peeta. They were all trying to save me down in the physical world, but I'm up here._

_ "Mom!" I blurt out immediately. "Micah I need my mom, I need to see her Micah." I don't know what she'd do if I was gone for good._

_ "Okay here let me show you," he says. He pulls a few clouds back, and my mother comes into view. She's trying to hold back her tears when she looks inside a window. Peeta is there hugging my mom soon after, and Madge is balling, joining the group hug. "They're trying to cope with your sudden heart attack." I start crying too, looking at their anguish and pain._

_ "Micah I have to go back," I say desperately. "I need to see them. Micah please!" He tries to comfort me and console me._

_ "Katniss, I pulled you out because I needed to talk to you," he says. "You can go back as soon as we finish, I just need to guide you a little." I look at him confused. "I had to cause the heart attack to see you, sorry." I get filled with anger._

_ "You caused it?" I ask. "Why would you do that to me Micah? To them?" I stand up pacing on the cloud. I calm down forgiving him because he needed to talk to me. "What did you need to tell me?" I ask. He sighs and stands up so he can talk to me face to face._

_ "Peeta Mellark, is a tough nut to crack as I said," my father starts. "He might not respond to your tactics, so you might have to think outside of the box. You may fail, and that is totally fine, but it might put you down. Just don't give up." I was afraid to hear that I was going to fail from my father. _

_ "I know, but he's different," I say. "I think that I can get through to him." I place my arms on the side, basking in the white light and losing myself in the vast softness of the cloud._

_ "I know Kat," he says. "But if you need anything else or if you just want to come back, you can use your rings for only a limited time, or you can come up permanently. He's been through a lot, and he might not respond to your news as well as others." I open up the clouds again, mimicking my father to look down at my family and friends._

_ "I don't think I want to be here forever," I say. "At least not yet." I added the last part quietly and my dad's face becomes a little saddened and disappointed. _

_ "I know honey," he says. "But if you need anything, you always have me. I'm a mere blink away." I get up ready for my journey back to my physical body._

_ "I know," I say and hug him. I've been feeling closer to him since I knew that he was looking out for me from above. I can sense his presence sometimes. "I'll try to visit soon."_

_ "Okay baby cakes," he says and I use the ring to go back. "I'll be watching over you!" I turn around and wave at him as I leave heaven. My soul carries me back to my body. I am placed gently back into it and I sigh. My eyes flutter open._

I hear the beeping of machines around me. My eyes adjust to the white light, and the smell of antibacterial products fills my nose. I feel tubes down my throat pushing the air into my lungs and they are very uncomfortable as I try to turn my head. I slowly twist my neck around to see my surroundings. The walls are white and a small TV sits on a shelf at the corner of my room. Outside the small blinds I have, is my mom who is speaking to my doctor. I look to the other side, and I notice someone there. It takes me a while to guess, but I soon realize that it's Peeta Mellark with his head in his hands and he's slowly rocking back and forth. I can't call anyone with the tubes in my mouth, so I try to use my hands to get anyone's attention.

My flimsy arm catches the side of the bed where a button is to call a nurse, I press it gently and all of a sudden the room is flooded with nurses, the doctor, my mom, and Peeta. The nurses check my vitals as my mom comes to the side of my bed, holding my hand. "Hey baby girl," she says and smoothes my hair. "I'm so happy to see you awake." I squeeze her hand saying that I am happy to see her too. "We were all so worried about you," Mom says. "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" A part of me was because I thought I was okay, another part of me was stubborn Katniss who didn't need to get help from anyone.

"Hi Katniss," Doctor Harland says. "You put us in quite a scare. You had a heart attack, and you weren't breathing on your own, so I'm sorry that there are tubes down your throat. They might be a little uncomfortable. You were in a coma for a few days, so you might feel a little weak and tired. We are going to keep you for a few more days to keep a follow up and take a few tests, then you can go back home." I blink when he talks and I guess he takes that as an agreement. "We'll take the tubes out pretty soon. We just want to know that you'll be able to breathe on your own."

"I'm so happy you're back Katniss," Mom says and kisses me. "I am going to go talk to the doctors and nurses outside. Just rest and feel better." She kisses my and flickers her eyes over to Peeta who was now standing up and at the side of my bed.

"Uh…Hey Katniss," he says and rubs his hand on his neck. His soul shines super bright at this moment, but I ignore it so I can really see Peeta's face. His hair falls into his eyes, but curls at the end, exposing the blue sapphires. He has a few freckles on the bridge of his nose because of the constant exposure to the sun from football practice. He's muscular and strong, and very tall from my view. "I hope you're feeling better." I can't respond to him by speaking, so I hold my hand up to him so he can grab it. He does, and his large warm hand envelopes mine. "You scared the shit out of me, I mean I thought that another person was going to die on me and I couldn't…" he trails off after, about to choke on his words, and I squeeze his hand. "Madge was here, but she had to leave and I have to call her because you woke up now." He takes out his phone and I can hear Madge screaming.

Thirty minutes later, Madge joins my visitor clan with my mom also there. "You're Alive!" she says happily and grabs my hand on the side of the bed. "Don't you dare do that to me again, I was so worried." Sometimes I think that she's more of my mom than my actual mom. "Katniss I thought that I lost my best friend. You were lucky that Peeta grabbed you and took you to the nurse as I called 9-1-1." I look over at Peeta and his face becomes a red color. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Everyone leaves soon after, but Peeta stays wanting to make sure that I was okay. My mother insists that he goes home' and can see me tomorrow, so he leaves. Sometime through the night, the doctors removed the tubes from my mouth and chest and I wake up almost normal again, but I still have the I.V. in my arm and my hair is still splayed across my shoulders. My mom is in the room reading a book and Peeta is sitting doing homework. I never knew that he actually did homework. I always thought that he was just at school to get credit for college, but to be on the football team you have to have at least a 2.4 GPA.

He's biting on the back of a pencil and reading the history book. "Mom," I say quietly but she doesn't hear. "Mom." She turns her head towards me and puts her books down.

"Good Morning Katniss," Mom says and kisses my forehead. "How was your night?" I yawn before answering.

"Fine," I say as she lifts my bed up into a seating position. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine," she says. "You should be getting a few tests done and maybe tomorrow you'll go back home." She comes closer to me and whispers, "That nice young man has been here all morning, you should at least acknowledge him." She leaves the room saying that she's going to get some apple sauce for me to eat.

"How're you doing?" he asks and puts his books down. "I mean without the tubes and everything…" It's cute to see how awkward he is when he's trying to make small talk with me.

"Fine," I say as if it was déjà vu. He's glowing and I have to rub my eyes to get it to stop a little. "Why are you here all the time? Don't you have school to go to?" He rubs his head nervously and cracks his neck.

"Uhh, they said that I could take off a few days," he says. "I just want to make sure that you're okay since you kinda just fell." He's inexplicably cute, but a little intimidating since he does have a criminal record.

"Oh, thanks," I say. "If you want, you can leave. It's not like I'm trying to get rid of you. It's just that your friends might think you're strange for staying in the hospital with me." I rebraid my hair and tie it off at the end.

"I don't think they'll care," he says truthfully. I kind of feel bad for him. "They have each other and Marvel." He clears his throat awkwardly and I try to continue the conversation.

"Was it scary?" I ask and he looks confused. "I mean seeing me half dead in your arms? I never said thank you did I? Thank you."

"It was terrifying," he says sincerely. "I thought that you died in my arms, so I ran you to the nurse's office and I performed CPR." He blushes after and then I blush.

"Well thank you for saving my life," I say. I'm kind of lying since I could've gone back at any time, but I don't tell him. "I owe you everything." And I seriously do. He's saved me multiple times and all I've done was say thank you.

"Seeing you alive is enough to suffice," he says and my heart flutters a little.

I am released from the hospital a few days later, after I took some tests and received new medication, and a constant electrocardiograph that will automatically transmit my information to the hospital, instead of the monthly visit. Peeta stays by my side through the whole trip, and my mom is always there to give me the eye, as if she's trying to coax me to like him. I get a few days back home to catch up and to get back into my schedule from my heart attack.

"So I see that Peeta boy really likes to see you," my mom says nonchalantly.

"Mom he's just an old friend," I say. "Don't worry." She puts down her small cup of tea.

"Katniss, I know what that boy does, and I'm not too fond of it," she says and I roll my eyes. "But I also knew his father who was as sweet as sugar, and I also know that Peeta is a carbon copy. I think he's just doing this bad boy act as a cover up, but still, a bad boy is a bad boy and I want you to be careful."

"I will Mom," I say and promise. She gives me a questioning look and walks back to her room.

The doorbell rings a few minutes after school ends, and Madge and Peeta are at my door. I walk over in my sweats and a t-shirt and open up the door. Peeta looks awfully cute in his football jersey and his backwards hat, and Madge is holding up cupcakes from his bakery. "We came bearing gifts," she says and holds out a vanilla cupcake. "Well actually he brought them and I took credit."

"How's home?" Peeta asks. He really doesn't know how to talk to me because we didn't say a single word since that awkward day when I bumped into him and four years before that.

"It's home," I say and my mom pops out from her room to check on the company.

"Hi kids," she says and invites them inside even more. Madge fits in with us, but Peeta sticks out like a sore thumb. He's a strong football player who's like 6'2" and has to duck to get into some of the archways. "Make yourself at home."

"Sorry, my mom's just used to Madge who always makes herself at home," I tell Peeta and he assures me that it's fine.

"So when are you coming back?" Peeta asks.

"Tomorrow," I say. "I've been getting used to my schedule, my new e-graph, the meds and all that good stuff." He looks at me with confusion.

"What's an e-graph?" he asks and Madge laughs at his obliviousness.

"It's an Electrocardiograph," I tell him and show him the little box. "It tracks the beating of my heart and sometimes adds electric impulses to help it stay controlled." He looks appalled at what I just said.

"So that box shocks you?" he asks and I nod.

"It doesn't hurt," I say. "It just keeps my heart beat strong and steady." I place the little machine in his hands. "See this is my beats per minute, my blood pressure, and the amount of electric impulses it sends. Right now, I don't need any because it's functioning normally." He looks at the little box and puts it back in my hand.

"So this is basically your life saver?" he asks. I shrug more or less. He smiles and his soul shines brighter than ever.

"So you better keep this in hand so that you don't die on me again," he says and I laugh.

"Don't worry," I tell both of them. "I'll try not to."

The next day comes quickly, and I decide that I'm not going to block the soul searching for me. I want to finally help others learn to forgive, since it's my duty and since I did have a near death experience. I am nervous to go back to school, because I don't know if Peeta is going to talk to me or not. I walk through the field dotted with the changing leaves, signaling the time of cooling. I continue to trudge through the field and make my way back to the small school of Panem. I walk in, trying to ignore the stares and whispers of "she almost died" or "I heard that she did that to herself." I find Madge at my locker, but so far, no sign of Peeta. I take into mind that he does have friends, but I want to see his beautiful soul and hear his voice talking to me.

In first period, I help a girl, Clove, forgive her boyfriend who couldn't make it on her birthday, and I mentally keep track of the people I've been helping. At lunch, I help Cato Hartford get back together with Glimmer Evans even though she cheated on him with Marvel Adams. Madge and I sit at lunch, and I see Peeta with his old friends again, but he's wearing his jersey. There's a game today, and the whole school is excited because it's the first home game of the season. This is the only thing that the little town of Panem gets excited for. The whole town comes out on football nights to watch the game.

I notice that Peeta doesn't even acknowledge that I was there. Honestly, I'm a little angry, but if I don't forgive and forget, I'll be doing the exact opposite of what I'm trying to teach others. I'll be a hypocrite. "Is someone jealous?" Madge asks.

"Why would I be jealous?" I ask. Peeta's not dating anyone; he's just with his friends and completely ignoring Madge and I. Madge gives me a face and laughs.

"I see the little green monster," she says. "Kat, he has friends too." I roll my eyes.

"I know," I say. "It's just… he's different." I hear her laugh and I scowl at her. "Shut up and eat your sandwich." Lunch is over and pretty soon, school ends too, and as I walk back home, Peeta catches up to me.

"Hey," he says as we walk. His jersey says Mellark with the number 58 on the back. He isn't wearing a hat or sunglasses and looks to be in his purest form.

"Hi," I say quietly. "Why are you following me back home?"

"I was just wondering… if you were… going to the game?" he asks shyly. He rubs his neck, which I now presume is a nervous habit.

"Who doesn't go to the game?" I ask. He turns red after I ask my question.

"I just thought…that since you know… I didn't know if it was okay…" he's clearly struggling with what he's trying to say.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "But I think that you should learn how to use your words." I leave him after I answer his question and get back home.

Madge, Mom, and I walk back to school for the football game. We get seats in the middle of the bleachers, covered by fans all around us. I sit intently, like my mom, as Madge screams and yells. She either cheers them on, or she yells at the referee for making a bad call. It's kind of funny seeing how passionate she is. So far, the team is doing well, on Peeta's behalf because of his one throw that the wide receiver caught for a touchdown, and his 25 yard run to the end zone. I smile when I see him make a great play and actually start to cheer.

During half time, Madge and I walk down the bleachers so that she can get some candy. I notice Marvel and Blight standing next to the gate, looking really sketchy. Marvel gives me the eye and waves. I turn around to ignore him as much as possible. Madge buts the candy, and when we turn around, Marvel and Blight stand in front of us. "Hey Katniss, hey Madge," he says with his arrogant and cocky voice. We walk past them, but he follows us.

"Marvel, I really need to get back to my seat," I tell him. Blight tries to get him to leave us alone, but he persists.

"That was some scary shit you pulled the other day," Marvel says. "I thought that you died." He's trying to push us back, like he did before, but Blight holds him.

"Hey man, we should go…" Blight says and I give him a small smile.

"No," Marvel says. His smile and his green eyes scare the crap out of me. "I want to talk to little Kitty Kat." He tries to grab my hair, but I slap his hand.

"It was fun to chat," I tell him. "And let's try not to do it again okay?" I grab Madge and we walk around him as fast as we can, getting back to our seat.

"What was that all about?" Madge asks. I shrug, assuring her that he's just an annoying prick.

The players come back on the field, and they struggle a little bit. They start trailing by three points and it goes back and forth. There are only a few minutes left in the game, and it's 4th and 10. It's forth down and they have to make it ten yards to get a first down again. Peeta is calling out the play, and I see his head turn. He looks like he's looking for something, or someone. I catch his eye and I wave smiling. He smiles back, and focuses on the game again. All of a sudden, Peeta pretends to make a hand off to the running back, and the receiver makes a run around the left. Peeta takes a step back and throws the ball, which the wide receiver catches farther than the ten yards they have to make. He keeps running all the way down the field, gaining yards and finally down at the end zone. The game ends with a field goal, and Panem high beats the visitors by four points. Everyone is screaming and cheering and going down to the field to congratulate the team. I Madge runs down, but I saunter down the steps with my mom close by.

I catch a glimpse of Peeta, but he is taken away by the team soon after. My mother is talking to some of her friends from town, and I Madge is trying to flirt with some of the football players. I smile at her constant touchy feely act and her batting eyes. I turn around to find my mom, when Peeta is standing right behind. "You scared me," I say while taking deep breaths. "I could go into sudden cardiac arrest if you do that again."

"Sorry about that," he says while smiling. "Did you watch the whole game?" His happiness is radiating off of him, and his soul is rising, indicating his contentment.

"I did," I say. Someone bumps me from behind into his arms and he gets mad.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yells angrily. He soon smiles at me, and I release myself.

"You need to calm down," I say. "It's okay, forgive and forget." Now I know what my dad meant by him being a "tough nut to crack."

"Sorry," he says shyly.

"You played really well today," I tell him. "The whole game was because of you. Colleges will eat that up." He shrugs.

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Peeta says. "I don't think that universities want a multiple time law breaker and a kid who's been to Juvi multiple times."

"Well," I tell him. "You should be the one to prove them wrong." I walk away to my mother, so that we can go home.

"That was quite a game," Mom says as we walk back home. "I seriously thought that we were going to lose."

"You should thank the Angel of Miracles," I say, hinting my mom that Micah probably had something to do with it. "I think that Micah would be the one to thank." She smiles.

"Since when have you been seeing Micah?" she asks. I shrug and then give in.

"Mom, he was the one who caused my sudden heart attack," I tell her and she looks angry. "He needed to talk to me, so he thought of the only way to get me to talk to him, because God knows that I wouldn't go up to him." My mom lets out a sigh.

"Really? He almost gave me a heart attack because of that," Mom says. "Sometimes I really wish that Micah would just warn me a little. Maybe leave me a note?" I laugh.

"Since when does an Angel leave a note?" I ask and she looks at me.

"You do," she says. I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm an exception," I say. "I guess the Angel of Forgiveness doesn't want her mother to worry about me." We get closer to the house, and I just can't wait to sit on the couch and watch a cheesy movie.

"So what did your father want to talk to you about?" she asks. "It must be really important since he nearly killed you…" She opens up the door and I take a seat at the small dining table.

"He just needed to show me some guidance," I tell her. "He said that my first real soul was tough, and that I shouldn't be discouraged if I fail." I take off my jacket and set it on the chair.

"Who's your first real soul?" she asks and I don't really want to tell her.

"Peeta Mellark," I say and she gasps. "Mom he chose me I didn't go to him. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid that he'll be angry at me. I like him, I really do, but it's like I have to fix him before I can really tell him how I feel. I don't want him to think that he's my charity case and that I'm only using him. He's so much different than all the other people. He's been in trouble multiple times, but his soul is so pure. Mom I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should tell him who I really am and help him that way, or keep my identity hidden and tell him after? Either way, I know he won't like it." I lay my head down on the table and my mom places a glass of water in front of me.

"Honestly sweetheart, I don't know," she tells me truthfully. "But if my eyes are correct, that boy seriously has deep feelings for you, if he stayed at the hospital when you were sick and carried you to the nurse's office. Peeta will understand with whatever you choose, and if he doesn't, it's his loss. But don't get caught up in your job Katniss. Your heart always comes first. I had to learn that the hard way."

"I know Mom," I reassure her.

A/N: I hope you guys like chapter 2! And if you have any suggestions or anything feel free to leave reviews or comments or whatever. I take your suggestions and criticism into consideration to make my writing better. Also follow and Favorite!


	3. What are We?

I hope you enjoy chapter three and thanks for the 13 reviews! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Feel free to review, favorite, and follow!

What are We?

The weeks after the football game, follow in the usual way. Madge and I continue to stay under the radar, and Peeta continues to be the rising star. He did get in trouble for vandalism again, but Coach Abernathy talked with the sheriff's department, and they let him go for the team. Peeta still says hi from time to time, but not as much. He's constantly swept away by the team or his friends, and he only really talks to me at the end of a game or when I walk home. Still, he watches me like a hawk every day. It's like he's protecting me, just in case something happens again.

I go to all the football games in the three weeks time, and so far Panem High is undefeated. The star Quarterback never fails to throw a great pass or run the few yards to make a touchdown, and I'm always there to cheer him on. I always wave to him when he looks at me or give him shy smiles. At the end of the game, Peeta always comes to talk to me about anything. Sometimes we get caught up talking about the most random things, that I forget that we are at the football game, and that the whole stadium already cleared out.

I visit my father one day, using the ring, to get back up to heaven so that I could talk to him. Sometimes I just miss his presence and I want someone who hears me and understands me. I just met him, and I want to know that I'm not alone, and that he knows the troubles I face. I walk to the field and through some of the trees, where I first met I father on my birthday. It's also secluded so no one can see me go from the physical world to heaven. I take a deep breath and look at the ring. I take it off and hold it in my hand. The little stone on the ring hits the sun and creates a little spark, and all of a sudden, a cloud comes to greet me. I step on the cloud and place the ring back on my finger.

_The cloud takes me up to heaven, and my clothes change almost immediately. "Micah?" I call out. "Micah?" _

_ "Now who's calling my name?" Micah says teasingly and comes out. I clumsily run to him, as best as I can in my dress, and hug him. "What's the matter baby girl?"_

_ "I just want to talk to you," I tell him. He smells like rosemary and lavender. "I feel lonely down there because no one understands the pressure that's on me. Sometimes I just need a break, so I come here to get a hug and to relax." I hold onto his strong frame and he hugs me back. His presence envelops me like a thick blanket, and I immediately relax in the environment around me._

_ "I think that you are doing just fine," Micah says. "The boy cares a lot about you, and it would be good to get him to start becoming a better person." I release from his hug, and plop ungracefully onto the soft cloud._

_ "It's just…" I start to say and trail off. "Sometimes I feel like my brain says that I should be doing one thing, and my heart is telling me to do the exact opposite. Like, my mind tells me to tell him that I'm an angel, but then he'll leave me, and my heart tells me to reveal myself later." I know I already discussed this with my mom, but I want to get an angel's point of view. My father knows what I'm feeling, and must have gone through something similar before too._

_ "Did I ever tell you about my journey becoming an angel?" he asks. I shake my head no and he sits across from me. "Well, I was as a fully fledged angel. Micah, meaning the angel of miracles." I nod my head in agreement and he pops out some Katniss flowers and puts them in my hair. "Well, I was born here, but I had the power to become human to witness the miracles that I helped create. I watched ill people get better, poor people become rich, and disasters becoming life savers." I smile at the thought. I would love to watch people become immensely happy because of the miracles that my dad helps create._

_ "So like when Madge's mom almost died from her throat cancer, but the tumor removals worked?" I ask and he smiled. He placed the last katniss flower in my hair._

_ "Exactly," Micah says. "Well anyways, I was just roaming around a small town, finished with an assignment of saving a grandmother, when I see this beautiful young lady walking on a small path to her house. She was the most beautiful creature in the world, even more beautiful than some of the angels back in heaven." I already know where this is going._

_ "It's mom right?" I ask and he laughs._

_ "You know, I think that you're too smart for these stories Kat," he says between breaths. "But yes, it was your mother. I watched her for a long time, and came up with a plan to finally meet her. So I pretended to be walking on the path, but I started to sing. All angels are born with a voice of their own, so I tried to use mine in my benefit. Before I knew it, I was in love with your mother." _

_I smile at the thought of my mother falling for Micah fast. I could see it happening in my mind. Micah is handsome, as my mom would say, and the voice just completed the package."It was a little before we saw each other for a year, when your mom came running to me. Noelle was hysterical. She was crying and hyperventilating. So I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that her parents disowned her. I asked her why, and that's when I found out about you for the first time."_

"_Wait so Grandma and Grandpa disowned Mom?" I asked. I never knew that part of the story._

"_They did at first, but when they saw you, they forgave your mother," Micah said. "They loved you ever since you were born. So when I found out, I told her not to worry and that she would be safe with me. Noelle already knew that I was an angel and trusted me with all her heart. We lived in a small secluded house, where no one could find us or take you away from me. God knew that you were an angel and he also knew that you were special. I was so thankful the day you were born, because you were my little miracle. I never loved anything so much until I saw you." _

"_If you loved me so much," I start to say. "Then why did you leave? Mom needed you and you left her. You left us." I felt the anguish that my mom was talking about._

"_It's complicated," Micah says. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it, but I came here for answers._

"_I have time," I reply and he gives in. We all know who's more stubborn here._

"_I lived with you until you were about one," Micah says. "My physical world experience was coming to an end, and I was needed back in heaven. Your mom knew that I had to leave one day. But Katniss, you have to understand that I never left you. I was always there for you. On every birthday, piano recital, speech, performance, you name it I was there. So when I saw you physically again, I got really excited and forgot that you were completely oblivious to everything that was going on." _

"_I know," I say. "It would just be nice if you came to visit sometimes. I can tell that Mom needs to talk to someone besides me and her friends sometimes." He smiles._

"_I'll try my best honey, I will," he says. I continue to bask in the peace, until I realize that I should be getting home._

"_I have to go Micah," I say. "My mom might be worried. Or even worse, Madge." I laugh at the thought of Madge calling me again in a full on panic attack._

"_Okay Katniss," he says and hugs me. "It was nice to talk to you again. And remember do what feels right to you." Of course he says the same thing as my mother. No wonder they are the perfect couple._

"_I will," I say and I take out the ring. "Bye Micah." The sun catches the stone and a cloud appears, but before I go, Micah stops me. He scratches his arm nervously, and pauses before he speaks again._

"_If you want to…" he starts of nervously. "You can call me Dad. I mean you don't have to, because you don't really know me. It doesn't matter to me, only up to you." I taste how it sounds on my tongue._

_I envelop him into one last hug before going on the cloud. "Bye Dad," I say and he smiles. He waves me down, until I reach my spot when I first left. It's still light out, so I continue to walk back home._

I open the door to see my mom back from work. She took a few days off from the hospital to watch me, so she wants to make up all the hours that she missed. It looks like she just got home a few minutes ago. "Hey Sweetheart," she says when I walk in. "How was your day?"

"Normal," I say at first then I start to elaborate. I tell her why I was more late than usual. "I just needed to talk to my dad, sorry I was late. I hope I didn't scare you too much." I set my book bag down on the table and sit on the couch.

"Is everything okay Katniss?" Mom asks and sits next to me.

"Yeah" I tell her. "I was just feeling a little under the weather and lonely, and I needed someone who could understand the pressure that's placed on me." I snuggle into her side, feeling the warmth of her body radiating to mine.

"You know if you need to talk, you can always talk to me," she says and kisses my head. "I'm always here to listen to you." I hug her and sit up again.

"I know," I start, "but my dad knows how I feel and the pressure that I carry for being an angel." She sighs. "And I also tell him about you and he says that he'll try to visit soon." She smiles and pushes the hair from my forehead back.

"I've been waiting for sixteen years for him to come back," my mom says. "I love him and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but I just lost hope." I can hear the sadness in her calm voice. My mom always tried to be strong for me. She's raised me as a single mom for as long as I could remember, and not once, have I seen her really sad. "I waited 16 years for him to say something or at least see me for a few minutes. I needed him and one year was just not enough time. I love him, but I needed to take care of my daughter, rather than just sit here waiting for him to show up."

"I know," I say. "But maybe it's different and he will come back. Don't lose hope on him Mom." She sits up, getting ready to leave the couch.

"Tell me if he does," she says while smiling. "I would love to give him a piece of my mind." And with that, my mom gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

The next day, I walk to school as normal, but then I see someone in the field. I start to braid my long hair, as I try to figure out who's standing there. My soul searching gift starts to work, and I see the person's soul. The light emanating from the spot blinds me, and I could only think of one person with a soul as pure as this. It's Peeta. I watch him pacing back and forth near the trees. It looks like he's arguing with himself or just really flustered. It's kind of interesting seeing him walking back and forth, when on the field he's so sure of himself. I slowly creep up behind him before I carry out my attack. I stay unseen before I scream "Booh!". He jumps soon after I yell.

"What the..!" he starts to yell and calms down when he sees me. "Shit you scared the holy crap out of me." I start to laugh at his constant labored breaths.

"It doesn't feel good to be scared," I start to say. "Or have labored breaths, does it?" He takes a few deep breaths and relaxes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I just came to…uh…walk you to school," he gets out nervously. "I uhh…also wanted to give you this." He holds out another dandelion, like he did when he was little. "I knew that they were your favorite so I thought of you when I saw it there." I smile so widely, that it stretches from ear to ear.

"It's beautiful," I say quietly and smile up at him. "Thank you so much." I go on my tip toes and hug him. At first, he seems really uncomfortable and frozen, but ten melts into the hug. He smells like cinnamon and vanilla, but I can tell that he's trying to cover it up with the musky smell of his cologne. His broad shoulders warm me to the bone, and he rests his head on my shoulder. We break the hug a few seconds later and he rubs his neck.

"I'm glad you like it," he says with a shy smile. "I'm sorry it's not something special or anything."

"It's perfect," I reply. "It's absolutely perfect." I look at the lovely golden petals and feel their softness on my fingertips. I smile thinking that he could be as sweet as sugar around me. It's been 12 years since he got me the dandelion when I was five. I wonder how he could remember such a measly detail from so long ago. How has he been able to remember the smallest things about me? We continue to walk through the field together.

"So are you feeling okay today?" he asks after the relevant silence. "Or should I watch you just in case?"

"Don't you do that already?" I ask, intentionally trying to catch him. He blushes furiously and averts his gaze from mine. "I'm fine Peeta. I don't think that my hearts going to fail today."

"Good," he says with a sigh of relief. "I hope you're feeling good today." Pretty soon, we make it to school, and it's time to go our separate ways.

"Peeta," I say before I leave. "Thanks for the flower again, and for walking with me." He smiles and his eyes draw me in with the beauty of his pure form.

"No problem," he says and starts to walk towards the back of school again.

"And Peeta?" I ask again and he turns around. "From what I said before, it takes two to stare." I leave him with a small smile and walk inside the building, glancing back to see him standing at the exact same spot as he did before. I take in my hands that I must teach this person to forgive and love again, but I don't know if my heart could take the break if he rejects my offer and love in return.

I walk over to Madge who is standing at her locker, reading one of those gossip magazines probably containing something about her love, Finnick Odair. I walk up to my locker and place some of my notebooks and binders in my bag. "Well look who came to join me?" she says and closes her magazine.

"It's nice to see you too Madge," I say sarcastically and she snorts.

"It looked like you were getting comfy with Mellark there," she says nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I won't say a word or anything." I count to five seconds, and she starts to ask her questions again. "Why were you with Mellark so early today?"

"He came to walk me to school today," I tell her truthfully. "He also gave me this." I pull out the golden dandelion from my pocket.

"No way," Madge squeals. "He got you a dandelion. He remembered about your favorite flower and what he did when he was little. Peeta is so in love with you." Sometimes Madge says the craziest things.

"Madge, we aren't even together," I tell her. "He probably just saw it and picked it up. I doubt that he even remembers that day." I shut my locker close and secure my bag around my shoulder.

"Katniss you need to stop doubting yourself," Madge says. "Peeta loves you, and he looks at you like you're the sun on a winter day. If he didn't love, or at least like you, he wouldn't have stayed with you at the hospital when you were sick." She does have a point, but it's in my blood to doubt things.

"Thanks for your help Madge," I say as we start to walk to class. "But I think that I'll believe it, when I see it." We endure through our first four periods together. I sit there thinking about Peeta's kind gesture, while Madge is reading her magazine in class.

We sit under the tree at lunch, and Madge starts to build her "I'm on my period" sandwich. She first takes her normal peanut butter and sugar sandwich, and adds peanut butter cups and Cap'n Crunch on top. She's addicted to peanut butter, and to her, the more the merrier. I eat my granny smith apple, as normal, and listen to her as she rants about Finnick Odair and his new girlfriend who is supposedly pregnant. "I mean, what does he see in Annie Cresta?" she asks me. I try to block her complaints as I focus on my apple.

"Maybe she's not a crazed fan like you?" I suggest and she slaps me. "Ow."

"I am not crazed," she says with her chin in the air. "Just a little obsessed." I laugh at her comment and fall back on the grass. I watch a bunch of birds fly away from the trees and away together.

"Madge?" I ask and she looks at me. "Have you ever wondered why birds fly together?" She shakes her head no and I sit up.

"I think it's because they don't want to get hurt," I hear someone say and I notice that it's Peeta, but he's not alone. I see Blight behind him, and Marvel to his right.

"And did I ask you?" I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "What are you doing here?" I pull the sleeves of my jacket over my hands as he answers the question.

"I thought I would come talk to you," he says sweetly after. He comes close to my ear and whispers, "I didn't know that they were going to come along." I smile and sit closer to Madge.

"Hey Katniss," Marvel says. His voice drips with arrogance and his robust earring stands out from his perfectly gelled blonde hair.

"Hi Marvel," I say and Peeta sits closer to me, as if he's marking me as his.

"So what are you doing later today?" he asks right in front of Peeta. "I mean, we can do something later today if you want?"

"Marvel I…" I start to say, but Peeta interrupts me.

"We were doing something today Marvel," he says with venom seething from his voice. If they really don't like each other, why are they even friends? Before I can interject, he starts to talk again. "Katniss and I planned to do something today after school." I roll my eyes and place my arms across my chest.

"Oh did we?" I ask and Peeta turns to me smiling.

"Yes, we did," he says and I go back to my original position. "We thought of it earlier this morning right? Sorry dude, I didn't know you wanted to hang out." Peeta is using me as a tool of revenge, and I don't like the way he is right now.

"No worries man," Marvel says with fake acceptance. "We'll talk later." Marvel leaves and Madge and Blight leave to leave us alone.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him angrily. "Since when did you start answering for me? I am perfectly capable of answering my own questions!" I can feel the redness in my cheek come back and blare the fiery color.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asks. "You were already going to say no." I roll my eyes.

"How do you know?" I ask. "I can say yes or know if I want and you wouldn't know. You know what Peeta? I think that you should just leave me alone okay? You obviously have some rivalry going on with Marvel, and I am not the prize to be won. Find someone else to control, because I am not one to be told what to do." My breath starts to become erratic and I can hear my electrocardiograph beeping out of control. I take a few deep breaths trying to control it, but nothing happens. "Great."

"Do you need help?" he asks a little quieter and more reserved.

"No," I say standing up. "You're the last person I want help from." I storm off angrily, and to my next class, even though it's too early to go back. I spend the rest of the day thinking about my sudden outburst, and I regret it. Still, it's my life and my choices are my problems, and I don't need anyone to make my decisions for me.

Madge and I walk to our spot before parting ways. "Sorry about what happened today," she says.

"It happened for a reason," I say. It probably did, and one of the angels meddled in my life. That reminds me, I'm going to have to tell Madge about my little secret too.

"See you later," she says and walks away.

"I'll talk to you later," I say and walk to the direction of my house. I pull out the flower that Peeta gave to me this morning. I guess he was right about me declining Marvel's offer, but it still bothers me that he thinks he has complete control over me. I walk to the beginning of the field, and I see him again, waiting for me. I try to walk past him as quietly as I can, but he sees me.

"Katniss," he says desperately. "Katniss can we talk please?" I continue to walk away, but he catches up with me soon after.

"No," I say. "You said what you needed to say earlier, and I think that, that's enough." He grabs my arm and pulls me back so I stare at him face to face. Eye to eye. The azure color searches my dull gray eyes and he places his forehead on mine. I turn my head away and he falls forward a little.

"Katniss," he says sincerely. "I am so, so sorry." I turn my head away from his.

"Whatever," I tell him. He sighs exasperatedly.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Peeta asks. "I'm trying to attempt to make amends here, and you keep turning me down. What am I supposed to do?" I scowl at him like when I was little.

"I don't know," I say to him. "But if you find out, tell me." I start to walk back home again, and he stays in his place. I know that I'm going against my values about forgiveness and everything, but it irks me about he has the nerve to do that to me.

I walk into my home angrily and sit down on the couch with a big huff. My mom comes into the room after and notices my anger. "Why are you so angry?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom," I say. She stands in the door frame and gives me one of her reassuring smiles.

"You shouldn't get too worked up," she says. "Your heart'll go crazy. Maybe even crazier than that mind of yours?" I smirk a little. The little things my mom say always helps me get over whatever I'm thinking.

"I know," I say. "I think I'm going to go take a nap." She lets me go and I fall asleep upstairs in my room soon after.

A few hours pass, and I wake up at around seven. I rebraid my hair that got messy and fix my shirt and sweat pants. My mom is watching some news channel downstairs, and I walk into the kitchen to get some water, and take some of the pills I need to take. I join her on the couch not so long after. "Hi Mama," I say.

"I haven't heard Mama since you were little," she says and shares her blanket with me. "How was your nap?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and yawn.

"It was good," I say. We continue to watch the news channel, when someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it." I get up clumsily and walk towards the wooden front door. I open up the door, and it's none other than Peeta.

"Hey Katniss," he says shyly again. "Could you come out and talk for a second?" I look back at my mom, who nods her head in agreement, then I walk out the door and close it behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He messes up his blonde locks before talking.

"I just wanted to apologize and show you this," he says. He takes out a small painting out from his backpack. "I thought that you'd like it." Peeta takes the cover off the canvas, and I see his beautiful masterpiece. It's a picture of me in the sun. My hair is braided, with little dandelions in the weaving. One that hasn't bloomed yet is in my hand and I'm blowing the seeds away in the painting.

"I didn't know that I looked like that," I say quietly and feel the dried paint on the canvas.

"You do in my eyes," he says and lowers the painting from my hands. I envelop him into a really big hug and squeeze him. I back out of the hug, but he doesn't let go of my waist. I hold in a breath that enters my lungs and wait for what's next, but nothing comes. He lets go of my waist soon after and we go back to the awkward small talk. "I am really sorry, and I hope that you'll forgive me?"

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" I ask him and he shrugs. "You are forgiven Peeta Mellark, but don't you ever pull something like that on me ever again." I point my small finger on his strong chest and he laughs.

"I won't ever do that again for the rest of my life," Peeta jokes. A gush of wind blows through the little porch and through the trees. I shiver a little, since I'm only in a t-shirt and some baggy sweats. I cross my arms and place my hands on my sides trying to get the warmth from my core. "Here take my sweatshirt." Peeta takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to me.

"No I don't want you to be cold," I tell him, trying to give back his sweatshirt. "I'll be fine." He insists and I put it on. The residual warmth from his body is on his sweatshirt, and the sweet scent of cinnamon and vanilla are stuck on it. Since he's much bigger than me, the arms are way too long and the bottom ends at my mid-thigh region. I look like an oompa loompa. "I look ridiculous." I wave the ends of the sleeves in the air as I make my point.

"I think you look cute," Peeta says and starts to laugh. I follow his lead, and we end in a few heavy sighs as we try to catch our breath. "Are you going to the game tomorrow?"

"I don't know Mellark," I say playfully. "I might just have a previous engagement. We'll see how my schedule works out." He stands still, taking the words all in.

"Oh okay," he says sadly. "I'll be going now." I stop him before he leaves.

"I was just kidding," I tell him. "What kind of person in Panem doesn't go to their football games? Especially since I know the quarterback." He smiles and leaves. I forget to give his sweatshirt back, so I decide to give it to him tomorrow.

I walk inside, to see my mom waiting for me. "That was interesting," she says and drinks a sip of her tea. I roll my eyes and go to my room. His sweatshirt says Mellark 58 on the back, like his jersey, but it's in a faded navy blue color. All of a sudden, I am summoned back to heaven, where my father is waiting for me with open arms.

"_Katniss!" he says and runs to me. I give him a hug back._

"_Hey Dad," I say. It's still a little weird calling him that, but it seems to make him really happy. "Why did you summon me?"_

"_Well, I just came to say that I'm proud of you sweetcake," he says and kisses my forehead. I stand there stunned._

"_For what?" I ask and he laughs. _

"_You taught Peeta how to forgive Katniss," he says. "You just got him to accept forgiveness, and now he just has to carry it on." I stand there still confused._

"_So what you're saying is that I made him forgive because I was mad?" I ask and he nods. "So am I supposed to pretend that I like him so that he can learn to forgive?"_

"_No sweetheart," my dad says. "That's all on its own. You are helping that boy in more ways than you think." _

"_So it's okay for me to like him?" I ask. "And to teach him how to forgive at the same time?" My dad places his arms around my shoulder._

"_Now that is where you need to choose for yourself," he says seriously. "I can't tell you, because that is entirely your decision." Before I leave a few minutes later, my dad adds, "And if he dares hurt you, I have my backup." I roll my eyes and go back to my room where I originally started._

I lay down on my bed, spent from the whole day I just endured. My eyelids droop lower and lower, and I fall asleep to Peeta's gentle smell.

The next day at school, I walk up to Peeta and his group who are leaning against the fence with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hi Peeta," I say shyly.

"Hi Katniss," he says and removes himself from his group. I take out his sweatshirt from my bag and give it to him. He holds it in his hand eyeing it.

"Thank you for your sweatshirt and sorry for not giving it to you last night," I tell him. I start to walk in the direction of my locker, when he calls me back. "Yeah?"

"I want you to wear it," he says. I give him a questioning look and he starts to explain. "There's the game and I want you to wear my sweatshirt." He puts his sweatshirt back in my hands. I feel the weight of his clothes in my hand and I look up at him.

"Aren't girls supposed to wear the jersey?" I ask. He smiles.

"Unless you want the one I'm wearing now…" he says trying to take his shirt off. I laugh at his willingness.

"No, you can keep that," I say and put it on. I adjust a little in it, and get comfortable. "I still look like an oompa loompa." I pout and his smile fades.

"But now, you're my oompa loompa," he says quietly. I give him a shy smile and leave. Madge seems to notice my new fashion statement and doesn't forget to bring it up during lunch.

"I see you're sporting his clothes," she says slyly. "That is so cute!" Madge is the person who loves to be swept off of her feet with cute gestures and poetry and serenades and all that girly stuff found in cheesy movies. I continue to eat my apple and attempt roll up the sleeves that extend over my hands.

"It's huge!" I say when I try to roll up the left sleeve. "I wish that it was just a little smaller than this." I struggle to lift up my sleeve, and finally it stays up.

"That's what happens when you date a football player," Madge says. I roll my eyes. What are we? Are Peeta and I just friends or does he want something more with our relationship?


	4. Together

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Enjoy!

Together

Madge, my mom, and I walk back to school to go to the game. I kept Peeta's sweatshirt on and put my hair in a braid. Madge and my mom are talking about how cute Peeta was to give me my sweatshirt.

"Yeah, she said that he said that she was his oompa loompa," Madge tells my mom with her little smiles. "It was so cute." My mom smiles at Madge's comment.

"I bet," Mom says. "What else did she say?" I walk behind them, trying to ignore their comments.

"Well she said that he said…" Madge starts to say but I cut her off.

"That's enough!" I yell. "You two sound like those girls who live for gossip. I'm right here you know?" Madge starts to laugh and my mom smiles.

"Honey," Mom starts. "You don't tell me anything, so I have my ways of finding out your little love life. Right Madge?" I roll my eyes.

"Exactly Ms. Everdeen," Madge adds. "I just keep her informed on her beloved daughter." I scowl at madge and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well if you two wouldn't act so juvenile," I start, "maybe I would tell you more about my life." We walk into the field, and I see the team warming up before going against Capitol high, our rival. We usually play well, but Capitol is the team to beat, since they're first place. I really hope that we do well, especially on Peeta's behalf. I can almost feel all the pressure on him. If we lose, then it will be blamed on the team, and then on Peeta since he's quarterback.

"God I hate Capitol," Madge says as we take our seat. I only keep my eyes on Peeta, who's jogging with the rest of the team. "Katniss?"

"Oh…Yeah…" I say abruptly. "Sorry."

"Were you just eyeing your boy toy?" Madge asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"No!" I say defensively and slap her arm.

"Girls, don't fight," my mom scolds and we keep our hands at our sides. The game starts and the team seems to do really well. Madge's yelling nearly breaks my eardrums and I constantly have to close my ears. I keep my eyes on Peeta, who also seems to notice that I'm there watching. I wave at him from my seat, and I can see his million dollar smile from all the way up here.

"I saw that," Madge says and squeals. "It's too cute for me to handle." I punch her arm and o back to watching the game. At half time, Madge goes to get her candy fix and I accompany her, being the good friend I am.

"Why are football games so long?" I ask while I stretch as we wait in line. "I mean it's just a bunch of men throwing a football, and tackling, and yards, and now I'm tired." Yet again, Marvel comes to meet us right when Madge gets her candy.

"I see you're wearing Peeta's sweatshirt," Marvel points out. He starts to twist the ring on his middle finger while Blight is talking to the other guy in the back.

"Yeah, he gave it to me when I got cold," I say. "I forgot to give it back to him, so I'll give it to him after the game." I try to walk away, but he follows us.

"Hey Marvel," Madge says. "Why don't you find other people to bother? We have a game to watch." Madge grabs my arm and tries to walk away, but he stops us.

"Woah there," he says. "I just wanted to talk to Mellark's little toy. It'll be a shame when he goes back to Juvi after he screws up again. At least I clean up my mess." I can feel my cheeks become hot and I crack.

"I am not anyone's toy you conniving Prick!" I yell at him. "And don't tell me what you or Peeta's done because you're only half the person he'll ever be. You are a snarky show off, who has nothing to show except a stupid-ass haircut and an earring on your _right_ ear." I walk off with Madge, who tries to calm me down, just in case my heart goes crazy.

"Don't listen to him," Madge says. "That boy doesn't know when enough is enough."

"Whatever," I say and we get back to our seat. I keep cheering Peeta on and he always finds a way to acknowledge me while playing. The game ends with a tie and I go down the steps to see Peeta. I search the field, until I see him standing with his team. He's smiling and laughing with his teammates, so I decide that it would be better to leave him there, instead of interrupting. "We can go home now Mom," I tell her and she agrees.

"I thought that you'd be with Peeta?" she asks, and I shake my head. My mom smooths my hair and hides the little piece of hair that fell out of my braid.

"He was with his team and I didn't want to interrupt," I tell her. "It's fine and I just want to have a nice cup of tea back at home." I link my arm through my mom's and we walk back home.

"My little girl is so grown up," Mom says. "It feels like it was just yesterday when I brought you home. You had the little tubes and an oxygen tank, and I still thought you were the cutest little thing I've ever seen." She cups my cheek and we continue walking back to the house.

Once I get home, I change into sweats, but I keep Peeta's sweatshirt on because it's super comfortable and his scent makes me feel warm and fuzzy. My mom heats up the water for tea and I take out my favorite, vanilla earl grey. I sit on the couch sipping the tea slowly, when someone again knocks on our door. "I'll get it," Mom says and she leaves to get the door. Being the curious person I am, I walk to the kitchen to spy on who's there. "Hello."

"Hi Ms. Everdeen," Peeta says. I should've known it was Peeta. "Would it be okay if I went on a walk with Katniss?" My mom notices me spying and I nod my head furiously.

"That would be just fine," Mom responds. "Let me get Katniss." My mom pretends to get me, but I'm already standing in the kitchen. I run upstairs to my room, the back way, to check how I look. Usually I don't care, but I feel like I look like someone who just woke up. When I fix my hair, I come downstairs, in front of the door where Peeta is standing.

"Bye Mom," I say and she lets us leave. I slip on my flip flops and walk out the door. "Hi."

"Hey," Peeta says. "I didn't see you after the game, so I thought that I should come talk to you since…uh…" he trails off after and I blush, but thankfully it's hard to see at night. I would be redder than a tomato.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I saw you with your team, so I thought that I should let you talk to them." We walk side by side in the night, through the field that I use to get to school.

"I would've left them to talk to you in a heartbeat," he responds shyly. When he says those sweet things, my heart always seems to flutter, but I have to keep it down, because my e-graph just might go crazy, and we'll have to cut our walk short.

"It's a really nice night," I tell him, trying to change the subject. His hand brushes against mine, and then again. We pretend like nothing happened and continue walking. On the third time, he grabs my hand into his. It's large and warm and really soft against my small hand.

"It would've been nicer if we won," Peeta says. "I should've passed it to Marx when I had the chance." I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I think that you did just fine," I say while squeezing his hand. "You played really well." We walk until we reach the forest side.

"You know I still remember…" Peeta starts to trail off. I look at him face to face at night. His hair shines in the faint moonlight, but his eyes are still bright, outshining the moon.

"You remember what?" I ask. He tries to say something, but stops. "Just spit it out Peeta." He struggles a little, then starts to talk.

"I uh… remember when we were little," he starts to say. I am already anticipating the rest. "Glimmer and the other girls were really mean to you, so you sat down in the grass and uh… started singing. And I swear I fell in love with you when you sang. I was so nervous, but I went to you and uh… gave you the dandelion and I didn't know if you liked them. And when I left I saw you scowling at me and I thought you hated me." He rubs his neck and looks back at me with those shy eyes.

I can't believe he actually admitted that he loved me. "Peeta, that was the exact opposite," I tell him. "I thought you were the nicest person in the world for doing that, but you never talked to me after." I let go of his hand and he grabs it again.

"Don't let go," he says. "Not yet. I just want you here for right now." His large hand holds my own and we continue walking. "I always watched you walk home with Madge and wished that I could make you laugh and smile the way she does." I smile at the thought of Peeta.

"Well if you talked to me maybe we could've been friends before," I tell him. He pulls me closer and wraps his arm, the one that's holding my hand, around me.

"But I didn't want to be just friends," Peeta says sincerely. "I know everything about you. I know that your favorite color is green, because of the trees that you walk past. I also know that you love dandelions because they have a hidden beauty, rather than flaunting it around, and that your birthday is May 8." He stops and looks at me with such desperation in his eyes. "Which is why my jersey number is 58, for your birthday because you're my good luck charm. I play 100 times better when I see you at the games." I blush and look away when he says that.

"Then why did you ignore me all these years, except when I accidentally bumped into you?" I ask a little too defensively. He's had that jersey number since we started high school, and now he's dropping the bomb that he loves me?

"Because you scared me," Peeta says. I turn to look at him with a confused look on my face, but he tries to avoid my gaze.

"I highly doubt that," I tell him but he cuts me off. How can someone like me, fragile, scare a huge football player who enjoys tackling other people?

"No, seriously," he says. "You scare the living shit out of me Katniss. I always fumble and act really awkward around you because you make me nervous." I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Well you're doing fine right now," I add quietly. He laughs. It's such a beautiful laugh because it cuts through his hard exterior that he's trying to show off.

"That's because I practiced on the way here," Peeta adds. "I was so scared I had to practice how to talk to you. You intimidate me." I keep the thought in my mind, how I intimidate him. It's kind of flattering to see that some crazy girl, who's super petite and has heart problems, can scare a huge football player.

"I'll keep that in mind," I tease and he laughs. I start kicking a pebble on the side of the little path. Peeta starts joining in and it turns into a full fletched game.

"It's on little girl," Peeta says and kicks the pebble first. He runs soon after to get it again.

"We'll see pretty boy," I retort and he stands there shocked. I take the lead getting the rock and going after it.

"Me? A pretty boy?" he asks while laughing. "How can I be a pretty boy?"

"You called me little girl," I respond with just as much laughter. Just as I am about to kick the pebble, Peeta lifts me up from behind and kicks the pebble. "Hey! Not fair! Put me down." I start hitting his back.

"All's fair in love and war," Peeta responds. He sets me down gingerly and I stand with my arms crossed and a scowl plastered on my face.

"Which one is it?" I ask quietly. "Love or war?" He comes close and bends to get his forehead on mine. His freckles are defined in the moonlight, and his cerulean eyes search my steely ones for an answer.

"I don't know," he whispers. "When you find out, tell me." He kisses my lips right after he finishes. His lips are soft and warm, compared to my slightly chapped ones. Peeta's arms snake around my waist to lift me up and I place my arms around his neck playing with the small curls at the nape of his neck. His mouth molds with mine, and it feels like we're one person. It feels like we've been standing there kissing me for hours, but it's been just a few seconds to a minute. He sets me down and detaches his lips from mine. He kisses the tip of my nose and keeps his forehead plastered to mine. "Do you know now?"

"It's definitely war," I answer slyly with my arms attached around his neck. He looks at me with a stoic expression on his face.

"That's the wrong answer," Peeta says. "I should probably tell you the answer, but I'm better at showing it." He kisses me again and pulls me close to his body. I stand flush against him, and his warmth radiates to me. He lifts me up and spins me around. I release from the kiss before I answer.

"It's definitely love," I say and kiss him again. We walk back to my house hand in hand, and he leaves me with one last lingering kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," he says breathlessly. I walk in the door and look out the window to watch him leave. He's dancing as he's walking away. It's like when the guy in the Breakfast Club walks away with his fist in the air because he knows that he got the girl, but Peeta's dance is just so ridiculously funny. I start to laugh and open the window.

"Nice moves!" I yell and he stops abruptly. I start laughing uncontrollably and wave as he walks away normally.

"I see that you two had a nice walk," Mom says. She's eyeing me and putting the kettle in the sink.

"It was a great walk," I tell her. "I'm gonna have to tell Madge now." I run up the stairs, almost tripping on the steps. I open my laptop and video chat Madge. "Madge!"

"Jeez Katniss," Madge says groggily. "You scared the living shit out of me." Madge rubs her eyes before talking again. "Okay. What is it?"

"Peeta just came by my house for a walk," I start to say but she already is woken up.

"Wearing that? Katniss take some pride in your clothing choice," Madge scolds. I roll my eyes before talking again.

"SO we were on our walk and we were playing this game," I tell her. "He cheated and then he said 'all's fair in love and war' and then I asked which one, and then he kissed me." This is the only time where I would really act like a girl. "My heart is pounding so fast, I think my e-graph will explode."

"AHHHHH!" Madge screams. "That is too cute for me to handle. Katniss I can't believe it, you got your first kiss! You can join the club now." I get taken aback when Madge says this.

"Woah, you already had your first kiss?" I ask and she nods nervously. "And you didn't tell me? Who was it Madge?" I am so hurt that she didn't tell me when we're supposed to tell everything that happens to each other. Madge is like my blonde and blue eyed twin.

"Yeah," she says quietly. "But don't get mad when I tell you okay?" I nod my head more or less because I just really want to know who she kissed. "It was Marvel." I stare at her with wide eyes in shock.

"Madge?" I say with a displeasing tone, but she starts talking again.

"Please don't be mad," Madge says sincerely. "It was last year and it was stupid. I let him kiss me behind the school, and I walked away after I slapped him." I start to laugh at her. "Hey that's not funny!"

"You have to admit," I say between laughs. "It's a little funny." I keep laughing, and then Madge soon joins in with the laughter.

"You're right," she says. "It's a little funny." We sit in laughter talking about her flop. "You're lucky."

"Why?" I ask. I'm probably the most unlucky person in the world. I am just damaged goods.

"You have someone out there who loves you for who you are," Madge says. "Peeta loves you, and it only took four years for him to realize that." My smile fades, and my heart starts to flutter again.

"It was longer," I add quietly. "But it doesn't matter; I guess he's just someone to be there for when I leave the physical world soon." I accidentally blurt out my little secret.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "Katniss, are you dying?" I shake my head no.

"Technically, I'll never die," I tell her truthfully.

"What are you talking about?" Madge asks. "Katniss you're scaring me right now." I take a deep breath, ready to dump my big secret on her.

"Madge, we're like sisters and you would have my back through anything right?" I ask. "Because I really need you to believe me right now." She nods her head furiously.

"Katniss, just tell me," Madge says. "It won't matter to me if you're an alien or not. You're my best friend, and more importantly, my sister." I smile at the thought of Madge calling me a sister.

"Okay," I say. I think about how I'm going to tell her thins and I start with Micah. "Do you know how I was born and everything?"

"Yeah," Madge says. "Your dad left you when you were little and never came back." I nods my head yes.

"So, I met him the other day," I tell her and she looks at me with wide eyes. "Just let me finish. So, I was walking through the field to school, when a guy was there watching me. I went up to him and asked him who he was, and he told me that he was Micah, my father. I told him that he was nuts, and tried to leave, but you know. So then he told me something, that I need you to keep a secret forever."

"I cross my heart and pinky swear," Madge says.

"I'm an angel," I blurt out. "I am Kaya Evangeline, Angel of forgiveness. And don't say anything right now before I have a chance to explain. My heart is so big because forgiving is a lot to take in, and it needs to be large enough to handle the heartbreak and then the love. Also, I can't see normal things with my eyes. I see souls with them, so I know which one to help out."

"So what you're saying is that you're an angel?" Madge asks.

"Yes," I tell her. "And Peeta Mellark is my biggest case to help right now, and I don't know if I should tell him. He might be really mad at me." Madge nods in understanding.

"Well, I think that you should tell him," Madge says. "But see if he responds first, then tell him." I love Madge for being so understanding.

"Madge, I love you," I tell her. "You are the best and I'll explain everything in more detail tomorrow. I might even take you up to heaven." She smiles.

"That's a really big thing to process right now," Madge says and smiles.

"I know, but I want you to see where I'm from," I tell her and she nods.

"Okay," she says. "But what is this about leaving the physical world?" I was hoping she wouldn't hear that, or let alone think about it.

"I can't stay here forever," I tell her. "I'm never going to die, since I'm an angel. Angels have a specific time on the physical world, so I don't know. But my dad says that I can leave any time I want, since I'm a really special angel. I am one of the only ones who can see souls. So, I don't know when, or why, or how, but when it comes, I'll tell you." She looks at me sadly.

"Just don't leave until I get married okay?" she asks. "I really want you to be my maid of Honor." I smile.

"I'll try my hardest," I tell her. "But I'll never really be truly gone. When you need me, I'll be there."

A few weeks go by, and Peeta and I have been stronger than ever. He always walks me to school, and home. He brings me flowers for no reason and just holds me because he wants to be near me. I love being around him, and I guess my mom does too. He always helps out and never disappoints her. Madge and I always have our days where it's just the two of us, and he respects that.

Peeta comes to doctor's visits, even though he doesn't need to. He learns that my heart beat hasn't been doing well, and keeps his eye on me. All I know is that Micah, Dad, wants to tell me something, or my life here is coming to a close. I'm hoping it's the latter.

"Woah, don't want to ruin your heart," Peeta says as I'm running to get the mail.

"Peeta I'm fine," I tell him. "I can't be a vegetable all day." He picks me up from behind to look at me face to face. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I know," he says. "But you're the only person that I want to see every day. If you died, I would be crushed, and I might even take my own life." I appreciate his loyalty, but it's a bit too much.

"Peeta, I've accepted death," I tell him. "If it comes, it comes. My mom and I already talked about it. We're not going to let the doctors try to revive me, because life here just wasn't meant to be. I promise you that I won't die any time soon. It's just something I've accepted ever since I was little." I kiss his button nose, but he doesn't let me go.

"But I don't want you to go," he says. "I'm going to be watching you like a hawk for the rest of my life." I smile at the thought of a future with Peeta.

"Peeta, you need to accept my choices and what I do with my life," I tell him. "I don't want to make this harder than it already is." He sighs.

"But if I feel like if I put you down or if I don't protect you, you'll be taken away from me," he says sadly and puts me down.

"I'm not going anywhere," I tell him. "I can promise that to you." He kisses me and leads me inside without stopping. He opens the door, and lifts me up again. He sets me down and closes the door, pushing me against it. I keep my arms securely fastened around his neck and tiptoe to reach is lips.

"Ahem," I hear my mom say. We break apart a few seconds after.

"Mom!" I say abruptly. "Hi." Peeta and I grow red and I pull my arms away from his neck, and he does the same with my waist.

"Hi Ms. Everdeen," he says really suddenly. "I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what got into me. It's completely my fault." Peeta is such a gentleman. He even takes the blame, even if I started it.

"I appreciate your apology Peeta," she says. "I think we should all have a talk." She leads into the room and I give Peeta my "I'm really sorry" look. He just smiles and walks into the room. "I know that you guys are very close, but we have boundaries…"

"I know Ms. Everdeen," Peeta says. "I am still really sorry about that." He looks really sincere when he speaks to my mother. "I should've been more courteous about everything, and I took the advantage."

"It's fine really," Mom says. "I just want you two to know that you can get caught in the moment, and I want you to be aware of the consequences that come from that. I know for a fact." I grow really red.

"Excuse me?" Peeta says. "I don't understand what you're trying to say." I give my "stop talking" face to my mom, who completely ignores it.

"I'm just saying that you don't want a baby when you're not ready for it," Mom gets out. I choke out into laughter and both of them look at me like I'm crazy.

"Peeta, let's go somewhere," I say and stand up. "Mom I'll be back soon, don't worry." I grab Peeta's hand and walk out the door. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine whatever," he says nonchalantly. I look at him with crazy eyes.

"No I'm sorry," I tell him. "And I'm sorry that you found out about me." He laughs.

"Find what out?" he asks. I turn to look at him.

"You seriously didn't get what she said?" I ask with shock. "Really?"

"Was I supposed to?" Peeta asks just as confused as I am. I start to smile.

"I guess it's time for a back story," I tell him. I hold his hand and he squeezes it. "My mom met my dad when she was like 19. They fell in love, one thing led to another, and I was created and very unexpected. My grandparents disowned my mom when they found out that she was pregnant. So my dad and she got a house, the one we live in right now, and I was born. My grandparents apologized when they found out I was born, especially since I had a birth defect. My dad stayed until I was one and he left soon after." He stops me and looks at me.

"Your dad left you?" he asks.

"No," I said. "He kind of just disappeared and no one found him. Apparently he loved me a lot, but it was a while ago." I don't want to tell him that Micah really was an angel and left because his life here was coming to an end.

"I bet," Peeta says. "It's really hard not loving you. I don't think I can even try to." I smile and look down.

"Well that's my story," I finish. It looks like Peeta's trying to tell me something, but is hesitant to tell me. "You can tell me anything. Your secret is safe with me." I squeeze his hand as reassurance.

"Well, you know basically my whole family life," Peeta says. "I have two brothers who are out there living their life. They're not complete screw ups like me." I look at Peeta.

"You're not a screw up," I say. "You're a gift." He kisses the side of my head and looks down at me lovingly.

"My mom loved my other brothers so much, so my dad took it on his behalf to have me as his favorite," Peeta says. "I guess it's likely that she liked them because they looked just like her, while I was a carbon copy of my dad. He let me do whatever I wanted behind my mom's back. He gave me the attention that no one else gave me. My mom loved me and everything, but she didn't love me as much as my brothers."

"That sucks," I say quietly. "But I also look just like my dad so I get it." We walk all the way back to his house, which is also the old bakery.

"I haven't opened the front doors in years…" Peeta says and trails off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I tell him. I've never been inside his house. I've been in the bakery when I was little and Mr. Mellark would give me a cookie. He knew my mom from a while back and when he found out that she was pregnant and had a defective baby, he always took the time to give me the attention that the other people wouldn't.

"But…I want to," he says quietly. I give him a small smile and he wipes the bottom of the Mellark's Bakery sign. Peeta opens up the door, and it creaks open. I can remember the little kids that would run inside and Mr. Mellark who would hand out cookies.

"Your dad was a really good man," I say quietly as I look around. The place is run down covered in dust and cobwebs. Peeta takes me to the back where the shelves of recipes are. He takes out a book and dusts it off. The handwritten title says Peeta and Dad Super Secret Recipes.

"Yeah he was," Peeta says after a while. "I remember when we first made this book when I was 5 and Harley and Graham made fun of me. Then my dad put a lock on the book and they tried and tried for years to open it, but I had the key." He takes out a small key on his keychain and opens up the book. There were pictures of Peeta and his dad making the recipes in there.

"You were so cute," I say. I forgot how cute he was. "You were so chubby. Look at your little face." Peeta laughs at my observations.

"My brothers used to call me the chubb man," Peeta says while laughing. "I guess I proved them wrong."

"You most certainly did," I tell him. When high school started, Peeta lost all his baby fat and replaced it with muscles and abs and more muscles and a chiseled chin. The one thing he kept was his baby blue eyes that were so innocent.

I kiss his cheek and he turns to kiss me. He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to his house. It's bigger than mine, I know that, but it's less homey and looks like no one lives there. Peeta leads me into the living room, where he stops shocked.

"Mom what are you doing out here?" he asks. His mother doesn't respond or even look at him. She sits on the chair looking at the wall with a blank stare on her face. "Mom!"

"Yes Peeta dear," she says with a weak voice. "Oh, hello." I think she's addressing me.

"Hi," I say quietly. "I'm Katniss." Peeta lets go of my hand and lifts his mom up.

"Let's get you back to bed," Peeta says and carries her effortlessly to her room. I sneak around to where Peeta went to look at him. He places her gingerly in her bed and covers her up with a blanket. He takes the cup on the side of the bed and fills it up with water that's on the table. He grabs a few pill bottles and places them in her mouth and then he makes her drink the water. "You should go to sleep." He starts walking back and I make my escape back to where I was standing.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Sorry about that," Peeta says. "I didn't know that she was going to be out and I'm sorry about you seeing it." I grab his cheek with my hand and he looks down into my eyes.

"Peeta you don't need to explain," I tell him. He kisses my hand and holds it up against his heart.

"But I want to," Peeta says while smiling.

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Feel free to favorite, review, follow, and give me suggestions or predictions because I love reading them.**


	5. Changing Leaves

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND NEEDED TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES (BUT IF I DID THAT WOULD BE COOL).

Changing Leaves

Peeta walks me out the back door of his house, to the backyard. It's a little run down with all the weeds growing, but the flowers blooming make it more special. Peeta sits in the tall grass, and I sit between his legs. His long arms wrap around me as I lace my fingers between his. "My mom and dad loved each other," Peeta says. "I mean they loved each other."

"Same," I say. "At least that's what I know of." He pulls me closer to his chest and I rest my head on his firm chest.

"They got married right after high school and then my brothers and I were eventually born," Peeta says. "My dad loved his kids and so did my mom, but she didn't like me as much. They were trying for a girl and I was the result, not to mention, I was the spitting image of my father: tall, blonde, blue eyes…" I squeeze his hands tightly and nuzzle my head in his chest.

"When my dad got sick, she never left his side," Peeta says. "She was there until the end, but that's when it all went wrong." I wondered why Micah didn't help save Mr. Mellark's life. He's supposed to do things like this to prevent pain, but he left a gaping hole in Peeta. "My brothers were already in college, so it was just Mom and I…" he stops talking as if it's too hard for him to talk about it.

"It's okay Peeta," I tell him. "I'll take everything to the grave I promise."

Peeta takes a huge breath in before speaking. "My mom kind of disappeared. I mean she's here but not here. It's like she's completely out of it. She couldn't look at me for a year because I look like Dad. It was too painful for her to look at me," I squeeze Peeta's hand. "I tried and tried to get her to at least acknowledge me, but all she would do was stare at the walls. I had to fend for myself." My heart breaks as I hear Peeta's life.

"I soon got involved with the wrong people," Peeta says. "I thought that going to jail and being a stupid person would get her to notice me, but she ignored me even more. I thought that getting arrested and going to Juvi would make her fight back, but she sank deeper and deeper."

He looks up into the sun hiding behind the trees, and rests his chin on the top of my head. "I eventually gave up all hope on her," Peeta says. "The doctors can say she has shock and depression and everything, but that doesn't fix the wrongs she and I have done. It has been four years, and the shock should've been gone by now, but it still lives in her. I don't think that I'll ever be able to forgive her. She's done enough damage, and the thought of giving her the easy way out sickens me." I take it into my hands to intervene.

"But Peeta, she loved your dad," I try to suggest. "She lost someone she'd never think of losing." Peeta let's go of my hand in rage. He stands up and I calmly and slowly follow his lead.

"Yeah well I lost someone too!" he yells. "Do you see me shutting people out?! Do you see me staring at the walls?! I am sad, I am depressed, I am broken, but I can't be stuck in the past!"

"Peeta you need to calm down," I say putting my hands up. "I know you hurt, I do. I know you feel pain and remorse. You're mom does too, but she's not strong enough to handle it Peeta. Have you ever realized that?" He looks at me in rage.

"So you're defending my mother's behalf?" Peeta asks angrily. "She left me and you're defending her?"

"No Peeta, I am trying to get you to see both sides…" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"No!" he yells. "There is only one side. She left me and now I take care of her. An 18 year old taking care of his sick mother, it should be the other way around! I can't believe you!" I stand in shock hearing Peeta saying the words he spits out.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Peeta," I tell him. "Sometimes it's okay to be weak. I know she left you, but if you live in spite, you'll never really live. You'll just live in the anger and frustration and revenge. That's not the way to live Peeta." I try to get closer to him, but he backs up.

"No," Peeta says firmly. "No. I'll take care of her, sure, but I won't forgive her. She went down her path and she'll clean it up." I can't comprehend what he's saying. I've never seen anyone so stubborn in that way. I'm stubborn, but I always know when enough is enough. This is ridiculous.

"Bye Peeta," I say sadly. As I walk away he grabs my arm.

"Please," he says. "Stay." I grab his hand and pull it off my arm. His eyes plead mine for something, but I can't put my finger on it.

"You know Peeta," I say as I walk to the gate. "Strong people can hold it in and never forget, but the strongest people can forgive and let go." I know I should tell him about my little secret, because he poured his heart out to me, but this is ridiculous. I am too shocked to even speak. I open up the back gate and take one last glance at Peeta. He's sitting with his head down and his hand cradling his head. I push the door open and leave. Just as I walk through the field, I decide that I should tell Micah about my confrontation.

_I take off the ring and hold it in my palm, the clouds come again, and I step on them gingerly transforming into an elegant angel. I put the ring back on and move around the clouds. I don't immediately find my father, so I decide to watch over the people I know. I mean, I'll do it one day, so might as well get some practice in. I descend lower into the world, looking over the people I love. I visit mom first, she's at home watching the news. I descend lower and eventually touch the ground, but she doesn't notice me. I sit next to her on the couch, but she seems unaware of my presence. I try to make as much noise as possible, but she doesn't budge. I soon leave after to look for Madge._

_ Madge is sitting in her mom's room lying down on her parents' bed with her mom. Ever since Madge's mom was diagnosed and cured, Madge always stayed close to her just to make sure she was there. They're talking about school and work and boys, when I find out that she likes Gale Hawthorne, a Sophomore in college who came back to visit his family. I stand in the door frame of her bedroom as she talks about how dreamy he is and how kind he is to her. I smile thinking about Madge talking to someone like Gale, who seems to sweep her off her feet, because that's what she needs. I leave her at that note and decide it's time to watch Peeta._

_ I slowly make my way to his house, but he's not there. I look around and see an empty living room, dark and sullen. I tour the other rooms, when I notice his mom sitting in a rocking chair staring blankly out the window of her room. I stand behind her, letting her have company, when I hear her singing "Little bird, little bird," over and over again. I walk in closer to her line of sight, and her head turns to my direction. I stand there frozen and paralyzed with fear. "Hello there," she says._

_ "Hi," I say quietly. Maybe she's just talking to random things._

_ "I have seen you before," Peeta's mother says silently with a small smile on her face. "You are one beautiful angel. Are you taking me now?" I can tell she's ready to leave, but why is she waiting for me to take her? I mean, she can take her own life if she really wanted to, but I guess that's something she's not really thought of._

_ "Not exactly," I say sitting on the bed. "I'm just looking after the people I know, just watching over." She holds her hand out for me to grab. I thought that people couldn't see or hear angels, let alone hold them._

_ "I have seen you in a dream," she says. "You are supposed to help me. You are supposed to help my little bird." I place my hand in hers and look out the window._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're confused," I say. She turns her head almost instantly, looking deep into mine._

_ "No," she says suddenly. "I saw you in a dream, and I saw you today, and I saw you're wings today. You are here to help me and my little bird." Maybe she can see angels._

_ "I'm sorry, I don't understand," I say. "I can help, only if you want." She sits back down closing her eyes._

_ "My little bird," she says. "My little boy, the one who was supposed to be a girl. The youngest one with pale curls and blue eyes just like…" she stops talking holding her breath. "Sometimes I see him here, sometimes I hear him, but then it's just the boy." I realize she's talking about Peeta. "I want you to help, I want you to take me with you."_

_ "I don't know if I can do that," I tell her truthfully. "Maybe God has something planned out for you. I'm only here to help you." She lets out a little sigh._

_ "That's okay," she says and shuts her eyes tight. "Have you ever wondered why birds fly together?" Where did this come from? I decide to amuse her a little._

_ "No I don't," I say to her and she smiles. _

_ "Neither do I," she says. "It's something I always wondered." She starts to fall asleep and I slowly let go of her hand. Her eyes open instantly as I'm leaving. "Where are you going?"_

_ "I have to go back," I say. _

_ "Will you be back?" she asks hopefully._

_ "Soon," I say truthfully._

_ "What's your name?" she asks. I think about it for a second and smile._

_ "Kaya," I say. "Kaya Evangeline." I've never told anyone my angelic name, except Madge and my mom. I slowly leave the room, but she speaks again._

_ "It was fun talking to you Katniss," she says and I stop immediately. She goes back into her own little world and hums again. I make my escape and try to find Peeta again. I look around everywhere, when I see him. He's getting cited again, for something I don't know._

_ "Mellark, it's so wonderful to see you again," the officer says sarcastically._

_ "Same," Peeta says with the same sarcasm. _

_ "You know," the officer says. "You're eighteen, and that means that you are not eligible for Juvenile Hall. You can go to jail." Peeta scoffs and rolls his eyes._

_ "Well it's a hell of a lot better than here," Peeta remarks. The officer stops writing and gives Peeta the eye. He's standing against the fence, his arm crossed over his chest and his backwards hat and sunglasses on. I move to the tree above the fence, listening to the little meeting._

_ "No it isn't boy," the officer says. "You'll get killed there." Peeta laughs._

_ "Then maybe no one will feel remorse when they see me," Peeta says with malice. "Have you ever thought of that?" I never thought that Peeta perceives himself like that. At school, he's the confident star quarterback and troublemaker, not the existentialist ready to get killed._

_ "Well, I know that there's at least one person who doesn't," the officer says. Peeta rolls his eyes and spits._

_ "I lost her too," he says looking down. I realize that it's me and I jump down from the tree, still out of sight with Peeta._

_ "Tell you what Mellark," the officer says. "I'll let you go. You're the best damn quarterback we've had since the twenties, but if you pull anything like this any time soon, I don't know if I can. Just stay outta trouble." The officer leaves soon after and Peeta waves him away. He holds his jack on his shoulder and walks home. I slowly follow him and he turns around, I try to hide as fast as I can, but I think he catches a glance._

_ "Hello?" he asks and walks away. I ascend back into heaven, where my father is waiting for me._

_ "I can explain, I didn't know that she could see me," I start shooting out, but my father stops me._

_ "It's okay," Micah says. "There are some people who can see other, when most can't. It's when they need you the most, people can really see you." I run into my dad's arms and nuzzle my head into his shoulder. "I also do have to tell you something."_

_ "Okay," I say wearily. My dad sits me down and I take a deep breath._

_ "You understand that angels have a specific time in the physical world right?" Micah asks, and I nod my head. "Well, I just want to tell you that your time to join is sooner than expected. The world needs you Katniss. They need your acceptance and heart." I try to pretend that I can't hear him. My body goes limp and I can't breathe._

_ "What?" I ask. "I can't leave this soon. I need more time. Just a little more time. I need to go to Madge's wedding and go to school and learn new things…"My heart starts beating erratically and I can't control it._

_ "I know baby girl," Micah says. "I'll try my best to keep your life down there. Maybe you can prove to the others that you are capable of living there. I'll see what I can do." I look at him gratefully._

_ "Thank you," I say. He holds me closer. _

"_And just so you know, you can always come back here as a complete angel," Micah says. I try not to think about it and stand uncomfortably in my father's arms. He can sense my discomfort and lets me go. The information was just like a bus hitting me. My dad tries to change the subject to help bring my mood back._

_ "I see you finally understand how Peeta's a tough nut to crack," Dad says. I nod my head. "Don't let it get to you, you have the perseverance to make everything right. Also, don't think that I can't see what you and Peeta do, just saying." I roll my eyes and let go of my dad. "I mean it's all in good fun, but not too much fun." _

_ "Okay Dad," I say and go back to my physical form. I walk my way back to my mother, where she's waiting for me._

"Well you're back late," she says with a little smirk on her face.

"I decided to talk to my dad," I say. "Is it such a crime?" I drop my bag on the ground and take a seat next to my mom. She's reading one of her medical magazines and drinking some of the green tea she bought that helps with digestion.

"And how was it?" she asks.

"Fine," I tell her. I don't want to worry her about my sudden leaving from Earth, but she's my mother. "He said that I don't have much time Mom. He's trying to stall for time, but I don't know how long. I don't want you to be upset."

"Oh Katniss," Mom says. "I will never be upset. You have a job to do and I know you'll always be with me. Even if you are leaving today, it would have been the best 17 years of my life." She gives me a hug and a huge squeeze.

"I love you Mom. Right now, I need to take a shower, be back soon." I leave her to take a really quick shower. I run upstairs and get in. The warm water cleans off the day's events and I scrub my skin till it's pink. I jump out and put on a long t-shirt and some sweats. I let my hair air dry to its semi-wavy normal form. I get my mom's wavy hair, but my dad's darker shade. Soon later, I walk downstairs.

"Katniss!" my mom calls. I run over there and she's standing at my medication. "I see you haven't been taking your meds." I roll my eyes.

"What's the point?" I ask. "It's not like I need them anymore." She gives me the look. It's like she's disappointed, but trying to get under your skin. I scowl at her, but she doesn't back down. I finally give in taking the billions of pills I have to consume. "Are you happy?"

"Very," she says and walks out.

The next day, I walk to school alone, and meet Madge like we used to. "Hey miss Angel girl," Madge teases. I slap her shoulder playfully and she laughs.

"Don't make fun," I tell her. "You're just jealous because technically, I've been living since the beginning of time and I'm basically an immortal person." She rolls her eyes and closes her locker shut.

"So where's the bad boy?" she asks. I stay silent and she stops talking.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. "He seemed pretty certain that he didn't want to see me again." She looks at me with pity.

"So, what did you do?" she asks. I pinch her arm. "Ow."

"What makes you think it's my fault?" I ask. "It is just as much his fault. He's just so stubborn and annoying and so narrow minded…" I finally let out a breath and she looks away, trying to be nonchalant, but seriously failing at it.

"Like someone I know," Madge says and starts laughing. "Whatever, girl power or no power." I close my locker and we laugh, on our way to our first period class. I almost fall asleep in my first three classes, listening to the monotone voices of my teachers.

I can't thank God enough when lunch comes around, and I can finally settle the hunger in my stomach. I take a huge bite out of my apple and lean on the thick tree trunk. Madge is eating her PB and sugar sandwich with Cap'n Crunch on the inside. "This is such a great lunch," Madge says. Ever since she was little, she would eat peanut butter every day.

"I can tell," I say while laughing. I look around the school and notice Peeta talking to his friends. He's laughing with his stupid hat on backwards and his stupid sunglasses plastered on his face. I look away and continue to eat my apple, when Madge notices something.

"Hey," she says and averts her eyes in his direction. I take a peeking glance, and he's watching me. His friends are trying to get him to go back and they push him away, but he's still watching me. I give him a questioning glance and a small scowl, and he walks off soon after.

"Oh this is just like one of those soaps my mom and I used to watch," Madge says and I give her the stink eye. "What? It's true. The boy likes the girl and she likes him back too and then they get into a huge fight and make up and then they live happily ever after and have a lot of babies." I throw my apple core at her after telling her that she's ridiculous.

"Madge I need to tell you something," I say seriously, "and I know you won't like it." She looks at me, the same way I probably looked at my dad.

"Shoot," she says. I take in a few deep breaths and hold her hand.

"I don't have much time left here," I tell her. "My dad is trying to get more time for me, but unless I can prove myself, I'll be summoned back." Madge looks like someone killed her puppy and threw at her house.

"You're kidding. Right?" she asks optimistically and I shake my head no.

"No," I tell her. "I'm sorry. I wish I was." She sits there with a sad smile on her face.

"At least I know that you'll be there all the time," she says. I smile and pink promise.

"All the time," I repeat. We eat in relative silence until the bell rings.

Instead of just telling Madge about where I'm from, I decide to show her. We walk to the hidden part of the woods, where no one would notice. "Are you going to kill me?" Madge asks.

"Totally," I say sarcastically and we stop in the spot I usually stay at. "Okay ready?"

_"Ready," Madge says confidently. I take the ring off my finger and wait for the clouds to come. I step on the cloud and wait for Madge too, and she steps on soon after. My clothes change and my hair becomes free from the braid I put it in. I watch Madge as she transforms. I realize that she was looking at me and my wings. _

_ "So here we are," I say. She lets go of my hand and walks on the clouds. There are angels everywhere, flying by, talking, helping people from above. _

_ "This place is amazing," Madge says in complete awe. "I have never seen a place more peaceful."_

_ "Neither have I," I tell her. All of a sudden, my father comes into view with another angel. The other angel leaves after greeting us, and my father says hi to us._

_ "Hello, I'm Micah Everdeen," my dad says while shaking Madge's hand. "Also known as the Angel of Miracles." I never told Madge that my father was watching over her and her mom, and I want to keep it that way._

_ "Nice to meet you," Madge says. "This place is really beautiful. Even the clothes and people are beautiful." Her eyes shift everywhere, taking in the sight of everything around her._

_ "We appreciate that," Dad says. "So, how is everything?" We all stroll from cloud to cloud waving to all the other angels around._

_ "So far so good," I tell my dad. He takes us on a tour of heaven. We go to the other angel's clouds and talk with everyone. He shows us our powers to conjure up what we want and what can help us. Pretty soon, we lose track of time and realize that we have to leave._

_ "Bye Dad," I say and give him a hug. He squeezes me back and smiles._

_ "It was nice to meet you Madge," he says and she shakes his hand._

_ "Same Mr. Everdeen," Madge responds. They talk for a second and I realize that he's telling her about my sudden disappearance and departure. "I understand. I might not like it, but I understand."_

_ "I knew you would," he answers. We leave shortly after and I walk Madge back to her house._

"Your dad is amazing," Madge says.

"I know," I tell her. "I didn't know until now." Our walk is soon cut short and Madge leaves to go inside her house. I soon walk home after, waiting to start the homework I have yet to complete.

"Hi sweetheart," Mom says. "How was your day today?"

"Tiring," I tell her and plop on the couch.

"I'm surprised you're not with Peeta," she says. She knows that it's a touchy subject, but I guess she just wants to know that I'm okay.

"Yeah," I say and trail off. "I have to do my work, then I have to shower, then sleep so if you need me, I'll be upstairs." She nods her head and continues to watch the news.

The next day at school, I see Peeta talking to some blonde girl who is obviously flirting with him. She puts her hand on his muscular arm and flips her hair incessantly. Peeta seems to be entertaining her as he smiles and laughs when she does. As a way of showing that I'm not affected, I walk past both of them without acknowledging Peeta's presence. I can see him watch me in my peripheral vision, but he doesn't say a word or do a thing. Of course there's a game today since it's Friday, but I'm not sure if I really want to go.

"Stupid Glimmer," Madge says as she points to where Peeta and the girl, which I presume is Glimmer, stands. "She really needs to find someone who is just as much of a whore as she is."

"Whatever," I tell her. "He can do whatever he wants. All I have to do is get him to forgive. I didn't sign up for a relationship with him." We walk to our special spot for lunch and I plop down on the ground, leaning on the tree. As Madge and I talk about school work, Peeta shows up, surprisingly without Glimmer.

"Hey," he says quietly. I look up at him and scowl a little.

"Hey," I reply with as much enthusiasm as a slug. I continue to nurse my apple which isn't really on my appetite today.

"How's everything going?" he asks. I wish he could cut with this small talk crap and ask me what he wants.

"Look Peeta," I start. "You obviously have something to say, so just tell me. You don't need to butter me up or anything." He smirks a little before speaking.

"I was just wondering if you were going to the game?" he asks a little more confidently. Madge shrugs more or less.

"I don't know," I tell him. "I think blondie would rather go. Plus, I'm not really feeling in tip top shape to sit on a crammed bench with this lunatic screaming for the whole time." His confidence falters and the smile fades from his face.

"Oh, Glimmer is just a friend," he says trying to cover her up. "I-I-I mean she's going, but it would be better if you came, since…" He falters a little and takes out his sweatshirt that I gave him back. "This looks much better on you."

"Thanks," I say grabbing his sweatshirt from his hand.

"So are you going?" he asks. I unfold his sweatshirt and splay my hands over the soft fabric.

"You drive a hard bargain…but I'll think about it," I tell him. He smiles before I could even finish the sentence.

"Great," he says with his confidence back in line.

"You're lucky Mellark," Madge says.

"I know," he says looking at me lovingly. "I tell myself every day." He walks off with a bounce in his step. I see him talking to Glimmer and looking at me. She looks unhappy and walks off angrily. I shrug and put on his sweatshirt. It's definitely cinnamon, vanilla, sugar, and some strong musky scent of Peeta.

I decide that I should visit Mrs. Mellark again. She seemed really distraught the last time I talked to her, and it would be good to talk to her not in my angelic form. She already knows, so I might as go as I normally am. In a sweatshirt and jeans. Peeta won't be there, since he's practicing for the big game today. I knock on the door holding this little trinket my dad helped me make. I made quite a few of them, for a few special people who might need them. I knock on the door and surprisingly she answers.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark, I don't know if you remember me…" I start to say but she invites me inside.

"Katniss, it's so good to see you," she says and hugs me. "And please call me Elizabeth." I get ushered into the living room, where she sits on the rocking chair. "I can barely recognize you without your wings."

"I know," I tell her. "I have the answer." She stops rocking back and forth in her chair.

"The answer for what?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Birds fly in flocks because they feel safe," I tell her. "Safety in numbers and protection. That's what you want, or at least part of it. You want to feel safe and protected like when Mr. Mellark was around. Peeta's trying to give that to you, but you completely ignore it." She gives me the stink eye and continues rocking her chair.

"I don't understand," she says. "It was simple question…"

"Yes, but something that you wanted," I tell her. "Open your eyes. You'll be surprised about what you see." She hums softly, going back to the bad place that she puts herself in.

"Maybe…" she says and starts to hum about her little bird again. I take out the little gift I made her. It's a small pair of angel wings that split apart and reveal a little button. I place the wings in her hands and she opens her eyes again. "What's this?"

"My time here is short," I tell her. "Press the button when you need me, or if you want to talk. I'm always there, but this is when you need me at once." She smiles and I get up, holding my bag on my shoulder. "It was nice talking to you."

"It's always nice talking to you," Elizabeth says. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't," I promise her and leave the house and into the chilly wind. I clutch my body closer and walk back home, to the warm confines of my room and blankets.

"Hey sweetheart," my mom says. "You're home awfully late." She kisses my forehead and presents me with a letter.

"I had a friend to talk to," I tell her. "What's this?" The letter has no address, but says Katniss in simple cursive on the front. I open it up and it reads:

_Dear Kaya Evangeline,_

_Due to your kind and delightful actions, we suggest that you join us as soon as the leaves change from winter to spring. We understand that it's only a few months away, but we believe that you should join as soon as possible. _

_Much love Angel,_

_The Messenger_

My heart sinks reading this and I hand it off to my mom. Her eyes water a little and she walks back to the couch. "Mom," I say sadly.

"No I'm okay," she says. "It's just a little sudden don't you think?" At the game I think about the card. I need to tell Peeta, but I need to teach him how to forgive first. Madge catches on with my jumpy mood and calls me out on it.

"You seem nervous," she says. I shake and cheer for Peeta trying to play it off like nothing's wrong.

"No I'm okay," I tell her, but she can see right through me.

"Tell me now Katniss," Madge says and I take a deep breath.

"I'm leaving in the spring," I tell her. "Right when the leaves change I'm leaving." Madge looks shocked and a little scared.

"I thought you were going to get more time," she says in disbelief.

"I guess they want me there sooner than later," I tell her. "Don't be sad. We have the rest of this year and many years to come." She looks deeply upset, and I agree to talk about this later.

We win by 18 points and I go to see Peeta. He agrees to walk me home as my mom walked home earlier. "Thanks for coming," he says.

"Well, you drive a hard bargain," I say teasingly and he smiles.

"I just want to apologize for the way I acted," Peeta says with shame. "I shouldn't have been angry especially towards you when you were just trying to help. And I will try to see my mom's side in these things. I don't know if I'll be completely open, but I'll try." I get so excited that I take his face and kiss him full on. When I pull away he looks truly surprised.

"Was that too much?" I ask nervously. He kisses me back before going to my house.

"Not at all," he says while putting his forehead on mine.

**A/N:** Didn't see that coming? Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please feel free to leave suggestions and reviews because I like constructive criticism and feedback. Please follow and favorite!


	6. Dealing with the News

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Please review, favorite, and follow, only if you want and most importantly, ENJOY!

Dealing with the News

When Saturday comes, the first thing I do is talk to my dad. He must know about the letter I was sent the day before and I really need his help. Maybe he can do something to postpone it longer. I mean, it's getting close to winter and I have a little while, but it's not nearly enough time for the things that I want to experience and explore. I have until the leaves change and grow from winter to spring. I walk out of my house putting on a sweater, since it's a little chilly, and I walk into the woods. I get transported into heaven, rather quickly, and I look for my father.

_"Micah? Dad?" I call out in the white expanse, and he appears a few seconds later._

_ "Katniss," he says and rushes to me. I already know that he's seen the letter, since he's giving me these sympathetic looks. "I'm trying really. I have to convince them for you to stay in your physical state for a while, but I don't know if they are willing to give you the extra time. People really need you." He sighs and I can feel my heart break._

_ "I just, I need more time to figure things out on my own," I start to tell him. "I want to go to college, and get a job, and go to Madge's wedding and have one of my own eventually, and fall in love…" He has a weak smile on his face and puts his arm around my shoulder._

_ "But sweetheart, you already have," Micah says. I look at him with a confused face._

_ "What are you talking about?" I ask. He smiles, ready to tell me about my milestones, even though I haven't completed them._

_ "You already have job, a rather important one too," Micah lists. "You'll be at Madge's wedding, I can promise you that, and college can always come and go if you want, and you've already fallen in love." When he tells me this I look at him in shock._

_ "What do you mean by I've already fallen in love?" I ask with serious confusion. Peeta and I are really close and I enjoy his presence and being around him and the way his eyes light up when he sees me and the way he kisses me that leaves me breathless and…_

_ "You're in love already," Micah says proudly. "My little baby girl has already fallen in love."_

_ "I love Peeta," I whisper out loud. In a moment, I realize that I do love Peeta. I am completely and utterly in love with Peeta. It all makes sense now. These past few weeks have been flying by so quickly; I couldn't even get past myself and see my love for him. I loved him since he bumped into me in the beginning to a few months later as we walk to school and the football games and the late night walks. I love Peeta Mellark._

_ "I know you do sweetheart," my dad says bitter sweetly. I don't even realize that I'm crying when he wipes away my tears. "Don't be sad sweetheart."_

_ "I'm leaving soon," I say with sobs racking through my body. "I haven't even told him my secret; he's going to hate me. Peeta is barely tolerable with his own mother, just think about how he'll react to me!" I shake nervously and rock back and forth. Micah places his arm around me and holds me into a hug as I cry into his chest._

_ "No he won't sweetheart," he says affectionately. "If Peeta truly loves you, he'll understand." He smoothes the damp hair out of my face and looks me in the eye. I can see the resemblance between us, because it's like I'm looking at my eyes. _

_ "Promise?" I ask. He kisses my forehead and holds out his hand._

_ "Pinkie promise," Micah promises and grabs my pinkie with his own, "and thumb swear." I pinkie promise to him too and leave heaven off that note. _

I walk back home, and no surprise, my mom is still asleep. It's really only me who gets up at seven in the morning, even though it's a Saturday. I realize that I haven't really been checking in with my e-graph in a while and I decide to turn the sound back on. I never really check it anymore, whereas before my lifeline, I could never spend one second not looking at it. I see the steady beating and the healthy amount of oxygen in my blood and the shock level at zero. I smile, thinking that I used to actually worry about this thing.

As I cook some pancakes for me to eat, but utterly failing at it, a knock on the door comes. I turn off the stove and wipe my hands on my pants before answering the door, and it's none other than Peeta. "Peeta!" I say and hug him. He kisses my cheek and walks in.

"I just thought I should come see my favorite person," he says while smiling and leads me into the kitchen.

"As you can see your favorite person was trying to make pancakes," I say while smiling. "But failed miserably." He looks at the mess I've created and turns around to look back at me.

"No wonder there's flour on your face," Peeta says and rubs off the flour that's on my cheek. He lifts me up and sets me on the counter. "Now watch the master make the pancakes." He takes the batter and turns on the stove. I sit there waiting as he makes the pancakes.

"So why are you the master of pancakes?" I ask. He laughs with his back turned to me flipping one of the golden deliciousness in the air.

"Because I learned from the best," Peeta replies. He places a small stack of pancakes on a plate and covers it with syrup. I grab a fork from a drawer next to me and dig in.

"Who is…?" I ask and he steals my fork. He looks down at the plate of pancakes for a while, cutting a piece off of the stack.

"My dad," he replies with a sad note.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I start to apologize, but he cuts me off by shushing me. He puts his hands on either side of my legs on the counter and looks up at me. I smile and play with his soft blonde curls that I would normally not be able to reach.

"No it's okay," he says. "When I was younger, my dad and I used to make pancakes all the time. When the bakery was still open, I used to help him make all the breads and the cakes and the pastries. You name it, I made it." I smile and caress his soft cheeks and kiss his forehead.

"I used to make mud pies when I was little," I suggest. "I guess that counts for making and something. And it's probably the reason why I can't make pancakes now." He laughs and kisses my cheek where the flour used to be.

"No, I like your pancake style," he says while laughing and I slap his arm on the side of me.

"Liar," I retort and he starts to tickle me. I can't stop laughing uncontrollably and I can't breathe.

"Peeta!" I scream as I laugh. "Peeta I can't breathe! I'm gonna Pee!" This just makes him tickle me even more and then he lifts me off the counter again. I wrap my legs around his waist and he puts me on the couch.

"Hey where are my pancakes?" I ask angrily. He walks into the kitchen and places the pancakes in my lap. "Yeah distract me so you can have them all to yourself, I see Mellark." He laughs and eats some of the pancake with me. "So what made you come over at this ungodly time of day?"

"I just couldn't sleep any longer," he says. "I was too excited to see someone who's small, and funny, and stubborn, and incredibly beautiful…" I stuff some of the pancake in my face.

"Well she went somewhere over there," I say pointing my fork in the direction of the front door. "All you have is someone who's eating way too much for her own good." He takes the fork and takes a huge bite out of the pancake. "Hey!"

"Now we're matching," Peeta says with his face stuffed. I swallow the food and place the empty plate on the counter.

"Not anymore," I tease and he rolls his eyes. Not so long after. My mother walks down in a sweatshirt and some pajamas.

"Peeta," she says calmly. "Always a pleasure." She walks into the kitchen and boils some water, to make some tea.

"Hi Ms. Everdeen," he calls out as she's making her tea. I laugh at his sudden outburst and lean into his side. It's getting colder now, since winter is only a few weeks away, and now I have to worry about the few months I'll have left. I snuggle into his warm body and lay my head on his chest, where his heart is. His heart that beats steady, unlike mine when I was younger. It had a third beat where Peeta's is a lub-dub over and over again. I close my eyes and fall into a trance listening to his heart beat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just like your heartbeat," I tell him. "It's steady." He smiles and holds me closer.

"So what brings you early this morning Peeta?" my mother asks. I groan and sit up still holding onto his hand.

"I just thought that we could go for a fun day out," Peeta says. "You know go for a walk, finally go on a real first date, take her to a movie…" He suggests more but I leave the couch and get ready. Thankfully, I took a shower last night, so my hair is out of the problem. I put on some jeans, a green long sleeve and a knit sweater over it, since it's a little cold. I braid my hair to the side and grab my moccasins.

"I'm back," I announce as I walk into the living room. Peeta smirks and stands up.

"I guess we're heading out," Peeta says and grabs his jacket that he took off earlier. We walk hand in hand to his house. "Well we have to take a car to get there, thankfully your trustee boyfriend has one." Peeta hasn't used his car since he's dated me. I guess he used it with Marvel and the other people in his posse as a getaway car and a car to take to school, to scare off the other people.

"As long as you don't crash, I'm good," I tell him and he laughs. He opens the garage of his house and reveals his car. The dark blue SUV that has a few scuffs and scars, but still runs. It's completely a boy's car, but he acts like a gentleman and opens the car door for me. "Thank you."

"Any time," he responds cheerfully and gets into the car himself. He turns on the car and we drive to the place that he's taking me.

"So where are we going?" I question him. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze, just to see if I'll get an answer from my sweet gesture.

"It's a surprise, you'll see," Peeta says. He drives me thirty minutes out of town, where an abandoned house sits on the edge of a blue lake. It's completely surrounded by trees, so no one could see.

I get out of the car and take in the whole sight of the house. "It's beautiful," I say with my eyes wide.

"I know," he says and grabs my hand and leads me into the house. It's old, but has a few pieces of furniture here and there.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask skeptically. "Did you bring me here to kill me? Because if you are, make it quick." He laughs and holds me close to his side.

"Totally," Peeta responds sarcastically. "I'm going to strangle you here like the Green River Killer." I slap his shoulder and walk into the rooms he's leading me into.

"I'm not a slut!" I yell at him. The Green River Killer only strangled the sluts that he would pick up. He kisses my forehead.

"I know," he says. "It was just a metaphor." I laugh at his remark.

"First of all it's a simile," I respond smart-ass like. "Second of all, that makes you a creepy, horny, old man who kills people." He rolls his eyes and leads me into a room that has a bunch of board games laid out.

"My brothers and I used to come here all the time," Peeta says. "This is what my father inherited from his father and so on. So I decided I should bring you here, since it's just such an amazing place." He takes a seat on the floor and motions me to go sit next to him.

"Oh my God!" I scream and pull out the most awesome game in the world. "You have Hungry Hippo's?" I hold up the ancient game with a box that is just about to fall apart.

"I actually forgot that we have that game," Peeta says. "Do you want to play?"

"Heck Yeah!" I scream and pull out the game from the box. I place the little white balls in the center and position myself at the green hippo. "Green Hippo don't let me down." Peeta takes the orange hippo and I eye him.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod my head in initiation. I stare at the green hippo waiting for him to start, but nothing's happening.

"Hey! We have a game to play!" I scream and he laughs.

"I never someone could be so intense over a stupid game," Peeta smirks and I scowl at him. "Okay okay. Three…two…" he's going painfully slow, and I can't bear it.

"One!" I scream and the frenzy begins. We fight over the food to feed the hippos and I eat it after a hard fought battle. "Let's see who wins." I pour out the beads and Peeta does the same. I count mine out and I have 16 while Peeta has 14. "Ha I win!"

"Let me count," Peeta says mischievously and pretends to count them, when he grabs the food I rightfully won.

"Hey! Give it Back!" I scream and try to grab it back. He holds his arm farther away from me and uses his other to protect his other ones. "Peeta!" I try to climb over him and grab it. My fingers are so close to his fist and I can taste the win on my tongue.

"Come get it!" he laughs and I go after the stupid bead. As I try to grab it from his arm, we topple over, and end up in a really awkward position. I'm straddling his hips and bracing my fall on his chest, with my hands splayed across it. I start wheezing from the laughter, and he also tries to catch his breath. We both soon realize that we are in a really uncomfortable position, mostly on my part, and I jump off him immediately.

"Sorry," I blush soon after, trying so desperately to not look in his eyes.

"It's fine," Peeta responds nonchalantly. "I actually didn't mind." I grab one of the remaining "foods" from my pile and throw it at his head, to which it bounces off. "Ow!"

"Perv," I tease and he kisses me.

"You know you love it," Peeta says suggestively with one of his eyebrows cocked up. I push him away and help clean up after the intense game of Hungry Hippos. Peeta takes out his phone and checks the time. "Well, it's 11:23 and we have time to kill." He lazily lays down, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well we're not going to do nothing," I tell him and grab the hands behind his head and pull him up. "You have a backyard full of things to do; we just have to figure it out." I lift him up and lead him outside.

"So I'm up," Peeta yawns. "What are we going to do now?" We stand in the expanse. A lake is in front of us, but it's too cold to swim, so we might as well explore the woods.

"Well, there's a small path there," I point out. "Why don't we figure out where it goes?" He groans but I pull him along the path. His hand is warm and holds mine tight, not daring to let go. We walk through the rugged pathway for a few minutes, but all we see are more trees. Peeta seems to be really out of it, and kind of tired. He still continues to walk, without a second guess.

We finally reach the end and I see a lush meadow. It's overgrown with tall grasses and some wild flowers that still bloom at this time of year, getting ready to hide for winter, waiting to be reborn in spring. As I walk closer, I realize that this isn't just a meadow, it's a graveyard. I let go of Peeta's hand immediately, who refuses to leave from his spot. As I inch closer, I realize that my angelic eyes are sensing the souls of the people who died. I see a young girl, happy and smiling, with beautiful hair and a smile to warm people's hearts. There are also some old men who are playing cards in the back, laughing like some old grandpa's I see with their grandchildren. There are others, wandering by their graves, taking care of them, noticing me and waving. I smile and wave back.

"Who are you waving to?" Peeta asks. I stun myself out of watching the souls, even though they are still there.

"Uh… there was a fly…in my face," I muster quickly. He seems skeptical but believes me after. I let out a sigh of relief and walk further into the graveyard. "I can't believe it's a graveyard." I still see the people who have passed and I try to ignore them. They pick up on what I'm trying to do, and attempt to not bring my attention.

"I know," Peeta says. "I guess these are the people from a long line of Mellark's ago." I walk up to the corroding headstones and read some of the names. The little girl I was looking at was named Primrose Emery Mellark, who died when she was only 12. I guess it seems right since she died in 1916 from polio. She looks happy now, like she can walk without braces or crutches and she can breathe easily. She tries to catch a butterfly that constantly flies away and she smiles when she catches my face.

"You have a lot of family," I tell him passing every headstone that seems to have Mellark etched into the stone. I touch the stones and feel the grittiness of its grain on my fingertips.

"Yeah," Peeta breathes out. "Do you have a lot of family? Or is it just me who has 33 first cousins?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No," I say flatly. "My mom's an only child and I don't really know my family on my dad's side. It's just me and my mom and my grandparents." He shrugs and we keep walking through the field. I feel really happy seeing the people so content with where they are. I pull Peeta towards a tree at the edge of the meadow and sit right under it.

"Sometimes I wish that I could just disappear for a few hours with you," Peeta reveals. "And right now I feel like I can do that right now. If I die right now, I'd be happy." I kiss hisfull cherubic lips and run my hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't mind either," I say. Peeta soon leans over and falls asleep on my shoulder as I run my hand through his hair rhythmically. His light snores break the silence in the meadow, as I watch the people carry on with their after lives. Once I know Peeta is sound asleep, I get up and roam the field, looking for flowers and other wild plants to adorn the gravestones. I approach little Prim's grave with a bundle of dandelions, my favorites, and place them lovingly on the front of the headstone.

"Thank you," I hear a soft, high-pitched voice speak quietly. I turn my head so slightly and notice Prim standing on my left side. She's dressed in a white dress with braided pig tails. I smile and plop on the grass.

"No problem," I tell her truthfully. "Dandelions are my favorite flower, so I thought we should share something we both like." I continue to place the soft yellow pillows on the billowy grass. Primrose smiles and sits on the stone.

"I hear you like my great great great nephew Peeta," she spills. I smile and nod.

"Yeah," I respond. "He's the best."

"He's been doing a lot better with you," Prim says. "He's starting to come back layer by layer. He's starting to forgive his mother and his father bit by bit." I finish placing the dandelions and sit up to look at her.

"That's always good to hear," I say truthfully. She sighs and lifts my face to meet hers.

"Yeah, but you should tell him," Prim says sternly looking into my eyes deeply. "He won't be happy knowing that you kept it a secret from him." I sigh and turn away from his face.

"But he's so close," I tell her. "He's changes so much. He's changing for the better, and if I tell him, he'll never want to see me again." I know it's selfish, but I want to see him happy and back to the normal Peeta everyone knew and loved.

"But he'll think that you're using him for your own benefit," Prim responds. She's right and if I don't tell him, he'll hate me all the same.

"I don't know," I let out. As soon as I say this, Peeta comes back from his short nap and sits next to me as I gingerly brush over the flowers.

"What's this for?" he asks. I shrug and lean into his side.

"She was young when she died," I start to explain. "So I thought she could use some of the flowers to cheer her up." He smiles and kisses my temple.

"That's sweet of you," he puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his warm side even more. We sit there looking at the flowers on Primrose's grave and finally I decide that we should go back.

"It's getting cold," I say with a shiver. Peeta takes off his jacket and puts it on me.

"Let's get back then," Peeta suggests. I nod my head yes and I help him up. We walk back to the house, hand in hand. I sit on the floor again, holding his jacket close to my shivering body. "Here." Peeta opens his arms and I sit in them. His residual heat stopping my shivering as he takes my hair out its braid.

"You're warm," I point out as he holds me closer to his chest. I can hear the beating of his heart through the hood of his jacket.

"I've never heard that one before," Peeta says casually. "People always say I'm HOT!" I laugh and punch his stomach softly.

"You ass," I tease and he laughs. Outside is so quiet and peaceful and the only thing I hear is Peeta's rhythmic breathing as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and young in his sleep. I outline the strong line of his jaws and the bridge of his button nose. I kiss his lips softly and he kisses back even in his sleep. Pretty soon, my eyes droop and I fall asleep.

By the time I wake up, outside is already dark. I check my phone and it says that it's 6. I feel someone's strong arms around my waist and notice that it's Peeta. He's still fast asleep and spooning me from behind I squirm a bit in his grip, but he pulls me flush against his front. I squeal a little and try to squirm again, but he doesn't stop. I turn to face him and the sight takes my breath away. He's shining like the sun on a cloudy day. His soul is inviting me yet again as he sleeps through my movements. I can really see his inner beauty when he's the most vulnerable. I rub his cheeks under his eyes and smile, feeling his soft skin under my fingertips. His eyes start to flutter open and he smiles.

"Good morning," Peeta says while yawning.

"Actually good night," I correct. "It's completely dark outside." He sits up suddenly and looks outside.

"Shit!" he yells. I sit up soon after. "I should get you home." We soon go back into his car and drive off from the cabin. He drives all the way back to his house, where he insists that he walks me home. I was completely fine going alone, but him being there would make him feel better about the whole situation.

"I had a really fun day today," I tell him. He smiles.

"Same," Peeta responds. "Sorry about falling asleep on you twice." I smile and put my hand in his.

"It's okay," I reassure. "You were tired and so was I apparently. It was a really nice day today and I couldn't ask for anything better." He smiles and I kiss his waiting lips. We get so caught up in our kiss that we stop walking. He puts his arms on my waist and pulls me closer to his body. I stand on my tippie toes to reach his soft lips and he bends over to meet me halfway. We break apart from the embrace and he places his forehead right on mine. He seems nervous again because his soul reaches out to me and I couldn't be happier to see it. His blue sapphire eyes look into mine and I can't help but blush a little.

"I know it might be too soon and I know you might not say it back," he starts. "It doesn't matter of you don't but I feel like you should know since it's been on my mind since I was little but I've been too afraid to ever tell you and-"

"Just tell me Peeta," I blurt out. He takes in a deep breath.

"I…I love you," a sigh of relief comes out of his mouth and I smile. "I love you so much. I've loved you since I could remember and I acted like a jerk for years and I'm sorry about that. You don't have to say it back if you don't mean it. I only want to hear it if you mean it." That's one thing I love about him, he doesn't pressure me to do anything and goes at my pace.

"I love you Peeta," I reply seriously. "I love you so much it's not even funny. You're there for me when other people aren't and you love me wholeheartedly. I can trust you completely, which was hard for me to do until you came into my life." He smiles and lifts me, spinning me in the air and setting me down gently.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you," Peeta shyly states. "Ever since I saw you in the hospital…actually how have you been with your heart problems?" Oh yeah, heart problems.

"Good," I tell him trying to get him to steer clear of the subject. I look away nervously.

"Where's your e-graph?" he asks curiously. "I haven't seen it in a while." I really wish he wouldn't ask me so I wouldn't have to tell him.

"I just didn't want to wear it today," I blurt out. "I wanted to be myself for once. Not the person who is always tied down to her lifeline of a machine." He seems to accept my answer and we continue strolling down the streets to get to my mother's house.

"We're here," Peeta says and stops in front of my house.

"See you later," I say and peck his lips ever so lightly.

"See you later," he copies and walks off with his hands in his pockets. Before he leaves completely, I take off his jacket and run to him.

"Sorry," I say and hand his jacket back. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"It's fine," he blushes. "See you later." He walks away, and I watch him from the front porch.

"Mom!" I scream. "I'm home!" She walks down from the stairs to greet me.

"Hi there," Mom says cheerily. "How was your day?" I tell her about the house, the games, the meadow with the young girl.

"She was sweet and beautiful and happy," I say. "She was really happy." My mom sits in the chair across from me listening to me talk about my day, when I haven't asked about hers. "So how was your day?"

"Ehhh," she says while showing me that hand movement where she shakes her hand back and forth. "I did some errands, watched some television, gardened a little, got a fish for you and named it George…" I stop when she says that.

"You got me a fish named George?" I ask and she nods more or less. "Why?"

"Well I went to the pet shop for more bird seeds and then I saw the fish were on sale so I thought I should get you one," she laughs. "He's in the living room." I run out of my seat in the kitchen and run to find the fish and there is one in a small glass bowl. A golden little fish with a red spot on the top of its head. There are little pebbles on the bottom and a decoration on the inside saying "Hello my name is…George."

"You seriously got a fish named George," I call out and she walks in.

"Yeah," she says. "He's cute too." I laugh and watch a movie with my mother for the rest of the night.

"So how's the movie George?" I pretend to ask. "Yeah I think Ryan Gosling's hot too." My mom already fell asleep, so I wake her up to go to bed. I stay up for a while thinking about what Peeta said and how I should be completely honest with him.

The next day Madge and I decide to hang out at her house, since we haven't spent a lot of time together lately. I dig into the sundae we made a few minutes before and sit on her plush bed topped with blankets and a mountain of pillows. It's funny since Madge uses all of them, even though most are just for decoration.

"So what did you with the good-boy-gone-bad-now-good?" she asks. I roll my eyes and dig around the chocolate ice cream I have in the tall cup.

"We went to this run down house and played a board game," I start. "Then we walked to this meadow slash graveyard and I talked to his great great great aunt. It was quite normal actually. Then we fell asleep and he took me home after." Madge smiles and I can tell she wants to tell me something. "Alright spit it out."

"Guess who had a date last night too?" she questions obviously by pointing her fingers at herself.

"I don't know," I tease. "The Pope?" She slaps me and I laugh.

"No, Me!" she screams. I close my ears as she continues to squeal.

"With whom?" I ask although I already know it's probably Gale Hawthorne.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Well there's a shocker. "He asked me out yesterday and we went on a hike."

"Madge on a hike?" I ask. "Someone must have brainwashed you. Where's Madge Undersee?" She laughs and I join in.

"She's dating a college boy," Madge responds with sass.

"So how is Gale?" I ask. "Is he everything you could ever dream of?" Her eyes become sparkly and she smiles.

"And even more," Madge whispers.

"I'm happy," I tell her. "You deserve someone like that and I'm happy for you." We finish the rest of our ice cream and eventually start a movie. I leave after and make my way home where my mom is sitting with a book.

"If you're hungry we have some pasta in the fridge," Mom says as I sit on the couch with a plop.

"Ehh, I'm not hungry," I say with my hand over my stomach. She shrugs indifferently and puts her book down. I soon leave to finish the homework I haven't even started, ready to tackle yet another week of school, and another week spent from my short time that I have left.

**a/n: **Sorry this chapter is pretty uneventful, but we need as much background and solidity in the story so that the plot makes sense over all. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite.


	7. Of Football and Revelations

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! ENJOY THE STORY. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!

Of Football and Revelations

The week passes by fast, and before I know it, it's Friday again. I walk to school with Peeta as usual, and we split apart for first period. Madge and I walk into class and sit in the same boring spots to listen to the monotone voice of our teacher talking about the Civil War. It's really funny how the Americans back then were really good at killing themselves, rather than killing the other powers like France and Spain. The day goes by painfully slow and I can't wait to just run to our spot in lunch feeling the damp grass under me. I do exactly that and even more as I lay down while eating the granny smith apple.

"You look so retarded right now," Madge laughs. I'm just lying on my stomach, effectively sniffing the grass that's right below my nose. "I mean sniffing the grass? Seriously?"

"Yeah, yeah," I breathe out. "Laugh all you want." She takes my command seriously and laughs until tears are streaming down her pale face. I start laughing with her, because she looks so ridiculous.

"Madge, we look so stupid right now!" I squeal and we laugh even more. Our laughs turn into labored breaths and shallow puffs of air.

"So how long do you have left?" Madge asks discreetly. I know she's not happy and it's still a touchy subject to both of us.

"In a few months," I tell her. Four months 2 weeks and 3 days, to be exact.

"That's soon," she whispers. "Have you told Peeta yet?" I shake my head no. "You'll have to tell him some time."

"I know," I groan. "I want him to let go of the grudges he has against the people he's closest to. It would be better to wait until he can let go and forgive so that he could possibly let go of the grudge to me." The last few words came out super high pitched and kind of uncertain.

"Katniss!" Madge scolds and looks at me with her huge blue eyes. "You're being really selfish and exclusive. Don't you think he deserves to know now?" I actually don't know the answer to the question.

"Yes?" I try to say seriously but it comes out more like a question. Madge gives me that look and she takes a deep breath.

"If I were you, I would have already told him," Madge says. "I can just see this ending in flames."

"Wow way to have faith in me Madge," I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and looks at me dead seriously.

"I'm just saying," she starts. "Someone is going to get hurt. Even though you have good intentions, he might not see it and you know how he can blow a fuse just like that." She snaps her fingers together and eats her peanut butter.

"I know," I reply knowingly. She's right. If I don't tell him until after he'll get mad and if I tell him now he'll think that everything was a lie and I was using him. Now to think about it, he'll think I'm using him both ways. As I'm contemplating about what to do, Peeta shows up.

"Speaking of the devil," Madge whispers in my ear. I sit up abruptly as Peeta plops next to me.

"Hello beautiful," he says and plants a huge wet kiss on my cheek and pulls my legs into his lap.

"Hi," I respond quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Peeta asks with worry. "Are you hurt? Is it your heart?" He looks worried out of his mind and his eyes just express pure concern.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "I'm just a little tired is all." He doesn't look like he believes me. "I promise." He shrugs it off and caresses my legs that are lying in his lap.

"I heard the team made it to State," Madge proposes as a conversation starter. Great, just get Peeta started about football and he'll start ranting on for hours. It's not like he likes football, I mean he does, but he always tells me that it's just temporary. But by the looks of it, it doesn't seem temporary at all.

"Yeah we did," Peeta says. "And so did the stupid-ass team from Capital High. I can't believe the bastards actually made it." Peeta has a passionate hate for Capital High. I don't really know why, but he's hated them ever since he started the team.

"Well I know you'll win," Madge reassures. "I mean, we have the best damn quarterback here!"

"Madge don't encourage him." I scold. "All those compliments go to his head then he becomes like those cocky bastards from Capital high." Peeta laughs as I play with his hair. It's soft and smooth and curls right at the ends. I twist my fingers in his hair feeling the soft strands on my hands.

"She's right," Peeta agrees. "I'll become a cocky bastard." I laugh and continue playing with his hair. I focus on his soft locks, that I don't notice him staring at me. I look at his face and I completely stare in his blue eyes. I feel like I can drown in them, like their water. I look back at his hair and blush. I can feel the redness spread from my cheeks to my toes.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Madge squeals. Peeta laughs and puts his arm around my back.

"Why thank you Madge," Peeta smiles. "I think we're so cute too." He kisses my nose and I scrunch my face up.

School ends on a good note, since I got an A on my calculus test that I didn't study for. Peeta meets me at my locker and effectively lifts me when he hugs me. he sets me down gently and I smile at him. "Hi."

"Hello," He says and grabs my hand as we walk. Madge left early today because she had a "doctor's appointment" but she's actually going on a date with Gale to the art museum a few hours away.

"How was your free period?" Peeta has a free period where as I use mine to take an extra class. It's AP environmental science and I've had a knack for the environment ever since I found out the polar bears were going to become extinct in a few years.

"It was okay," Peeta says. "Marvel was being a jerk, so I kinda did something so he would stop being such a prick." I don't even know what kind of relationship these two have. I don't even think they like each other.

"Why do you hang out with him?" I ask curiously. "I mean if you don't like him, why do you even talk to him? It's kind of stupid really." Peeta stops us from walking.

"It's complicated," Peeta says harshly. "We've done some stupid shit together and he's kind of someone I need to keep on my good side because we both have serious dirt on each other." I nod my head in agreement.

"You didn't have to tell me," I say quietly. "If it really was personal you didn't have to say anything." He looks at me sympathetically and sighs.

"I'm sorry," he starts to say. "I shouldn't have been that mean but I was stupid then and I thought that I could get away with anything." We continue to walk again and make our way right through the fields.

"Peeta, I know you've told me before but why did you do the things you did?" I ask cautiously. "I'm not judging you at all, but I just want to know what made you do it." Peeta takes in a few deep breaths.

"When I started, it was just petty things," Peeta says. "I stole things, bothered people, did small acts of graffiti. I wanted someone to actually notice me. My mom was completely out of it and never gave me the light of day, so I thought these things would finally get her to react. Even if she was angry, it would've been better than just being shut out. Then it escalated to stealing money and cars, fighting, bigger graffiti pictures, fighting with the police." I let him talk about it and dare not to say anything.

"Then I got taken to Juvenile Hall for the first time, toughened up and when I left just did it more and more and more," Peeta reveals. "Marvel and I were partners in crime and we did something horrible. I mean I got most of the blame, but I could've gotten worse if he told about what really happened and my life could be over. That's why I have to keep him close, just in case. So I was getting attention from parole officers, and the police, and the security people, so it was just a way to gain attention from someone."

"I didn't know," I apologize. "Sorry about poking around and being nosy." Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"That's okay," he replies. "We're supposed to tell each other everything and I didn't mind at all." A pang of guilt hits me like a pack of wild bulls trampling over me. I can't breathe and I freeze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathe out. "Excited for your game tonight?"

"Ehh," he shrugs. "It's just the first game of state and we usually play the easiest team first. It's just basically practice still. I'll be happy when I see you there." We soon make it back to my house and he lets me go. "I better go back soon, I need to practice." I kiss him.

"See you later," I smile and wave. I can sense that Peeta's mother pressed the button on the angel wings that I gave her. I immediately transform into the Angel of Forgiveness and fly my way to his house.

_I glide through the walls and doors, until I reach her again. She's sitting in her rocking chair like before and staring out the window. I glide next to her and sit on the edge of the bed, placing my hand in hers. "You called?" I ask._

_She turns her face towards me and uses her hand to cup my cheek. "You came," she smiles._

"_Of course," I reassure. "I'm a girl of my word and I told you that I would be here if you need me." She lets out a little sigh and holds my hand in her lap. _

"_I have something to tell you," she says. I scoot closer to her._

"_I'm all ears," I respond. She smiles while still watching outside. The orange, red, and brown leaves shake and fall off the branches, signaling that winter is just around the corner. Her hands are soft and supple, probably from not working a day in her life. _

"_Peeta asked me to go to his game," she says in shock. "He never asked me to go to his games before. Not once. He would come home after and make sure I was asleep or put me to sleep, but that's it. He only speaks a few words to me each day, and it's usually just to make sure I ate, or took my pills, or if I slept well." Listening to this makes my heart fill with joy. This is what my father was talking about when it came to my overly large heart. I need to soak in as much love and happiness as I can because forgiveness is a pain and can really put me in a funk. _

"_I'm really happy to hear that," I tell her truthfully. "I can't believe he's starting to forgive." I let out a really happy sigh._

"_What do you mean?" Elizabeth asks. She's looking at me with her vacant eyes finally filled with curiosity._

"_I was sent here to teach people how to forgive," I start to explain. "I'm helping Peeta forgive others and let go of his grudges." She pats my hand like my mother would._

"_Does he know?" I shake my head no and look down in guilt. Everyone just wants to remind me of my wrongdoing and putting more guilt inside me. "Oh, sweetheart, I might've not talked to my son recently, but I do know one thing, he hates being left out. He'll think that you were just playing him, especially since you've told me of all people before him." _

"_But that's the reason," I release exasperatedly. "I am trying to help him forgive you. Do you think he would actually invite you to one of his games willingly? I actually got him to see your side of things, although it might not be the right side, I got him to sympathize you when he couldn't even talk to you for almost 5 years." My breath comes out ragged and shallow. Elizabeth looks at me with hurt and guilt. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it."_

"_You're right," she simply states. "You are completely right." I squeeze her hand before I speak._

"_No it was wrong of me to lash out at you," I try to confess. "It was disrespectful and I should've bit my tongue-"_

"_Katniss, it's okay," Elizabeth consoles. "Actually it's better than okay, you made me realize that I was being an awful mother to Peeta. I just sat there while he grew up. An eighth grader shouldn't learn how to do his mother's taxes." She tries to hold back the tears, but the fall silently. I turn to face her and give her a big hug._

"_It's okay Elizabeth," I soothe. "He understands."_

"_I'm a horrible mother Katniss," she sobs. "I've been nothing but mean to my son. I mean he's done things that are not okay, but if I actually gave him a second glance, he wouldn't have ended up in Juvi three times." I hold her in my arms as she vents out. I wipe away her tears and rub circles on her back soothingly._

"_Then you should fix it," I tell her. "You can come to the game tonight and sit with my mom and me, and have a good time. You should get ready and you can walk with my mother and me." Her crying ends to soft whimpers and she leaves my grasp. _

"_Thank you so much Katniss," she smiles. "You are a true friend." I hug her again. "I know it's a wrong time to ask but, do you love my son?" I take in a deep breath before speaking._

"_I do," I respond. "I love his voice, I love his hair, I love the dimple on his left cheek, I love the way he can make me laugh and how he can pick me up when I'm down, I love being around him, I love falling endlessly in love with his soul over and over again, I love drowning in his eyes, I love his loud laugh that lights up the whole room…I can go on forever. I love him, not anyone else and that's why it's going to be hard to leave him and to tell him about my secret. I love him too much to lose him." I slump on the couch._

"_It's good to know someone loved him when I was gone," she says bittersweetly. "So when are you leaving?" _

"_In a few months," I respond. "When the leaves grow into spring." I laugh a little at the remark and shake my head. "I really wish I had more time."_

"_I do too," she reveals. "It seems like you're it for him. He's just like his father, that one. Falls in love only once and loves them forever." I smile thinking that I'm the only one he wants for the rest of his life. "Looks just like him too. Sometimes it's like looking at Jacob when he was seventeen. They have the same face, smile, disposition; the only thing is the dimple on his chin. He got that one from me." I smile at the thought of that small, discreet dimple that only comes out when he really smiles. _

"_It's getting late," I start. "I need to get ready and you should too. I'll be back soon to walk with you." She waves as I leave the house. I descend back to the land once I make my way home._

"Where were you?" Mom asks. I tried to sneak past her, but of course she was right in front of the door.

"Talking to Peeta's mom," I tell her truthfully. "She likes to talk to someone who will listen to her, rather than everyone else who overlooks her. We're going to take her to the game tonight, if that's okay?"

"Sure, why not," Mom responds. "I'd love to meet her." Of course she would love to meet her.

"Well don't pressure her too much, it's been a while since she's talked to other people," I warn and my mom puts her arms up in surrender.

"I won't I promise," she pinkie promises and I grab her pinkie.

"So how's George?" I ask. My mom laughs.

"Fine," Mom answers. "I think he likes the new fish bowl. The one in the store seemed crammed." I get ready in a matter of minutes, remembering to put Peeta's sweatshirt back on, forgetting to give it to him from earlier this week. I pull my hair back and braid it down the side easily and walk down the stairs.

"Let's go Mama," I announce. We walk to Peeta's house, where Elizabeth is ready. She cleans up well from her sweats she was in a few hours ago. Elizabeth is wearing some faded "Mom" jeans and a pastel button up shirt with a white sweater.

"I feel overdressed," Elizabeth blushes. "I knew I should've picked something more casual." She looks really nervous and out of place.

"No you look fine," I reassure her. "Elizabeth this is my mom, Mom this is Peeta's mom, Elizabeth." They shake hands and exchange smiles.

"I'm Noelle, it's nice to meet you," my mom greets.

"Elizabeth," Peeta's mom says and we start to walk. "I know it's awful, but I've never been to one of his games." My mom smiles.

"Well you should know that your son is the best quarterback in the county," Mom tells her. "He can throw that ball for miles. I've never seen anything like it." Mrs. Mellark blushes and thanks her for the kind compliment.

I meet Madge at our usual spot and I sit in-between her and Elizabeth. "Is that Peeta's Mom?" she whispers. I nod my head yes. "Wow I didn't know she was that pretty." Madge is right. Elizabeth is really pretty. She has wavy hair that is now curly because of its short cut, and her eyes are a pretty blue-green color. She's small, not as small as my mom or I, but still fairly petite and has a creamy skin color. "I'm Madge Undersee, A.K.A. the mayor's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth responds. "I'm Peeta's mom, but you can call me Elizabeth." They shake hands over me and we sit comfortably on the bleachers again. The football game soon starts and I point out Peeta to Elizabeth.

"Peeta's number 58," I point out. I'm still kind of shocked that he chose my birthday for his jersey number. Madge is screaming like a monkey and yelling at the calls.

"HEY REF! YOU SUCK!" Madge hollers. Elizabeth looks a little shocked at Madge's sudden outburst.

"She's always like this, you just get over it," I warn and she smiles. When it's fourth down for us, I can sense Peeta's tension and he looks up in the bleachers, I wave and so does Elizabeth. He looks really shocked and kind of confused. The play starts and they barely get crossed the 32 yard line and it goes back to first down. The game goes on for another thirty minutes and it's half time. Madge and I go down to get more candy to fulfill her sweet tooth and I catch Marvel's eye. He's looking at me like I'm some type of prize. I tug on Madge's sleeve to make sure we go back to our seats soon and Marvel waves. I shrug it off and we finally start walking back to our spot.

Panem High beats Grover by 24 points, leading them the way to State finals. I walk my way to the field and when I spot Peeta, I full on sprint. "Good job!" I scream as he holds me in his arms. His teammates all leave but poke some fun with Peeta before they leave. Before he puts me down I whisper, "Someone came here to see you," in his ear. He sets me down gingerly and I move aside so he can talk to his mom. "I'll let you guys talk." I leave to find Madge and my mom, but wait for Peeta.

I can see him civilly talking to his mom like a real person. He looks a little stiff and uncomfortable as he looks down at her. She cups his cheek and smiles. I notice Elizabeth crying and Peeta wipes the tears off his cheeks. He pulls his mom into a tight hug and holds her close. The stormy clouds above open up and I can see that little sign of hope coming through. He holds his mom close and won't let go, and holds her hand when they come to see my mother and me. Madge finds her parents and leaves us all, while Peeta, Elizabeth, Mom, and I walk back home.

"You played really well tonight," I tell Peeta. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"It was because I had a big support system to back me up," Peeta responds. "Thanks for bringing my mom." He whispers the last part and I give a gentle squeeze to his muscular arm. My mom and I walk the last part back to our house and I basically change into my pajamas right when I get in the house. I put on a very large t-shirt from a camp I went to when I was younger and these pajama bottoms with penguins riding sleds as bottoms. I put my hair up in a very messy ponytail ready to fall asleep by doing some homework or reading a book. As I sit lazily on my bed, I hear the doorbell ring and my mom's tell tale "coming!" Her steps echo through the house and I can hear the click of the door opening.

"Katniss!" my mom yells and I walk lazily down the stairs that creak with every step I take going further and further towards the door. My legs stop moving and I finally reach the front door, and Peeta standing there.

"You look comfortable," Peeta points out and I stick my tongue out at him. He's standing outside in jeans and a sweatshirt with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well I wasn't expecting to go out at 11:30," I sass. He rolls his eyes while standing outside in the chilly weather.

"Will you come out for a walk with me woman?" he asks. I roll my eyes and grab his sweatshirt I wore earlier and place it over my head. I stick my feet in some fuzzy slippers I wear when I'm feeling extra lazy and close the door behind me as I walk out.

"Can you carry me?" I ask with my arms upwards toward him. "I'm tired and you ruined my plans of basically doing nothing." He places his hands under my butt and on my back and carries me bridal style on our walk. I snuggle into his shoulder and rub my nose on his strong muscle.

"Stop that tickles," he laughs and I look up at him. From this angle I can see his clenched jaw, like he's really thinking about something. He takes us to the field and places me on the lush grass. He takes a seat next to me and I lean against him as his arms hold me close to his radiating warmth.

"So I hope you weren't too mad when your mom came," I blurt out. "She told me that you asked her to go so…" I stop talking and he looks at me with confusion.

"Wait, how do you know I asked her?" he questions. Oh great.

"She was in the bakery for some weird reason and saw me walking past it while getting something for my mom," I muster quickly. He seems to buy my excuse and continues.

"No it's okay," Peeta says. "I'm trying this new thing by attempting to be civil around her. I mean it's better than resenting her for forever and she looked happy today so I thought maybe she should come out." He rests his other free hand on my knee and grips it tightly.

"She seemed upset when you were talking," I bring up. He shrugs a little before explaining.

"My mom came up to me and apologized for being an awful mother, which I agreed," he begins. "Then she asked if I accepted her apology, which I did and I promised that we would try to mend our relationship. It won't be perfect like before, and I doubt that my brothers'll come around, but it's tolerable." I can tell he's not trying to be all mushy on me by the tone of his affected voice, but I play it off like I don't notice.

"Perfect Peeta?" I joke. "You are talking to the girl whose life is the exact opposite of perfect." He kisses my lips and looks deep into my silvery eyes.

"And that's why I love her so much," Peeta responds. I melt in his words and his touch and seal the heartwarming moment with a breathless kiss. Once we are forced back into the world from our kiss, Peeta asks me a serious question. "So I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with my mother officially? It was her idea and I told her that it was completely unnecessary, but she insists so I thought, 'what the hell?' You don't have to wear anything formal since it's just us…"

"I'd love to dine with my lovely boyfriend and his mother," I say feigning a classy accent. "Mr. Mellark."

"So I'm your boyfriend now Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta asks mimicking my tone.

"I guess so," I sigh faking disappointment, to which he tickles me to the point that I'm crying. "Peeta! I'm going to pee on myself!"

He pauses for a moment, contemplating my pleading. "I'll think about it…" he scratches his chin like some real philosophical person. "I'll take that risk." I slap his hands away and stand up. He follows my lead and runs after me. I squeal in delight, and I soon collapse because of my exhaustion and a strong pounding in my heart. I haven't had an attack in almost two months, so this is all going really fast.

"I think I need to stop," I wheeze. Peeta's already at my side carrying me swiftly back to my house.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm so sorry," Peeta spills out as he runs me back to my house.

"It's fine," I reassure. "I've been dealing with this ever since I was born. I've been here long enough I think I can handle have shortness of breath and having the wind knocked out of my lungs." I laugh and he gets me back home in a mere 3 minutes. He bangs on the door and my mom walks out with a disappointed and a worried look on her face.

"Katniss," she warns and I smile nervously. "What did you do this time?"

"Just out of breath Mom," I sigh. "Give me one of those little pink pills in the tiny bottle and I'll be good to go." Peeta walks me inside and places me in a chair as he watches me awkwardly. My mom gives me the "lifesaver" pill for when I'm having trouble breathing and takes out her home blood pressure measurer. I place my arm in the little arm socket and my mom checks for me. Thank God she's a trained nurse. Peeta stands awkwardly in the hall watching my mom take my blood pressure.

"It's a little high, so we're going to get you to calm down," Mom says while breathing out. "Thank you for bringing her home Peeta." Peeta tries to explain that it's his fault, but I shush him before he can speak.

"I think I should sleep now," I announce. I get up from my spot. "Bye Peeta, see you tomorrow." I give him a small kiss and retire to my bedroom once again.

Tomorrow evening comes faster than a blink of my eye, and I'm getting ready to formally talk to Elizabeth in front of her son. I wear a fancy-ish top with a black sweater and a pair of jeans. The perfect balance of casual and formal. My hair is braided, as usual, and my moccasins are the perfect match. Peeta comes by early to walk me to his house, which is only a few minutes away. "You look great," Peeta compliments.

"Not too bad yourself," I reply. He's wearing a white button down shirt and some darkwash jeans. I bid my mom good evening and follow Peeta to his house. The lights are on, and I can make out the silhouette of Elizabeth setting the table. Peeta takes me inside, and his mom is already waiting for our arrival. "Katniss it's so good to see you again." She envelops me in a hug and leads me to the table.

"Nice to see you too," I respond. I do enjoy talking to Elizabeth, she's a very nice lady and a good listener too.

"My mom went all out, so don't be overwhelmed by the immense amount of food," Peeta warns. His mom gives me a half smile, like she's embarrassed about it, but I smile warmly back. The dinner table is covered in food. Pasta, roast chicken, mixtures of vegetables, and mashed potatoes. We dig in and end up in a nice, comfortable conversation. Peeta talks about his football season and how he's excited for the championship. "I just know Panem High will get into the finals."

"Same," I agree. Elizabeth sits there with a perpetual blush and continues to eat the food. "This is a really great meal. Thank you so much."

"It was fun doing some motherly work again," Elizabeth says. Peeta stiffens a little and soon relaxes. "It's been a while, so I hope I haven't lost my touch."

"Mom it's perfect," Peeta reassures. She smiles.

"So Katniss when are you leaving again?" Mrs. Mellark asks. Oh, no.

"What do you mean?" I question, trying to look oblivious to the situation. I guess she thought that I told Peeta already.

"You told me you were leaving, I think in the spring," Elizabeth says again. Peeta looks at me with confusion. I take a deep breath and sigh, holding my temple in my fingertips.

"It's not set yet," I whisper, barely audible to people's ears.

"What do you mean it's not set yet?" Peeta asks angrily. "Are you leaving?" I knew this was going to go from 0 to 10 in about 3 seconds and I tried in all my effort to keep my voice calm.

"You haven't told him yet?" Elizabeth asks in shock. I shake my head no.

"Told me what?" Peeta says while resting his head on his hand. He seems thoroughly pissed at me.

"I'm leaving in the spring," I reveal. "I didn't know until like two weeks ago." Peeta seems hurt. His eyes are filled with sorrow and betrayal.

"So how does my mother know?" Peeta spits out bitterly.

"Because I told her," I let out. Peeta looks really confused and shocked all at the same time.

"I thought you two only met yesterday?" Peeta asks. "How could you tell her that if you just met her?" I don't want him to get angry at me. This is what I feared the most. My hands are becoming clammy, my heart is pounding in my chest, and my nerves are out of line.

"It's complicated Peeta," I reply to his questions.

"It's complicated?" he asks angrily, his voice reaching a louder level and his nostril flaring. "How can you tell me that it's complicated?!"

"It just is," I retort. I can feel my anger rising too. Elizabeth is just sitting in the room, scared of what's going to happen next.

"So you have the nerve to tell my mother, but not me?" he asks rudely. "That woman and I were detached for 5 years and you had the nerve to tell her first?"

I get up from my spot, overwhelmed and humiliated. "I know it was a mistake," I say calmly. "If you meet me in the field tomorrow, I'll explain to you about it later. Thank you for the lovely dinner Elizabeth. See you tomorrow, Peeta." I storm out of the house, feeling the tears spill out of my eyes. I run into my room as I burst into the door, and try to figure out a plan about telling Peeta the truth.

**A/N: I know some of you might not like where this story is going, but just trust me. Feel free to review, follow, and favorite because your support makes me want to write these stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one coming. (It's the best yet!)**


	8. The Final Straw

I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! (but if I did, that would be pretty cool!) Please feel free to give me your opinions on this chapter since it's a real game changer. I hope you like it!

The Final Straw

I was dreading the morning the next day. I knew I had to explain myself to Peeta and hope for the worst, because maybe he'll do the opposite, but I knew that, that was unlikely. I betrayed him and told his mother, someone he stopped trusting, before telling him. The barely visible amount of sunlight peeks through the windows. The clouds cover most of the winter sun, except for a small part of it that just so happens to strike my face whilst I'm trying to sleep. I try to cover my face from the sun, pretending that it's night again so that I don't have to talk to Peeta.

Reluctantly, I pull myself out of the warm cocoon I made in my bed. It's way too early for Mom to be awake, and Peeta's probably awake if he's had the same amount of sleep that I did, which is close to none. Groggily, I basically I put on some jeans and a thick jacket, preparing for the cold air outside. Before I leave I grab a warm scarf, make sure my ring is on, and I braid my hair back to the side.

Outside is chilly. The crisp November air dries my nose and I can feel the redness creep up in my cheeks because of the icy breeze. The grass crunches under my feet, filled with thawing ice and morning dew. The sun is barely peeking over the clouds and a breeze whips through the air, messing up my braid. I hold my jacket closer to my body, trying to keep all my warmth inside. I sit on a huge boulder right in front of the thicket of evergreen trees and wait. All the possible outcomes spin through my mind. He could apologize and forgive me because I made him realize that it's the right way. He could also never forgive and make me suffer for the time being. He could also just never come and leave me waiting in the cold as he avoids me for the rest of my physical life. I wipe my nose on my sleeve, as it runs because of the chill. I wait and wait and wait for Peeta in the crisp air.

Waiting is like a game, you never know what's going to happen when you wait, and right now, I feel like I'll be left out here alone. Once I feel like he'll never ever show up, I decide to stand up from my spot and walk back home in defeat, when he stands there, watching me leave. "Oh, I didn't know if you were going to show up," I whisper in shock.

"I wasn't at first," Peeta speaks bitterly. "Then I thought that I should hear what you have to say." He stands in a strong stance with his arms crossed over his chest. My hands are still in my pockets as I go back to sit on the rock. I comfortably sit on the rounded end and make myself used to the position.

"Go ahead," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. He looks confused and uncertain.

"Go ahead with what?" He keeps the same stance and the bitterness in his voice is still ever present.

"You can ask me questions, you can yell at me, you can tell me that you hate me," I start to say. "But when you're done, I will have my chance to explain, and when I do, please don't interrupt or judge me. That's the last thing I want, another person judging me." I basically mumble the last sentence, but since it's so quiet, he heard every word. He stands closer to me and sits on the far end of the boulder. I look down at my feet and play with the long blades of grass. He remains there, contemplating about what to say next.

"Why?" Is all that comes out of his mouth. "Why would you tell my mom before me? You knew how much I resented her for the past 5 years, and you told her before me. I thought you trusted me." I sigh because I knew that would be his question.

"You have to understand…why I did it," I barely speak, still looking down. "You need to realize that I only did it to prevent you from seeing me differently. I have a lot on my plate and I didn't want you to think that I am a bad person, because I like to think that I'm the opposite of that." He scoffs and I sniffle again.

"But that doesn't explain why," Peeta groans at me.

"I was getting there," I spit out. "So I am this thing that helps people. You might not believe me and I don't care. Your mom needed me and I was there and I helped her get out of her funk. I helped you realize that you needed to forgive your mother and I do that because it's my job. I was born and placed on this Earth to help the most stubborn people, like you and me, see others eye to eye."

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asks still confused and still angry. I stand up from my spot.

"If you would just shut up for a few seconds and let me show you, maybe you'll understand," I speak. I stand up from my spot and pull my hands out of my pockets. The cold air turns them a red color and I slip the ring off my finger. I examine it and hold it out in my palm. I start to transform into an angel, but make sure that I'm visible. My hair pulls out onto my shoulders in waves. A soft, billowy white dress replaces my jacket and jeans, and a huge set of white wings with scalloped edges and a pinkish hue sprout form right under my shoulder blades. I fall gracefully onto the ground where Peeta can see me. His eyes grow wide and in disbelief.

"What?" he whispers in awe.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself," I say holding out my hand. "My name is Kaya Evangeline, A.K.A. The Angel of Forgiveness. I was born to a human mother and an angel. My father is Micah, the angel of Miracles." Peeta's mouth drops wide as he soaks up the whole situation. His face turns pale and his eyes turn to a more icy color.

"You're an Angel?" he asks and I nod my head.

"I found out on my birthday last year," I reveal. "I didn't know about myself either. I always thought that my father died or left us, but he came back. He was here for two years, met my mom, had a child, and left when I was one. I figured out that I was an angel when I turned sixteen and that I was here to help people forgive each other." He doesn't seem to comprehend what I'm saying. "I have an extra large heart that helps me deal with the heart break and the love that emanates from the souls within people. That's why I had the problems when I was younger and that's why I needed all the medication and the hospital visits. When you bumped into me, I was so drawn into your soul because it was so pure and so full of love. I didn't know you would be my first."

"You're kidding," Peeta spits out. "You are just doing this to get me on your side, but no I've been burned more than once. You cannot do this to me." I sigh. He doesn't understand at all.

"If you let me explain more, maybe you'll understand," I try to compromise. He looks red, boiling with anger and disappointment. I stand back and distance myself from his raging fury.

"No!" Peeta says. "Why did you even talk to me? Why didn't we just go back to ignoring each other?" The things he says hurt me, and I realize that this is what my father was talking about.

"Peeta I was first just going to help you forgive your mother and move onto the next person," my voice comes out more desperate than I want it to. "I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with you so quickly because I realized that you were such an amazing and forgiving person. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did!" Peeta says. "You went behind my back and you used me! I should've known that this was too good to be true!" He stands up, overpowering me, but I stay confident and look up at him. He's yelling at me in a close distance and I can hear him breathing down on me, the air blowing on the top of my head.

"I didn't!" I can feel my anger come back to bite him. "I didn't want to but it happened and I'm sorry that you found out this way, but I wanted you to at least know! You don't know how hard it was Peeta!" The anger and frustration pent up inside of me starts to release in angry explosions.

"You used me!" He screams. "You lied to me and used me!" I get angrier at his words.

"I didn't lie to you! I only kept my identity a secret for your benefit!" I yell so loud that the birds in the trees fly. "Only your mother, Madge, and my mother knew. Your mother found out all by herself, I didn't do anything to hurt you in that way!" I take a deep breath. "And if I did hurt you, I didn't mean to."

"So you told basically everyone you can trust besides me!" He runs his hands through his hair and I turn away from his face. "You did that to me!"

"I didn't want to," I retort. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. "I didn't want you to look at me differently. I didn't want you to see me differently and hate me because I truly fell in love with you and I'm still in love with you."

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "I wish I could say the same." My heart cracks, but I fight to keep the tears in until he's gone. I can't believe that I was treated this way.

"I'm sorry, I really am," I barely whisper. "I know you probably hate me and I know that you want to just walk away, but it's not the right way. I just wanted to help you be a better person and help you and your mother." He shakes his head as if he's saying no.

"I can't say that I forgive you," he repeats sadly. "I don't know if I could ever forgive you for using me behind my back."

"Well, I wish you the best," I speak before leaving. "Peeta, I'm always here if you need me. I'll be watching you and helping you. I still love you and I'll always be with you, whether you like it or not. I am who I am and if you can't accept it, maybe it's for the best." I go up to him and touch his hair, his eyes, his cheeks, and he lets me, remembering his features for one last time. I start to leave soon after, but he calls me back. "Yes?"

"What did my mom say about you leaving?" he asks innocently. I float back down.

"People around the world need me, and they need me back in heaven to complete this," I explain. "I won't be here physically anymore. I'll be watching over everyone helping them shed a good light on others. Like you." I smile a little and he calls me back again.

"But why didn't you tell me?" he says bitterly. "Why did you keep it a secret from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know about me," I tell him. "I didn't want you to think that I was using you for the wrong reasons. You can hate me all you want and I'll still be here for you when you really need me. you won't always see me, but you will be able to when you are in dire need of my help." He scoffs, still thinking the worst of me.

"Well maybe you should leave, because I don't need you. You were just a nuisance in my life." He walks off, away from the forest, away from me and I think that maybe I should leave, not only for his benefit, but for mine. I have done nothing but made everyone's lives here difficult. I stand there too stunned to even move, hearing his footsteps fade into the howling of the wind and the small rustling of the crunching leaves.

_I ascend into heaven, trying to desperately find my father, someone to talk to. "Dad! Daddy?" I yell weakly, spent from the fight. I try to search frantically for my father, when he comes out from behind._

"_Katniss? What's wrong baby?" my dad asks. I turn around in a messy heap. I sling myself into his open arms, holding his strong frame close to me._

"_You lied," I cry. "He hates me and I didn't do anything!" My dad caresses my wavy hair and squeezes me tight._

"_I didn't know baby cakes," he says sadly. "I'm so sorry." I tear myself away from his arms and wipe away some of the tears that were left on my face. I turn to look at my dad, who is also discreetly wiping tears from his face._

"_Why are you crying?" I ask my dad in a very scruffy voice. _

"_Because when you're sad I'm also sad," he responds wiping away the tears. "I hate seeing my babycakes cry especially like that, and when you do cry, I cry too." I go back and hug my dad burying my face in his white linen shirt. He smells like rain on asphalt on a cold day. My favorite smell. _

"_You don't need to cry," I tell him. "I'm a strong girl; I can handle this on my own. He's just a road block in my way and I think that I'm going to join you up here sooner than expected. I think that it's better this way and I'll fit in with the others here." My dad looks at me in shock, and I don't blame him. Just a few weeks ago I was begging for more time and now, I want to come back to heaven where I belong. _

"_Well if it's what you want, then I'll support you," Dad says. I smile and give him one last hug._

"_I have to go back or else Mom will worry," I say. "See you soon." He gives me one kiss on my forehead and I go back to earth._

I walk back home sadly. I have no tears to shed over one person who obviously wasn't who I thought they were. I stuff my hands back in my pockets and walk back in the house. My mom has been trying to tip toe over my feelings, not riling up for something stupid because of the unfortunate events that happened last night.

"Where were you this morning?" Mom asks as she sits at the table. I shrug off my jacket and place it on the chair. I put my scarf back on the hooks and take a seat next to my mother.

"I went on a walk," I tell her. "I needed to get some things thought out and out of my head. I needed some time to myself to think." She sets a cup of green tea in front of me and I place my hands around the steaming mug. "I also talked to Peeta and told him my secret and made myself clear that if he didn't accept me it's his problem."

"Was he angry?" Mom asks. I nod my head yes. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but if it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be." I smile slightly and sip my tea.

"I also think I'm going to join Dad in heaven," I blurt out. "It's just the right thing to do, you know? Help people from above." I take out another one of those pairs of angel wings that I gave to Mrs. Mellark. "Use this to call me whenever you want, and I'll be here." I show her the little button between the wings.

"Well, I think you are making the smart decision," Mom reveals to me. "Even if I don't like it, I'll support you. I do think that you should probably tell your best friend of 12 years that you're going to heaven and she'll never see you again." She's right, Madge will have a cow if I don't tell her anything.

"That's why I'm going to talk to her today and give her a pair of angel wings too," I explain to Mom as I get up to put my empty cup in the sink. "I'm not going to keep her out of the loop. I'm not that evil." I laugh and go to my room, to get more Madge appropriate clothing instead. I put on a sweatshirt and keep my jeans on, because we're probably just going to sit on her bed and stuff our faces with an ice cream sundae, although it's only 40 degrees outside.

I leave the house and walk all the way to Madge's house, where I'll be breaking the news to her. I don't know if I should just blurt it out or if I should lay it down gently, but I want her to be there when I do go. I want to see my mom and Madge before I leave, and she has to be there or else it'll be my turn to have a cow. "Madge open up!" I scream as I ring the doorbell. Her mom answers the door.

"Hey Katniss," she smiles happily and gives me a huge hug. Madge's mom is like my second mom. I've known her for most of my life. "Madge! Get your butt down here!"

"What Mom!" Madge screams as she walks down the stairs. I walk inside the house and see Madge who is just in her pajamas. "Do you really have to come at 10:45?"

"Yes," I reply and she gives me an angry look.

"Well let's go to the lair," Madge beckons and I follow her up the stairs. She plops on her bed and I plop on next to her. "So what's on your mind?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "It's over and I'm leaving." Madge sits up all of a sudden, without even saying a word. "Peeta obviously doesn't want to see me ever again, and I'm going to join my dad and serve my purpose in life." Madge looks sad and starts to shed a tear, but puts on a brave face.

"I'm happy," she smiles. "I'm happy that you're leaving because it's good for you to get away and people in the world need you more than I do." I sit up and look at my best friend.

"Madge I've known you for almost my whole life, and you're a terrible liar," I smile sheepishly and hug her. She sniffles into my shoulder. "I'm not leaving now, but maybe in a few days or at the end of the week. I need some time to think and I think that a few days will give me an ample amount of time. My mom can tell the school that I moved and it would work out fine. I have to get ready for the full transformation and I think it's best to do it when I've thought things through." She wipes the tears on the back of her hand.

"Good because I can't let you leave right now," Madge laughs. I wipe an extra tear from her face and take out the angel wings in my back pocket.

"This is for you," I hold it out for her to examine it. "Between the wings is a little button that you can use to call me any time you want me. When you're not happy, or to tell me something that happened to you, or just to see me when you want to and I'll be there in a heartbeat. I'll never be gone, I'll always be here with you, watching over you so you don't mess it up with Gale." She laughs and accepts the tiny pair of wings. She puts them on the side table next to her bed and gets up and goes to her closet. She reaches the top of the closet, and pulls down a box with scribbles and a bunch of sparkles, with "OUR BOX" and "DO NOT TOUCH" on the top.

"Do you remember this?" Madge smiles. My eyes go wide when she comes back to the bed.

"No way!" I scream and grab the box out of her hands. "It's been like 12 years since I've seen this thing. Open it up!" I rip off the top and look inside the box of things that we collected when we were younger.

"I remember this," Madge points out. It was a rusty key that we found on the sidewalk when we were five. "Remember when we thought that it could open a door to a magical fairy land and we tried opening boxes with it. That was so fun when we were little. Look at it, I think there's mold on it." I slap her hand and she drops it back inside the box.

"Gross, can't you get rabies from that or something? Aw look at these hair pins we used to collect," I pull out the flowers, the jewels, and the other adorned hair pins and place them in Madge's hair.

"Don't I look sexy?" Madge asks suggestively and I laugh out loud in her face. After a bunch of other memories found in the box, there's a picture of Madge and I. It's in a small wooden frame made out of Popsicle sticks and glitter. Madge has her princess tiara on and a huge smile, while I have my hair in braids with a red ribbon on the bottom. My two front teeth are missing and my eyes are almost closed because we're giggling so much. Madge takes it out of the box and dusts off the stuff on top. "I want you to have this."

"No you should keep it," I refuse but she puts it in my hand.

"I've had it for 12 years and I have a box full of other memories in here. You take so you remember who your best friend is." This time it's me who's crying. Madge pulls me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you so much buddy," Madge whispers in my hair and holds me close. "Tell me when you leave so I can see you before." I nod my head and wipe the tears from my face.

"Hey Madge?" I ask out of the blue.

"Yeah," Madge replies to my question.

"I want a sundae," I tell her. She laughs and gets up from the bed. She holds her hand out for me to grab.

"Then let's make a sundae!" Madge and I run downstairs and make the last sundae we'll have for a long time.

At school on Monday, I start to clean out my locker. News travels fast and everyone thinks that I'm going to college earlier, courtesy of my mother, and I'll be leaving school early. Madge stands next to me, helping me take down some of the personalized items I have accumulated in my locker. Pictures of Madge and I, report cards that I pinned up, a class schedule. She places it in a box that I brought from home.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving on Wednesday," Madge points out. I've been trying to forget about it, but it's the best bet for me. Rather than waiting for them to drag me up to heaven, it would be much easier if I went on my own, not forced to leave and definitely not ripped out of the arms of my friend and my mother. It's the smartest way to handle the whole situation, and I've heard nothing but praises.

"Yeah, but it's better than being forced," I sigh, hoisting the box on my hip as we walk to first period. It goes by fast, realizing that I only have a few days left in the halls of Panem High. It's a little bittersweet since I loved getting my grades, since they were above average, but it wasn't anywhere close to home. I was invisible for the better half of almost four years, until finally someone at the top of the food chain decided to not overlook the weakest links. I bet the only people who'll miss me are Madge and the few teachers that I have befriended.

Lunch rolls around and I find myself reminiscing under the oak tree that has been our lunch spot for three years. "One of the last sandwiches I'll be eating with you for a while," Madge says while looking at her sandwich, displaying it so everyone can see it.

"It's just a stupid peanut butter sandwich with Cap'n Crunch in it," I tease. "Are you like 2?" Madge shoves me gently on the shoulder.

"Well it's better than a stupid apple every day," she laughs. I bite into my apple in front of her, making her watch me eat it.

"I don't get really hungry at lunch and you're just jealous because apples gives you hives on your feet," I smirk. Madge laughs and says touché. Across the quad, I notice Marvel and Peeta laughing, having a good time, and a new girl next to the both of them that I can't quite make out form my distance. I turn away just in time, feeling a bit of jealousy rush in my body. _Why would I care?_ I ask myself. I try to play it off like it doesn't affect me, but it does. It's only been four days, and he can get over something like that so quickly?

"Who needs him?" Madge asks, noticing my sudden rigidness. "He lost someone who is ten times better than whoever that is and has his head shoved up too far in his ass to notice it." I laugh at her sudden remark before responding.

"I bet angels are much cuter than he is," I guess and Madge agrees.

"Oh yeah Angels here you come," Madge announces. It's my turn to shove her and she falls in a fit of giggles.

On Tuesday, I officially clean out my locker completely. It's completely bare, and it scares me since I've had that locker for four years. All my binders are gone, my books are returned back to the library, and my transcripts printed out and supposedly "sent" to the college I'm attending. It's officially done, and today is basically my last real day of school. I get the looks and the little whispers of what my plans are for the rest of the year. I roll my eyes for people like Glimmer who have nothing else but gossip and make up.

At the end of the day, Madge and I walk back to the stop for the last time, and going our separate ways before tomorrow. "It's the last walk home we have," Madge pouts with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Yeah but I gave you those wings for a reason," I lighten up. "You can call me all the time or not at all, but I prefer all the time." We go our separate ways, pretending to separate like the people in those cheesy romance movies that Madge and I love to laugh at on movie Fridays.

It's the last time I'll walk by the woods to go home from school. I'll be leaving at the spot where my dad met me, but it's sad thinking I won't hear my mom home from work, singing her Stevie Wonder music. As I walk through the meadow, I see a figure standing a by a tree. Being as curious as I am, I walk close to the spot to scope out who's there. As I turn about the trunk of the tree, the person swings around, catching my sneaking. Of course it's Peeta, waiting under the eaves of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" I interrogate. My scowl is plastered on my face and my arms defensively crossing over my semi-flat chest. "I don't enjoy your company here, especially since I'm trying to get home to finish getting my things together."

"So you're really leaving?" Peeta asks. Of course at the last second he would ask me. He runs his hand through the fluffly hairs on the top of his head. Not moving from my stance, I stare at him with conviction.

"Yeah I guess I am," I breathe out. My scowl leaves my face, but my arms still cover my chest. I can't believe I let myself get worked up over him. I don't have a tear to shed for him, after all he had refused my apology.

"Oh, well why?" Is he seriously asking me why?

"You know why," I tell him in a strong tone. "It's not like I'm just picking up and leaving. It's been planned for a few weeks now and it's better to leave earlier. I want to make a good impression, but it didn't seem like you cared." He stands with a stoic expression on his face, trying to play off that he didn't care about my answer.

"Well, I guess I got my answers," Peeta announces. Before he leaves, I call him back so I can finally get out what I've been itching to say.

"Peeta this is a good decision," I reply. "This is what I've decided is the best for me and the rest of the people here. Neither my mom nor Madge will hold it against me. It was selfish of me to request for more time, and I realize that that was a mistake. I am truly sorry for causing you such a burden of knowing me. I won't show you malice because of it either. I just want to apologize for my behavior and for the way you got to know me, which was something that should've and could've been avoided. It was my fault I caused you emotional distressed and from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry, and you must believe me because I wouldn't be leaving tomorrow if I didn't have the strength to apologize."

His mouth turns into a flat line, barely showing any emotions. I take in a deep breath before calling him out on it. "Still, you have showed this cold disposition towards me that is quite frankly, very rude and childish. You have fun with the rest of your life and I hope for the best for you and everything else. I won't let you change me, much like I won't ever try to change you again." I leave him with his mouth agape. I walk away, slowly at first, feeling the burden I released from myself. The chilly air seems to make my crying harder to bear. They are a mixture of happy tears, overwhelmed with the fact that I am a strong person, yet filled with sadness as I realize this may be the last time I see Peeta. As the tears dry on my face, the cool breeze chills me to the bone and I shiver. I turn back to see Peeta watching me walk away and I wipe a tear that left my face. My walking speeds up and I find myself at home, panting for more air. I blast open the door, and the warmth from the heat inside stains my cheeks pink.

"Are you okay?" Mom asks as I walk in.

"Just peachy," I reply sarcastically and I storm into my room. I fall on the bed, inhaling the scent of the laundry detergent. The last day I will ever sleep in this bed brings me to tears.

"Don't cry," Mom soothes and brushes my hair back with her nimble fingers. "You can always come back and see me. You won't be gone forever." It's ironic how my mom is handling this better than I am, when it was my decision.

"I know but it's becoming so real now." I wipe my eyes, clearing the tears. "I mean I do love my dad, but I've lived here all my life and it's hard to leave something you love." My mom hugs me, trying to seem strong in front of me, when I know she cries at night.

**A/N: How was that chapter? I know some of you may really hate me, but it's just my creativity being poured onto this document. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to give me your opinions. I'm really sorry about the delay since I've been busy, but I hope this chapter pays for the wait. Feel free to review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. The Angel Life

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Thank you for all the support everyone has given me!

The Angel Life

Wednesday morning comes faster than you can say "butterscotch." I'm awake in my bed for the last time. Madge, who was in my room, last night, is nowhere to be seen. I attempt to get ready, but fail miserably and decide to go in my pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. I mean what the hell? They're going to change anyways and no one is going to see us. A small bag sits at the end of my bed, probably Madge's doing, and I grab it.

Not opening the bag to look at the contents, I place the memories that I want to remember in them. It will help me remember the life I used to have, keeping Madge's promises to not forget her. The picture of Madge and I stares at me from the top of my dresser. My hand reaches out for it without me even noticing. Our young faces filled with joy and complete happiness in the picture, making me melt with regret. It reminds me of how carefree I was. The pressure on my shoulders today was completely nonexistent then. I was happy and free, something that I wish I had again. Looking around the room, I find the other things I would like to keep with me. I immediately grab my teddy bear that never left my bed since I was little. To this day, Mr. Teddy still keeps me company.

The jewelry box on my desk catches my attention. I open the small brown box and grab a necklace out of the soft velvety pillow inside. A silver heart with flowers etched on top, and an engraving on the back saying, "the greatest gift, my little angel." It's a locket that my mother gave me when I was born. It holds a picture of me and her, when I was barely a person on this earth. She's looking down at the bundle in her arms, smiling. Her hear is tied up, and her face completely exhausted, but she looks beyond happy. I close the locket and unclasp the silver chain it's on. I barely wear it, for a fear that I might lose it completely, but today is an exception. As a reminder of my mother, I gingerly put the necklace on holding it in my fingertips before letting it settle on my chest. It stays hidden, tucked under my sweatshirt, but the weight is ever present on my chest.

As I'm about to leave the room, I notice the bookshelf standing on the side. I walk back over, grabbing some of my favorite books to read, just in case, when I notice an old, leather-bound book in the back. It's old, by the looks of it, and is covered in a thick layer of dust from being neglected for all these years. I open it up, remembering it was a book where I used to put the most precious things in when I was younger. From page to page I see shells, vibrantly colored rocks, some old bottle caps, until my eyes go wide at the end. It's an old dandelion flower, withered to a sickly brown color and fragile to the touch. A few petals float to the ground, old and lifeless. It sits there limply in the page, forgotten for years. I remember the time I received the beautiful flower. At the time, it was bright and happy, filled with life. It made me smile thinking about how the simplest of flowers, a weed to be exact, could make me so happy that I put it in the book. Then I remember _who_ gave me this sign of hope, and the reverie fades at the spot. I rip the page out of the book and place it into a drawer, slamming it shut, not wanting to see it again.

I close the book gingerly, preserving the good treasures that I want to remember. The old book is placed back on the shelf and I run down the stairs to prepare for my leaving. My mom put on a brave face and waits for me at the door, and Madge is standing with her, but in a more emotional state. "You ready?" Mom asks in a gentle tone.

"As I'll ever be," I exhale. Madge holds the door open and both grab onto one of my arms. The wind blasts us with a chill, goosebumps forming on my skin. Madge holds on tighter, almost cutting off circulation, and all three of us trek through the field. The silence rips through me because both of them think that it's what I want, when in actuality, I want a conversation to remember. One more memory left from my life here. The silence carries on, and we approach the spot I've been leaving off too for the months I've known that I was an angel.

They release me from their grip and take a few steps back. Hesitantly, I take off the ring on my finger, and a ray of light awaits me. The light feels so out of lace on this gloomy December day. Slowly, I turn around, only to see both of my favorite people in the universe crying silently. My heart has a pang of guilt and anguish, watching two strong people completely fall apart. Mom comes first, "I love you sweetheart," Mom chokes out. "Be good and remember to visit all the time. I'm going to miss you so much." I hug my mom tightly, wrapping my arms around her inhaling her floral scent for the last time.

"I love you so much Mama," I barely get out. Her crying starts the waterworks in my eyes, and I can't bear to let her go.

"Remember about all the Angel guys up there," Madge laughs. I pull her into a tight hug, feeling her crazy curls attack my face. "You are my best friend and I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I'll never leave you Madge," I whisper in her ear. "You're my best friend and I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me, even though I'm a complete weirdo. Give Gale Hell!" I hug my mother and Madge one last time before walking toward the ray. My bag is placed on my shoulder firmly and my clothes change. The billowy white dress replaces the thick sweatshirt, my hair is released from the braid, and the cold chill is repelled. My necklace stays on my neck firmly, and I can tell my mother notices it on my chest. She smiles as I go up. "I'll be watching over you two!" I wave to them as I'm brought up to heaven. My father is waiting for me at the top.

"_Katniss, welcome to heaven, officially," Dad beckons. "I am so happy that you're here, we're all happy!" A huge bunch of angels are there to welcome me officially. My dad places a Halo on top of my head. "Kaya Evangeline! Angel of Forgiveness!"_

_The whole mass cheers and smiles, congratulating me for the transformation to a fully fledged angel. The sight overwhelms me and it scares me out of my mind. My dad picks up on my stiffness, and holds me close, making sure the others give me space. Dad and I walk through the crowd, meeting and talking to all the older and younger angels alike. "This place is so much bigger than how much I've gone into."_

"_Well, you haven't really explored much Katniss," Dad admonishes. We walk to a cloud, which I presume is my father's. "This is your new home with me, you can make it whatever you want, you can make it just like home, or keep it as is, or anything. I just want you to feel comfortable." I hold my bag close to me, as if it was a lifeline._

"_How can you change it?" I ask. He laughs._

"_Think of what you want, and it will show up just how you imagined." He closes his eyes and all of a sudden, a sundae appears in his hand. "I never got rid of my sweet tooth."_

_I copy him, closing my eyes, but thinking of my room back at home. I bring back my bed, with the miss-matched covers and pillows and how they are always strewn around. The nightstand with the lamp and a drawer holding a book light and a few pictures that I like to look at late before I sleep appear back in my mind. Then the dresser and my desk covered in papers that I never bothered to throw away. The closet that I never bother to clean, but I still manage to find clothes in. My bookcase filled with all of my favorite books ever since I was little appears right in the spot that I placed it in. I even imagine the scribbles of flowers and other things that I drew on the walls as a little girl. The little bumps from where the door hit the wall is ever present too. Everything in my room comes to my eyes, and when I open them, everything is there. I inspect everything and even try out my bed, and it's all the same. _

"_It's all here!" I squeal excitedly. Dad watches me stay comfortable in my room, lying on my bed, feeling the soft plushness of the pillows and blankets. _

"_I told you so." I roll my eyes and sit up. "So to get you situated, I have gotten a few half angels like you to help show you the ropes. Most of them were raised here, but there are a few who were raised on Earth. They'll teach you how everything works here, but you already know your duties and everything. They're just going to keep you company as I have my job to get back to."_

"_Okay," I respond nervously. "Where can I find them?" I stand up, straightening out my dress and fixing my hair and halo. _

"_I'll show you." Dad leads me to this cloud with a bunch of other angels who apparently are like me. "It's like a school, I guess. These are some of the other angels who are like you, some lived on Earth, others were born and raised here in heaven. You'll fit in just fine." _

_Psshh. I highly doubt that, but instead of telling my dad how socially awkward I am, I merely reply, "okay." He leaves me to that and I walk on the cloud, desperately trying to go unnoticed, but even angels know fresh meat when they see it._

"_Hey look, a new girl!" one of them shouts. All of a sudden, a crowd jumps me and I'm completely overwhelmed. "Where are you from? What are you doing here? What angel are you? Who are your parents?" are asked all around me. Faces and halos pass me by and I'm immediately frozen._

"_Leave her alone guys," a small voice breaks out of the huge mob. I turn my head to find the owner of the voice. A petite girl, much like me, walks out from between two boys. She has curly brown hair, a button nose, and wide green eyes that stare right into mine. "Here, let's go somewhere where people won't completely attack you." The girl holds out her hand, which I grab, and leads me to a more desolate place, much more comfortable than the other._

"_Sorry, I got a little spooked," I whisper. The girl smiles and shrugs._

"_No, they're just crazy," the girl responds. "It's been a while since a new angel was here. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Anauel, angel of prosperity, but everyone calls me Annie. My mother is Leila, angel of birth." _

"_Kaya Evangeline," I introduce. "Angel of forgiveness, though all my life I've been called Katniss. My dad is Micah, angel of miracles, and my mom is human. I've been living on Earth until now, so everything is kind of new to me here." Annie smiles and shakes my hand._

"_Well Katniss, I think you'll fit in just fine." Her smile and calm demeanor is reassuring and calming. _

"_I hope so," I dead pan. "Even back home I was an awkward black sheep, so don't get your hopes up if people don't like me." Annie places her hand on my shoulder._

"_Katniss, all of us are like that, except the ones who've lived here their whole lives," Annie says. "But I've turned out just fine haven't I?" _

"_You've never been to Earth?" I ask my eyes bugging out of my head. She shakes her head no._

"_I've been there, watching over, but not physically." Annie blushes and I basically go crazy. _

"_No offense, but you're living under a rock!" I tease. I feel really comfortable with Annie, and she seems to be a really nice and trustworthy person. "So are you a full angel, or halfie like me?"_

"_I'm actually a halfie," Annie replies timidly. "I know that my father is human, but I've never met him, or seen him, or even heard of him. I just know his name is Brooks. Apparently all Mom says is that she was pregnant and he left without a trace." She shrugs nonchalantly._

"_Well, you could always come back with me to meet my human mother," I suggest. "I'll probably go back and check on how things are going. She's my best friend and I feel guilty that I just left her there alone."_

"_I'd love to." Annie and I walk back to the original cloud I was dropped off at. She leaves me by myself to get the others to stay calm rather than smother me with questions. "Everyone this is my friend Kaya Evangeline, Angel of Forgiveness, but she goes by Katniss. Katniss this is everyone."_

_I spent my time there meeting every young angel there. It went from the angel of nature to the angel of destruction, and I couldn't have been more overwhelmed by the names. I decided to stick with Annie, since we were friends already._

"_Well, we basically just do our jobs and come back to be assessed and evaluated. It's really simple and since you've had practice, it'll be much easier for you," Annie explains. I stand there frozen with fear._

"_So someone will be watching me?" I ask nervously. Annie laughs._

"_No, you'll be evaluated when you come back," Annie clarifies. "Just do your thing and that's all. Well gotta make things prosper, good luck Katniss." Annie disappears from sight and descends into Earth. I notice everyone else is doing the same, so I decide to follow._

_The day carries on with me helping little kids forgive each other after a fight, couples forgiving each other for the stupid things they did, mother's forgiving their children for being mean, and children for misbehaving. I feel really proud of myself, helping everyone all over the world, just to help them see in a different light. It makes me feel powerful, but not the type to rule over. I enjoy watching people mature, getting past the tantrums, the ignorance, and the stubbornness. With just a swish of my hand, people can see others on the same level. _

_Once I feel that I've had enough, I decide to check on my old life that I left. School has been over for a while, and Mom should be home. I watch over my mom, who's in my room right now. She looks like she's been at home for a while, since her hair is out of the bun she has to put it in for the hospital. She looks tired, and weary, like she's been crying for a while. She's playing with the stuffed animals piled on the bed, and looking my drawings on the wall skimming her hands over them, smiling. She sits on the bed and holds a picture of me in her hands while wiping away her tears. "I love you baby." _

"_I love you too," I find myself whispering back. She puts the picture back on my dresser and wipes her hands on her "mom pants." Mom stands up from her spot and leaves the room, switching off the light after one last look. _

_Madge is next, and from what I can tell, she's not so happy. She doesn't have a friend at school she can eat lunch with. The locker next to hers is empty, and no one can walk her home. Well at least she has Gale, but I have some powerful friends if he thinks about doing anything to my friend. She sits next to mother on her bed, crying into her arms. My heart breaks looking at Madge crying because she's had a lonely day at school. I'm surprised even Peeta hasn't said a word to her. In an attempt to make her feel better, I shine a light on the picture of Madge and I on her vanity and take the little apple with a worm coming out of it on the side and place it next to the picture. Madge looks up for a second and laughs. "Wow Katniss!" _

"_I know," I respond, though she can't hear me. "I'll be back at the end of this week to catch up on the 411." With that, I leave her there, laughing at my insane way of showing her that I'm still here. _

_Though I should be going back, I do have one family that I need to check on. Taking a deep breath, I find myself at Peeta's. His mom is sitting on the rocking chair, reading a book, while Peeta storms out of his room. "Peeta where're you going?"_

"_Somewhere," he responds icily, grabbing his jacket and placing his backpack on his left shoulder. "See you."_

"_Peeta, where are you going?" Elizabeth asks more sternly. "You need to tell me so I won't worry." Peeta laughs maniacally. _

"_So now you act like a mother," Peeta retorts. "You know, I've waited five years for you to ask me that question, but now you ask. Seriously? Just because I forgive you, it doesn't mean that I'm not angry. You stay out of my business okay?" Elizabeth looks flabbergasted and I take it on my shoulders to see where Peeta's going. _

_I follow him stealthily through the town. He jumps the cemetery fence and finds himself in front of his father's grave. Peeta, being the sweet person I know he is, places a bouquet of fresh flowers on his father's grave and a note that her puts under a rock. Peeta walks to the other side of the cemetery and jumps the back side and finds his way back on the street. He walks his way to an abandoned house that has a "for Sale" sign on the unkempt grass. Setting his backpack down, Peeta takes out a pair of scissors and what looks to be a bobby pin. He jams the scissors in and the bobby pin under it and unlocks the door effortlessly. Peeta picks up his bag and walks inside, where Marvel and the rest of the gang is already waiting. "So Peeta-bread finally showed up, in how long? Three months?"_

"_Keep your mouth shut Marvel," Peeta spits. "You're stupid anklet wouldn't have let you get the stuff. You should be grateful that I can actually get it." My eyes scan to his right ankle, and my eyes immediately widen. He's on probation._

"_Yeah yeah," Marvel brushes. "At least I have the balls to do anything. Finally that screwed up girl of yours left you Peeta, there's no holding back now." Peeta whips his head around to look at Marvel. His eyes hold a feral look in them._

"_Leave Katniss out of this," Peeta grits out of his clenched mouth. Marvel holds his arms up in surrender._

"_Hey no need to get all defensive," Marvel smirks. "We're just happy you're back. Right?" All the other guys agree with Marvel, but Peeta rolls his eyes and turns back around. He takes out a bunch of spray cans and throws them to the others. They all start to vandalize the property, writing words, making pictures, or just spraying randomly all over the desolate walls. Peeta, on the other hand, had a different agenda. He started with green bottom, which looked like grass. It turned into a stem and eventually with other colors, Peeta made full blown dandelion. He still cared. It looked completely real, like I could reach out and feel the petals on my hands. _

_ "Peeta, you have the green?" Blight asks. Peeta throws the can aimlessly at his friend, who stares at the flower on the white wall. Soon everyone is staring at the dandelion, as Peeta adds his finishing touches._

_ "Wow, I didn't know you paint what you are Peet," Marvel brings up. "So how's being a pansy for ya?" This causes Peeta to go on a full animal attack. He pushes Marvel down and holds his arms on his neck, effectively choking him. His face shows no mercy, just anger, frustration, and most of all, hurt. Every strangled cry comes out of Marvel and Peeta doesn't stop. His arms strain and his muscle pop out from under his shirt. The others are too scared even react or do anything, and Peeta looks like he's ready for blood. They stare at Peeta as restricts Marvel's throat, preventing any breath of air into his mouth. His arms stop flailing and end up on the side of his body. Marvel starts to turn purple, and I realize that it's my turn to intervene._

_ I go to Peeta's side, whether he can see or hear me or not. "Peeta you need to let go," I whisper in his ear, desperate for him to listen. "It's not worth it; you need to be stronger than he is. Let go of him Peeta. Let go." His arms seem to loosen around his throat, and I place my hand on his arm. "Peeta, let go." His arms immediately pull off of Marvel's throat and Marvel coughs. Before he can even react, Peeta grabs his backpack and runs out the door and back to the grave where he basically falls on his father's grave. His hands immediately go to the note he left and he rips it up, crying discreetly. _

_ I glide down standing next to him, as he rips the papers into pieces. "You left me!" Peeta screams at his father's grave. "You said you wouldn't leave, and now look at the mess I'm in!" _

_ "Calm down Peeta," I whisper. His head snaps in my direction, but I can't tell if he can see me or not. _

_ "Hello?" he calls out. His voice trembles with curiosity and terror. It's surprising how he can't see me since I would think he needs some type of guidance._

_ "Katniss!" I hear someone yell. A light from the above flashes down on my and I go up. Annie is there with a mild heart attack look on her face._

_ "What?" I ask. _

_ "You could've been seen Katniss," Annie whispers in terror. _

_ "I know." Her eyes drop from her face and into her mouth. _

_ "They can see you Katniss! Doesn't that scare you?" Annie looks scared out of her mind._

_ "No it doesn't" I reply. "I know him, so I'm not worried about that." Her face lights up and a mischievous look appears on her face._

_ "How do you know him?" Annie asks. I shrug._

_ "We used to be friends, not so much anymore." The last part comes out in a mumble. Annie is basically bouncing by now._

_ "He's cute!" she squeals. "Did you guys date?" Totally we dated for like three months and then he freaked because I didn't tell him that I was leaving and now he basically hates the living guts out of me. _

_ "I guess you can say that, but not really," I muster. She looks at me with the "are you kidding me?" face. "Seriously!"_

_ "It doesn't seem that way to me." I roll my eyes and follow Annie back to the cloud._

_ A week passes by, and I know that it's time to finally see my mother. I've missed her so much and it's only been a week, and I watch over her every day. "Dad, I'm going to see Mom. You can come if you want to." I wait for his reaction._

_ "I really can't," he answers quickly. "I'm busy and she probably doesn't want to see me, since it's been 17 years." _

_ "Suit yourself," I respond. I go down to Earth, still in my angel clothes. They'll stay the same, since I'm a complete angel, but I can still appear in a physical body. I walk into my house, knowing my mother is at home, since it's a Friday night._

"Mom?" I call out. She comes out of the living room and basically grabs me into her arms.

"Katniss baby!" She grabs my face and kisses my cheeks and holds me tighter. "I missed you so much."

"Mom, it's been a week, don't worry about me," I reassure. "How's everything here?"

"Boring without my precious angel, literally." I smile and she takes me into the living room. "How is it up there? Anything interesting? Any boys you'd like to tell me about?" I roll my eyes.

"No there aren't any boys, thankfully. I did meet a girl, her name is Annie, and she's really nice," I tell her. "But so far nothing really has happened. I do miss home a lot though." My mother plays with my hair and smiles.

"I miss you t home too." We eat, talk about some things that's happened, and call Madge over, who basically left the phone on the line.

"Katniss! Open the Damn Door!" Madge screams. I open the door and she attacks me into a huge bear hug. "God I missed you sooooooo much!"

"I did too Madge," I tell her. "How's school? How's Gale? How's everything? You must tell me everything!" She follows me into the living room with my mother, and proceeds to tell me everything that has happened so far.

"I could die at school Katniss," she whines. "It's so boring without you and everyone looks at me like the charity case since everyone knows that my best and only friend left for something better. I've been sitting with Delly, but it's not the same."

"Of course it's not!" I point out. "Does Delly make sundaes with you? I don't think so!" Madge laughs and we continue to talk about our escapades without each other.

"So gale and I have been going out a lot, but it's not the same as going out with you," Madge confesses. Of course not! I'm her best friend and the only person who she can trust with her life.

"That's good. Uhh, how's everyone else at school?" I know I shouldn't be curious about Peeta, but I can't help myself after what's happened.

"If you're asking about Peeta, then you should just ask, but I'll tell you," Madge becomes more serious with her tone. "He and Marvel can't even bear to look at each other, he's shitty when he plays now, and we barely made it to where we are in states. He's been getting in trouble a lot and basically went back to how he was before you guys…"

A shiver goes up my spine and I keep it together. "Well, that's his problem." Madge can see through my lie, but she doesn't seem to ask about it. "Isn't there a game tonight?"

"Yes," Mom replies. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." I look at Madge and my mom, and it wouldn't hurt to go and spend some quality time with them.

"I'll be there, but all the way at the top to make sure that no one can see me," I sigh. "I don't want people to notice me. There'll be a gap between you two to others, but you guys will be able to see and hear me, when others, hopefully won't." Madge has a shocked expression on her face.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to go…" Mom starts but I shush her.

"No it's okay," I tell them. "Seriously. I wouldn't be a girl from Panem if I didn't go." We arrive at the game, and we sit all the way at the top, where no one will notice, hopefully.

When he walked out on the field, I could see him look for me in the bleachers. He was looking right at me, at least where I was sitting with Mom and Madge. I blush, though he can't see it, and I look away. He looks out of it, not ready to start the game. I can't wait to get this over with.

The game seems to go by slowly. The only thing that keeps me on my toes is Madge screaming her vocal cords out. Every down that happens lasts for hours in my mind. All I see is Peeta everywhere. He's throwing a ball, he's catching a ball, he's on the ground. Sometimes when he's not on the field, I see him. It's haunting me and overwhelming my senses. When he does get on the field, all I see is him getting run over by other people. Peeta wither gets up, or lays there in agonizing pain. Now I know what Madge means about him being an awful player. He's trampled, pushed, thrown, dog piled on. I can't handle it to the point where I feel like I have to leave.

"Mom, Madge, I think I'm going to go," I tell them. They look sad, but they don't stop me.

"Okay sweetheart," Mom says. "Let's go home." She starts to sit up, but I tell her to stay. She tries to fight me, but I don't let her.

"No Mom you stay with Madge." I get up from my seat. "Madge I'm going to go." Madge starts to protest, but I do the same thing that I did with my mother. "You guys have fun and I'll see you guys next week.

As I leave, Peeta is on the ground in pain. He stands up, with the help of his teammate and I look right in his eyes for the first time. I continue walking, but when I look back, he follows me as I leave, until I'm out of sight.

**A/N: WOW! 51 Reviews? You guys are awesome and I love the support I have from all of you! Give me your feedback on the story, if you like it, if it can improve, if you want to see something happen, if you have predictions. Don't be shy and tell me because I love to read everything you have to say! Please remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. End

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!

End

Weeks have passed since I saw the game. It was too overwhelming for me, and I had a feeling that he could see me, when I hoped that being invisible would make it less uncomfortable. It's not somewhere I want to be every Friday night, so I don't go. Yeah, I still see my mother and Madge, every week religiously, but I always come on Saturdays, to prevent getting mixed up with Peeta. It seems to work fine for both of them, Mom doesn't have work and Madge's off school. It's not like I'm avoiding him, it's just that I'm keeping my space away from him. It's what I need and frankly, it's what's been keeping me going these weeks.

"So championship game's Friday," Madge hints to me while I visit. We're sitting on my bed, spending time like we used to. I give her a questioning glance. I know what she's trying to do here, but I'm not going to let it happen.

"Yeah, so?" She stops painting her nails for a second and gives me an exasperated look. I roll my eyes and continue to read the magazine Madge pushed in my face when she came into the house. She only buys magazines with Finnick Odair's face plastered on the front, and right now, he's rumored to be dating some random girl from the set of his new movie.

"That means that I want you to come with me and your mom," she pleads, her wet nails flailing all over the place. "Come on Katniss, it's been weeks since you've gone to the last game and it's the CHAMPIONSHIP. Panem vs. Capitol! It's going to be great! You have to come please?" I shake my head no, going back to the magazine, but Madge doesn't stop there. This goes on for another 5 minutes until I can't take it.

"Okay! I'll go! Good grief!" I yell angrily. Madge squeals after I agree and gives me a huge squeeze.

"I'm so excited Katniss, you don't even know! This is going to be great I swear…" I tune her out for the rest of the time. It's the same thing she said the last time. We're going to have so much fun, but I highly doubt that. She's going to scream and I'm going to sit there, chewing my nails like a nervous wreck. I really don't want to go. It's not something I look forward to going to, but Madge pleaded and it's hard to say no to her. My mother looked happy when Madge told her, so it seems that I'm the only one dreading to go to the game.

The whole town is preparing for the game. It's been the first championship we've been in years. Peeta's name is thrown around everywhere, people talking about him leading the team. The whole time I'm trying to help others, Peeta pops into my mind. It's not something that I want to think about, but he ends up there anyways. If a little girl in China hit her sister, Peeta comes up even though his presence is totally irrelevant. I haven't seen him since that last time. I've refrained myself from going to see him no matter how tempting it is. I fly a little closer to Panem, only to scold myself and go back up. I see his mother from time to time to talk, but I always choose a day he's not home or I leave before he could come back from whatever he's doing.

Elizabeth has been doing much better, but Peeta hasn't. She goes out, started tending the garden, and is even thinking about re-opening the bakery. She tries to get Peeta to acknowledge her but he ignores her and barely even says hello. It's irony, I guess. All these years she's ignored him, and now it's his turn. I always tell her that he'll come around, but now I'm not so sure. I only say that to make her feel better, when in reality it's hit or miss. And I'm betting on a miss.

"So what do you think?" Madge asks. I'm instantly brought back down to what I was doing just a few minutes before.

"I'm sorry what?" Madge huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Forget about it," she responds. She continues to paint her nails the school colors for the game. Silver and blue, not very original. She asked if I wanted my nails painted, but I opted not to. I leave home soon after, saying goodbye to my mother and my friend, before going back to my father.

"_How was your day?" he asks. He has a list of people he's helped today and is logging them down. I shrug and walk into my room. It's exactly the same as the one at home, everything there. I lay on my bed, this time without the smell of acetone or Madge's soiled cottonballs on my pillows. It amazes me how it could look one way back there, and another way here. There's no ceiling though. It's just the stars that cover the night sky, shining inside my room. It's annoying how I can't change into other clothes, but this is comfortable enough. My wings retract, not like I'm flying anywhere anytime soon. _

_I'm happy in my state right now. There's no mess, no one to worry about, nothing to bring me to constant regret and guilt. I fall asleep right there on my bed, not bothering to move the covers off._

_Annie walks in the next day, while I'm still sleeping, and doesn't hesitate to wake me up. "It's Sunrise!" I sit up suddenly, aware of my surroundings now. Annie's sitting on the edge of her bed, watching me wake up. My wings grow on my back as I yawn. _

"_Why are you here so early?" I ask. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get on my feet. It's fun how angels can go barefoot all day, it's a sign of purity, like we have nothing to hide. She's basically bouncing at the end of the bed._

"_I thought we could work together today?" I look at her with confusion, and she takes it the wrong way. "We don't have to, I was just wondering." I laugh at her sudden disappointment._

"_No it's okay Annie, I'd love to," I reassure and she smiles. "Okay let's get started! Do you have a pencil, the one they issued you?" I shrug and point to my desk. She stands up and goes to the white desk in the corner of my room. I sit, fixing my wild hair before we tackle the day._

"_Katniss is this a dandelion?" she asks. My head whips to her direction, astonished that the paper came here. _

"_What?" I stand up and walk over to where she is, and sure enough it's the dandelion. I'm just as surprised as she is, just wondering how this little piece of home actually showed up. "It is my dandelion." I take it from her hands and look at it. It's still the same brown thing, held on by a flimsy piece of tape._

"_It must be important, since you still have it," Annie points out. I still can't believe my eyes. I'm not happy that it's here, but at the same time, I'm not angry at it either. I carefully fold it up and place it in my bag that I have for bringing around._

"_Yeah it is." We walk out of my room, my father already gone for the day, so Annie and I start to get on with our duties too._

"_You don't have to answer, but how long have you had that dandelion?" It's an innocent question, but I'm still raw from the month that has passed. _

"_For a long time," I answer. "I've had since my first day in school, when I was little. A friend gave it to me." I smile thinking about the events that happened before he gave me the dandelion. I didn't know something so common could make me so happy. Its yellow petals gave me something that I didn't know I could have, hope and love. _

"_That's sweet. Did that girl give it to you?" We survey around, until we see someone that needs us._

"_Madge? No. It was someone else," I respond. She nods her head and turns a brown field green. She can't help but feel bad for the dying grass._

"_Was it the boy?" she asks nonchalantly. I smirk, I should've known that she'd bring Peeta up again._

"_Actually it was. He gave me this because everyone thought that I was weird. I had heart problems so he apologized for all of them and gave it to me as a gift. I was so happy after." Annie nods and smiles. _

_We continue the day in relative silence, helping a bunch of people around the world. We get all the way around, Annie bringing people good luck and fortune; while I help others do something beyond themselves. It seems to work out fine, whatever I do to make them forgive, Annie rewards them in the end. It's a good system. _

_As we wait, watching over people she doesn't hesitate to ask me questions about my life. I don't blame her, she's never had a real interaction with a human. "So how is Peeta now?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask this question, considering I haven't seen him in weeks and I honestly won't care._

"_I don't know actually," I tell her. "I haven't bothered to see him in a while." Annie gives me the "are you kidding me?" look. I continue to watch over the others here, wherever I am, trying to change the subject desperately. Annie doesn't pick up my discomfort, and continues to pry._

"_Then let's go see him," she suggests. I look at her, my eyes literally popping out of my head. If I'm already going to the game Friday, that makes me exempt from seeing him today. I have a few days to compose myself, and I don't want to see what the heck he's doing right now._

"_Annie, I don't think that it's a good idea-," I start but she cuts me off by pulling my arm and flying over the clouds._

"_We're going and that's final." Annie drags me to Panem and stops abruptly. "So where do we find this Peeta person?" I shrug haphazardly, checking my nails to ignore Annie's angry face._

"_I don't know and I don't care," I tell her. She gives me an eye roll and places her hand on my shoulder._

"_Katniss you do. It's okay that you still care about him and I would think you were crazy if you didn't." I let out a frustrated sigh and grab her hand._

"_Well we should check his mother's house. They don't really have a good relationship and he probably won't be there, but it's a good start," I suggest. I lead her the way to the old bakery. Mrs. Mellark is inside, cleaning up. I guess she's actually going through with opening the bakery, and I'm proud of her for that. "Let's ask Elizabeth and see if she knows."_

"_Wait we're going to talk to a human!" Annie spits out with terror. You would think that she'd be okay since she's half human, but I guess not._

"_Come on Annie! I'm half human and so are you so suck it up and be a man!" She puts on her brave face and we go inside the bakery. Elizabeth's hair is up in a ponytail, her hands covered in a thin layer of dust and an empty tissue box next to her. Annie reluctantly stands behind me, scared about Elizabeth._

"_Hey Elizabeth," I greet. She puts her dusty rag down and looks up. Her eyes are red and so is her nose._

"_Hey Katniss. How are you?" She wipes her dusty hand on her pants and gives me a squeeze. _

"_I'm great. Elizabeth this is my friend Annie, she's the angel of Prosperity," I introduce. Annie cautiously walks out from behind me and Elizabeth pulls her into a hug. Annie is at first shocked, then produces the hug back to her._

"_It's so nice to meet you. Maybe I should keep you around for when we start the bakery," she teases. Annie laughs and agrees with her._

"_So how has everything been? How's the bakery? How's Peeta?" The last part comes out more shy than I want it to. She leads us into the house and we take a seat on the small dining table._

"_Everything's good. I'm getting the bakery started and hopefully it'll be open in a few months to a year. I've been getting some help from the others in town to fix it up. Peeta , on the other hand, is okay. We don't talk much and he's out all day usually. He's not happy, but he's going strong just to turn his life around, I hope." Elizabeth doesn't seem very hopeful and Peeta's just doing the exact opposite of what everyone wants him to do. I place my hand on Elizabeth's, since she's not looking so happy._

"_He'll come through. From what I know about Peeta, he always comes through," I reassure, but she smiles softly._

"_I don't know Katniss." She takes a tissue and wipes away her tears with it. "I've had to beg the police twice to not let him go to jail. He's eighteen, and I can't do much for him except pay off bail." Annie sits there, motionless and stunned, while I let Elizabeth cry on my shoulder. _

"_He'll come around," I tell her, but frankly I'm not so sure. We leave soon after, Annie giving Elizabeth the hug this time. Annie and I start our trek again to find Peeta, and I think I know exactly where he is._

_I take Annie to the cemetery, where Peeta's father is buried. I told her how he died after getting sick when Peeta and I were in eighth grade. He had cancer and died in his sleep, but Peeta never seemed to get over it. Annie and I creep up on the grave spot, and sure enough he's there. Peeta's sitting under the maple tree that shades his father's grave. There are bags under his blue eyes and his hair is starting to fall into them. He looks tired and spent. Annie and I watch over from a safe distance. He has that backpack next to him, but it looks empty. In his hands are a sketchbook and a pencil. He's sketching, as usual, and staring up blankly every few seconds._

"_See Annie he's just sketching, let's go," I tell her but she pulls me back. I stay behind a tree, fearing that he could see me. Dad said that people can see angels when they need it, and something tells me that Peeta needs me. Annie moves from her spot and walks over to Peeta. "Annie!"_

_She ignores me and keeps walking towards him. She slowly kneels next to him, keeping her hands in her lap. Peeta turns to look at her stunned, and I keep myself hidden behind the tree, peeking for only a second. Annie's talking to Peeta, who seems to be in a trance. She's smiling and her wings are shimmering. Peeta seems to look comfortable with Annie. I feel a little jealousy coming off of me, but I push it down further, letting it subside. After a few minutes, Annie gives Peeta a reassuring pat on his shoulder and walks back towards me. We ascend back into heaven just seconds after, and I press her for everything he told her._

"_What did you talk to him about?" I ask anxiously. Annie shrugs and takes a seat on my bed._

"_I talked about his sketching and how it was beautiful. Then he asked me if I knew the person he was sketching…" I take a seat on the floor, ready to hear what he said. Annie takes out a piece of paper and hands it to me. It's folded in fourths, with smudges on the outside. I open up the paper and I'm completely filled with shock._

_It's the most beautiful picture of myself I've ever seen. It's me as an angel, the way he saw me last. A glow surrounds me and my face is turned towards the sun. The contours of the light cast a shadow on my dress that flows in the opposite direction. My hair follows the path of the wind, blowing it away. The wings are perfectly scalloped, even with the little imperfection on the left side. I take a deep breath my hand covers my mouth and I look up at Annie. "It's so beautiful Annie."_

"_He asked me to give this to you, so I did," Annie says. "He also asked me to tell you that he's really sorry, and he wishes he could take everything back." I'm still too engrossed in the drawing to even concentrate on what Annie's saying. I look too beautiful for myself. I look too pure to be myself, yet it all works._

"_I can't even look at it anymore it's so perfect," I say out loud. I stand up and open the little book with all my treasures. I place it in-between the pages, making it stick with a piece of sticky tack. I slump onto my bed, and take a deep breath in. He still cares about me. He still thinks about me. That's all that matters right now. _

_On Friday, I'm still shaken up. I'm torn between running after him and staying away from him. Again, I dread the game. I can't keep my emotions for Peeta in check because he's not just white or black, he's the rainbow and I can't contain it. I decide to keep myself visible for the game, but I'll leave once I feel uncomfortable. I walk into my house, where my mother and Madge are waiting for me._

Madge is all ready for the game. She's only in silver and navy blue, her pants are blue and she's wearing a shimmery silver top. "Let's get you ready!" I roll my eyes and manage to convince Madge that I can dress myself.

I decide to put on a navy shirt on, plain and simple, the way I like it, jeans and a white sweater, which is the closest to silver I'll ever get. My hair is braided to the side and I go downstairs where my mother and Madge are waiting. I could really care less, and it's a cold December nigh, so I put on my fuzzy slippers. Mom hands me a jacket, just in case, and we head off to the game.

It's packed there, so many people are ready for the game, while I'm dreading it. My fingernails are bitten to the stub, and I am desperate to find another way to let out my anxiety. My legs shake on the bleachers. I get looks from people at school; I've been gone for weeks. They all think that I'm some big shot at a university across the country. People who I've never even talked to have come up to say hi to me, and frankly, I'm a little disgusted. Rather than saying "hi" back, I just give them a confused look.

Capitol High's red and gold colors blind me on the other side. Of course we're sworn enemies, just look at the colors. Our team comes out in a line,a nd sure enough, 58 is the first number is see. I take my jacket that my mother gave me and put it on, placing the hood on too. Madge looks at me like I'm crazy, but I play it off like I'm cold, but in fact, I'm heating up. I even think I'm sweating. I bring the hood over my eyes and try to cover my face as much as possible, leaving my eyes open. So I keep my face more downwards.

The game starts and it's neck in neck. Every time we get close, Capitol comes from right behind and scares us. Only a few touchdowns have been scored and the field goals all seem to go through. I know Madge is going to lose her voice. I can't believe that I'm not deaf yet. The whole game, my eyes are set on Peeta and only Peeta. Even when he's not on the field for defense, I can only think about him.

The Capitol team crushes us bit by bit, stealing back every point we take. They take out more and more people with dirty plays and all I can think is "Please Peeta be safe!" I can't think, I can't breathe, I can't even hear anything around me.

We're ahead by 3 points, and it's the offense that comes back on the field. Right before a play starts. Peeta is just about to throw a pass, but then is tackled by 3 other Capital team members. He stands up with the help of his teammates, limping back to the line of scrimmage. He's wincing with every step he takes. His pain. I can see it in his eyes, and it's too much. I start hyperventilating and shoot out of my seat. I start walking down the bleachers, trying to get away. Madge and my mom call after me, but I keep walking down the steps, one after another. They call and holler, but my ears shut off, blocking them out. The wind goes on full blast and my hood flies off of my head. Peeta's huddled with the team, and when he looks up for a second, his eyes meet mine. He's watching me with the same pain that I'm trying to get away from. I tear my face away from his reluctantly and run faster. The second I look back, I see Peeta moving away from his team, handing something to a smaller kid. He follows my direction as I start to walk away. I yank the hood back on and run down the last of the steps. When I look back, Peeta's taking off his helmet and getting through the field. His coaches are calling after him, but he ignores them.

I run and run and run. At some point my shoes fall off and my vision becomes so blurred, that I can't even see my hand in front of me. I find myself in the old field, the grass tickles my feet, wet with fog. It brings me back to my senses, my eyes bringing back the vision. The forest is opening to me, more inviting now than in the day, and I walk to the large boulder. I start to change immediately, getting my white dress back on, my wings and halo in place, and my feet are so bare, I love the feel of everything underneath. The light beckons me to go, to follow it back up. Just as I'm about to go, someone grabs my arm.

"Katniss," Peeta wheezes out. He's out of breath, looking at me with anguish. He stands tall, huge in his football gear, and clearly spent from the game. I'm completely shocked and wonder why he's not at the game.

"Peeta! Get back to the game! People are counting on you!" I scold. He just laughs and turns his head to see if anyone else is around. I try to get his attention back, but it's no use. "Peeta!"

"Would you calm down for a second Katniss?" I stop talking, letting him take over. "I just needed to see you again. I've missed you a lot." Oh no you don't. He can't say things like that and believe I'll melt again.

"Just because you come here and tell me that you miss me, you think that you can have me back?" I ask. I pull my arm away from his grip as his smile falters. "Peeta, I'm happy, can't you see?"

"But I'm not Katniss. I can't breathe easily without you. You're all I see, and when I saw that girl the other day, I swore that I would see you one more time. I love you Katniss I love you, only you. I need you," he reveals. His voice is shaky and uncertain.

I hold my hand out to his cheek and he melts to my touch. "Peeta, you're being selfish. I can't just drop my life up there and come down for you. I have my duties up there and you have yours here. It was supposed to happen someday, and it was sooner than we all expected. Peeta, I do appreciate this, but I can't leave." His face softens, saddened by my answer. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry Peeta."

"Could you just answer a question please? Just before you leave, please?" I nod and he looks deep into my eyes. "I was out with Marvel and he said something that just made me mad. I did something I'm not proud of, but all I could hear was you. And I thought I felt your hand on my arms. Is all that true, or am I hallucinating?"

"It was true. I was there watching over you, like I promised." The light above me beckons me to come over. "Before I leave, can you promise me this: please, please, don't waste your life because you're angry. Just let go Peeta, you have people who love you worried sick. I was worried sick. Go to school, be someone Peeta. Please, for me." He nods his head and I smile.

He brings me into a hug, holding me tight to his strong body. "Katniss I love you." He leans down and kisses my cheek. I give him one on his forehead, and a soft pat on his face. I give him one last squeeze and leave him, waving him off as I go higher and higher up in the sky.

I keep to myself for a few weeks. I visit my mother and Madge as normal, but I'm not as happy. I'm filled with an ache in my heart, but a sudden power in my brain. It's freedom that starts to creep slowly, happily making its way through my body. I start to get the feeling of life back in me, and bit by bit Katniss Everdeen comes back. I'm happy again. I can be myself, I can finally feel free. It's just meant to be.

**Four Years Later**

I stand inside my small nursery in town. I was thinking about changing the garden up, finally taking out those awful gardenias and replacing them with something much more lovely. It's been 3 months since I've come back as a human completely. I still do go up to heaven, getting my duties done, helping people around the world. Mom and I still live in the house together, but now sometimes Dad joins, coming back to see my mother. It was hard adjusting, but it's better now.

Madge is in school, seeing Gale still. I only get to see her on holidays and on weekends sometimes, but we video chat all the time. She likes it a lot at her college, and I'm not surprised. She's studying to be a pediatrician, something she's wanted to be since she was younger.

To occupy my time, I opened up my own nursery in town. I've always loved plants, so I thought I should use my knowledge of plants to help others and open shop. Mom helped me get it started, and with a little help from Annie, it's a big hit. People from all over town ask me for advice and landscaping ideas, and I enjoy the work as well. Lately, I've been too focused on my garden in the store, rather than the one at home, so now I finally am fixing it up.

Elizabeth and I still talk, all the time. The bakery has been super popular, and I find myself in there once a week to talk with Elizabeth and to get my cheese bun fix, something that I've fallen in love with. The bakery is a short walk away, and I like to go there to take a break from the bees and the bugs and the watering.

I grab a few of the baby azalea bushes and place them in my truck, with a few bags of soil and some fertilizer. I close up shop early, since I want to get started on the garden, but take a short break at the bakery. The bakery is teeming with people. All over the place kids are eating cupcakes and parents talking over a few cups of coffee.

"Hey Elizabeth!" I greet from behind the counter. She comes back with a little flour smudged on her face. She's had help from some of the high school kids, but she still does a lot of the baking.

"Hey Katniss. How's the nusery?" Elizabeth loves the nursery. She tells me that I'm the only person she knows who can keep orchids alive for more than a week, so she just buys the plant and makes sure that I take care of it.

"Fine. I closed up shop early so that I could fix the yard at my house," I tell her. She goes to the back and grabs a box, which I presume is a dozen cheese buns and a Danish for my mother.

"Here's the usual," she says handing me the box. I put the money on the counter, but she pushes it back to me. "Nah, you take care of my flowers." I take the money and put it in the tip jar instead.

"Then I guess you'll give it to the kids," I tell her. I take the box and walk back to my truck. I drive back home, where both Mom and Dad are on the porch.

"Hey Baby Cakes!" Dad yells from the porch. I take out the flowers and the soil from the back.

"Hi Dad!" I lug the stuff to the front, and grab the shovels kept in the shed. "If you want you guys can help." We all finish the job in an hour, to which we all sit on the porch.

"So I heard Peeta's coming back from school to take over the bakery. He graduated last week," Mom points out. I haven't talked to Peeta in four years, so it's kind of a weird subject to bring up.

"But Elizabeth didn't tell me that." She just gave me my cheese buns and told me to have a nice day. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"She didn't want you to be uncomfortable," Mom says. I roll my eyes.

"It's fine Mom. It's okay, I'm a big girl. I can handle things on my own now." I walk inside, calling it a day, even though the sun hasn't even set yet.

A few days later, I find myself restocking the violets that have sold like hotcakes. I take them from the distributer and place them in their spot. I make sure they're watered and fed and happy. Soon after, I find myself taking care of everything in the nursery. I water the fruit trees, and put in a support so they stand and grow straight, and I keep the soil options open. I try to reach one of the cases of extra pots that we have, but I'm just too short. I also forgot that I broke my stepping stool last week, after I left it in the driveway. I look for a box or something but nothing shows up, until an arm does. The person brings the case down effortlessly and I turn around to say thanks, and I'm left speechless.

"Peeta? What're you doing here?" I ask after a few shocked seconds. He laughs and I take the case from him.

"I got back home early. Katniss how are you? How's the business, I heard it's doing well?" He looks older, taller. His face is scruffy with a light blonde beard, but his eyes are the same jovial blue, from when he was five.

"Everything's great, thanks for asking. How was school? I heard it was good…for you…at least that's what your mother told me?" I suddenly feel very insecure. I hope there isn't any dirt on my face, but knowing me, there has to be some.

"It was great, thanks," he responds without any hesitation. He lifts his hand and wipes off some dirt from my cheek. I mentally face palm myself from the embarrassment. His voice is calm, and deeper than the last time I heard it. "You look busy."

"Oh, just restocking the flowers and pots." I take the pots and place them on the small shelf. Peeta follows, and helps me put them in the spot. "Peeta you don't have to help me. You should go do something fun, with your friends." He shrugs and continues to help me put the pots on display.

"Ehh, I'm just going to help Mom with the bakery. I have to use my business degree for something," he explains. We put the last pot on the shelf, and I throw the box away.

"I'd thought you'd gone pro?" He shakes his head no. I lean on the shelf, to look at him.

"Nah, it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life." He stands tall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, well good luck with the bakery then," I say. He smiles and gives me a pat on my shoulder.

"Thanks. See you." I wave back to him and continue to check on the plants and trees.

A week later, as I'm helping an old woman with her bug problem, Peeta walks in and surveys the plants like a customer. I ring up the natural pesticide for the woman, and decide to help Peeta. "Do you need some help?"

"Actually I do," Peeta responds with a business like tone. "I want something that I can have at the bakery that won't die if I forget to take care of it." I take off my gloves and put them on the counter.

"Well where are you going to put them?" I ask. He places his hand on his chin to think.

"I think in the front, under the overhang." I nod my head and lead him to the partial sun perennials on the side.

"I know just what you need. So these will be easy to take care of, since they'll be in partial sun. I think, with the bakery, that the hydrangeas will be the best bet. They live year round, and they produce a bunch of flowers all the time. Just water them on occasion and you'll be set. And you can always ask me for help if you need it." He holds the large pot in his arms, looking at the stems and the flowers. He inspects it carefully, as if I'm going to give him a poisoned flower.

"I'll take four of these…and a date on Friday," he says nonchalantly. I smile and nod my head, but get taken back.

"Okay so I'll just…excuse me?" I ask in complete confusion. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'll take these flowers, and a date with you on Friday," Peeta repeats. I can't believe my ears after he says this.

"You want to go on a date with me?" I ask in bewilderment. He nods his head and smiles.

"I do. Will you?" I think about it for a while. He's here to stay, he's moved on, and he's buying flowers just to talk to me.

"Sure. But next time, come up with a better excuse."

**A/N: That's it the end of this story! I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and I did. If you want an epilogue, write me a review and maybe I'll put one up for you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and who favorites and followed this story. It means a lot to a writer! Again, thanks for all the support and don't forget to review if you want an epilogue!**


	11. Epilogue

So this is it! I hope you guys all enjoyed the story and I thought that it should end on a happy note.

Epilogue

**5 years later **

"Peeta do you know where her blanky is?" I ask. Ariel is attached to mu leg crying her eyes out. Screams and shouts louder than a car horn come out of a pint sized two year old. It's been hours and I still can't find it, and until I can she won't stop crying. The house is torn up looking for the little purple blanket with little embroidered bees on the edges. I bend down to pick her up and swing her onto my hip. Her hands come flailing into my face, and her legs kick my sides.

"Blankeeeee!" Her eyes are puffy and red, and the tears flood down her face. I'm really hoping Peeta shows up soon, because I don't know how long she'll keep this up. My wish is granted when Peeta runs in with the little purple piece of fabric and saves the day. Her crying stops, and turn into little hiccups.

"Thank god," I sigh. Peeta laughs and kisses little Ariel's chubby cheek.

"She's tired and just wants to have a meltdown." Peeta grabs Ariel out of my tired arms and walks to our room. I follow him, just in case she wants to pull another stunt on us.

Ariel was very unexpected. We agreed to wait a while before we even considered the thought of kids. Peeta just took over the bakery completely and the nursery was still a huge responsibility for me and as newlyweds, we wanted to spend some time together. A year after we got back together, Peeta proposed, then 6 months later we got married. I wore Peeta's mother's dress, with a little tweak here and there. My mother and father got married in a court house, so she never had a dress, but she did have a bracelet which I also wore. We had a year to ourselves, and then on a trip to Europe, Ariel was created. I knew something was up when my period was late, but I thought that the stress from the nursery and the bakery was pushing it off. Two months later and it still didn't come, so I went to my mom and I was diagnosed with the little parasite. Peeta was ecstatic as always, while I was mortified. Something about taking care of someone who depended on you scared the living brains out of me, but nine months later I fell in love all over again, but with a baby.

Ariel has dark hair like me, in little curls, and crystal blue eyes like her father. Her face is round and her cheeks are very chubby, due to all the treats she eats. Peeta dotes after her and spoils her like any normal loving father. Of course, I'm the bad cop in the relationship, but someone has to do it.

Ariel already knows that Mommy has to go sometimes. My duties as an angel are still ever present in my life, and I can't back out. She spends the day with mine or Peeta's mom and I make sure that Leevy can take over the nursery while I'm gone. Sometimes she sees Mommy as an angel and gets confused. I try to keep her as carefree and innocent as possible. I still don't know if she's made to be an angel, but we'll be ready if the time comes.

Peeta takes off Ariel's play clothes and lays her on our bed. I put on her pull ups, just in case an accident happens and put on her pajamas, while Peeta grabs her a warm bottle of milk. I place her in her crib gingerly and Peeta comes back in and gives her the bottle. She goes down in less than 5 minutes, and we're rewarded with a few hours of peace.

When Ariel was born, we didn't have much time to plan out what we should do with the sleeping arrangement. Peeta and I sleep on the opposite side of the house, and I didn't want to rely on a baby monitor to wake me up, so we decided to keep her in our room. She sleeps through the night and wakes up early now, so everything is fine. She usually stays with Elizabeth while we're at work, but always finds a way to see Mommy and Daddy throughout the day.

"I didn't know how angry she was going to be," Peeta sighs and plops on the couch. I knew she was going to throw a temper tantrum, so I put myself in that mode.

"Well we should always be aware that Ariel is capable of making you deaf." I plop down next to him and curl up in his side. His scent is infectious, like dill and cinnamon and he pulls me close. "I'm tired." Peeta places his mouth on my hair, as reassurance

"I can tell," he says on my head. "You're more sluggish than usual." I rest my head on his strong chest and fall asleep. The next thing I know is that I'm in our room and Ariel and Peeta are gone.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the family room, where Peeta's playing with hope. Little laughs and giggles come out from her as he plays patty cake. I walk in and she runs to me screaming "Mommy!"

"Hey baby," I reply and lift her onto my hip. "Did she eat already Peeta?" Peeta shakes his head no and grabs Ariel. She squirms as he places her in her seat.

"Be good love," Peeta warns and she giggles. I take some of her favorite cereal and place it in front of her with a spoon and some strawberries.

"Eat up." She digs into the food and I sit in the chair next to Peeta. "I had an amazing nap."

"Sounds like you did since you were snoring…" he teases. I punch him in his arm and Ariel laughs. "Don't encourage her to hit people."

"I'm teaching her how to survive." I laugh and he kisses my temple. Ariel flings some food and it manages to hit Peeta's side of the head.

"Daddy eat!" Ariels giggles. I laugh out loud at Peeta and Ariel's reaction. He turns and rubs the cereal on my face. Ariel then thinks it's funny to dump the bowl on her head. Peeta laughs, while I groan. Now I have a messy toddler and a messy kitchen to take care of.

"I'll take care of the monster, and you take care of kitchen." Peeta grabs the little bug out of her seat and she waves to me as he hauls her off. I clean the kitchen with an unhappy attitude.

**10 years later**

"Mommy Jacob's spitting up again!" Ariel calls out. She's seven now, and Jacob just turned 1. I didn't know I had it in me to have another baby, but I guess I did. Jacob's a much calmer baby, who only gives shy smiles and quiet giggles.

Peeta's at the bakery. We have shifts. We take care of the kids every other day. When I take care of the kids, Peeta goes to work, and when Peeta's with the kids, I go. Today is my turn, and Ariel just came back from school.

"Okay sweetheart, just let Mommy get a washcloth and I'll be back," I tell her. I grab a fresh pair of clothes, just in case if it's bad. As I walk into the room, I see the little monsters in the room. Jacob is smiling, with his mouth drooling wildly. Ariel is cleaning the spit up from his shirt, and I go to help. "Thank you Ariel."

"You're welcome Mommy," she responds. I tell her to get started on schoolwork and I'll be there after I get the baby cleaned up. He likes to walk to the places, but he'll bump into things so it's faster to just pick him up and place him in a bath. I clean him up all tidy and place him in the old crib. Ariel moved out when she went to pre-school, but we brought the crib back out for Jacob.

He falls asleep after a few minutes of crying, and I finally am able to help my daughter with homework. "What're you doing?" I ask Ariel. She looks up at me and smiles. One of her teeth is missing and her hair finally straightened out from the curls from when she was a little baby.

"I'm doing my spelling words," she responds matter-of –factly. "I'm spelling excellent and understand right now." Because she's now in the big kids' part of school, Ariel thinks she's the smartest person in the world.

"I'm proud of you." I grab a pencil and erase one of the letters in excellent. "But excellent doesn't have an "s"." Her eyebrows furrow and she rewrites it with all the letters in the correct spot. "Good job sweetheart."

Peeta comes home when I'm feeding Jacob and Ariel dinner. "Hiya kids!" Ariel jumps out of her seat to greet Peeta. Sometimes it irritates me how much they idolize him, but then I realize that they do the same to me when I come home. "Hey Katniss baby." Peeta kisses my temple as I feed Jacob, who is completely oblivious to his father coming home.

"Hey buddy," Peeta greets Jacob, who's mouth is wide to get ready to eat a small bowl of rice. He's smiles up at his daddy with his wide grey eyes and a small dimple on his chin. He grabs the spoon from my hand and eats the rice from it.

"Peeta, don't distract me from feeding him," I scold jokingly. He sits next to Ariel who tells him about her day. Peeta listens intently and eats a little of her food at the same time. She tells him about spelling and writing, and then she starts talking about something else.

"I saw Grandpa today," Ariel reveals. "He had wings like a bird and was glowing."

"Were you scared baby?" I ask. I know that I was scared when I knew something was off, but I didn't know it would happen so soon.

"No, he said that I was special, but told me to ask you." Peeta takes Ariel into his lap and kisses the side of her head.

"Baby do you know why Mommy has to go sometimes?" she shakes her head no. "Mommy has a special job that no one else has, but she works with people like Grandpa." Ariel watches me with her big blue eyes and her hair in two small braids.

"What do you do? I thought you worked at the flower shop?" she asks with confusion. I knew she was going to have questions, but I don't want her to worry.

"I do, but I'm also this special thing. Ariel, Mommy's an Angel and so are you. We are special, and we help people. You and I have jobs here and another special job up there in heaven where Grandpa is." She looks confused and a little scared, but I put my hand on her knee to reassure her. "Baby you are a special person, which makes me love you even more. When you're older, I'll tell you more, but for now that's all you need to know."

That night Ariel goes to bed without complaining, and Peeta reminds me that everything will be okay, and when the time comes, we'll be ready.


End file.
